The Unconditional Heir
by Manhattanite
Summary: Part IV of the story of HG as the head of Wells Corp in New York and Myka as her Chief Counsel. It's their first Christmas together. I promise - it's a really easy read -
1. Unconditionally

**Welcome back (I hope)! I have missed you all. **

**I hope you will join us again on this next part of Helena and Myka's journey. **

**I own nothing especially the song mentioned and the artist. Totally made that up to fit my world. **

* * *

**Unconditionally**

"Good morning New York City. We're coming at you from 103.5 on your dial. This is Blaise blazing at you with the songs you love to hear. It is cold out there my fellow New Yorkers, but we are heating things up in our studio this morning with one of our favorites artists of all time – Katy Perry.

"Thanks Blaise," the young artist said.

"Now you have a new single out –, tell us about that," the radio DJ said.

"It's called _Unconditionally _and we had such fun recording it," the guest said.

"And you wrote the song?" the DJ asked.

"Yeah and the I got the idea after I had the pleasure of meeting two incredible people at a charity benefit that I did in New York a little while ago," the artist explained. "Just watching them together really inspired me."

"Katy will tell us more about who that couple is right after these commercials," Blaise announced.

* * *

Myka and Helena had only one disagreement over her move into Helena's prime residence at _1866 Central Park West_ over the weekend. Helena wanted Myka to share the closet that adjoined their bedroom. Myka resisted for a couple of reasons – including the fact that the clothes room was bigger than her the apartment she had just given up in SoHo and she was afraid she'd get lost in it. Secondly, Myka felt like she might throw the kilter of the high end many _one of a kind_ couture off by adding in her 'off the rack' clothes. The only down side was that the students from the Fashion Institute of Technology who were now practically taking courses in Helena's closet were in the process of tagging everything so it could be found on their newly created software system – the brainchild of a Senior at the school. It was her Independent course work and she was stressed out that everything should go well.

"Darling, I thought you'd like the _Carolina Herrera_," shouted Helena from the bathroom. Myka opened the bathroom door dressed in her short robe.

"I have my gray suit if I can find it," Myka said because suddenly her clothes were disappearing from the closet in the guest bedroom. She suspected Helena had her minion of fashion students do something with them. "Did you see it?"

"Your gray one? Hmm, no I don't believe I have," Helena said with the least amount of convincing possible. The shower door opened and Helena grabbed her robe and came out into the room.

"I like my suits!" Myka said faking annoyance.

"Oh yes, we all love your suits Myka, make no doubt of that. But sometimes ….," Helena said running her finger up Myka's bare arm – a sure indication that she knew the next thing out of her mouth would get her in trouble.

* * *

"We're back with our special guest in the studio this morning – Katy Perry. So tell us about this new song. It was motivated by someone wasn't it?" the host asked.

"Yeah, when I was working at a benefit for the NYPD families, I had the pleasure of working alongside Helena Wells and Myka Bering. They were just the sweetest couple. I could see how- like different they were -you know in personality? But they just complimented each other. You could just see how much in love they were," the artist explained.

"Now your song has some angst in it," Blaise read from his notes.

"Yeah it's how I wish every couple could have the connection I saw in Ms. Wells and Ms. Bering," Katy explained.

"How's that New York? A new song about Manhattan's favorite couple! Let's listen," the DJ said. "We'll hear it here next."

* * *

"Yes?" Myka said waiting for the honest opinion she didn't ask for.

"Well since you asked, your wardrobe is the colors of weather," Helena said pushing her lips out.

"The colors of weather?" Myka asked not sure she wanted to know.

"Yes, _blue_ skies, _whit_e clouds_, pink_ sunsets, and….. _gray_ overcast," Helena said.

"That's how you sum up my entire wardrobe?" Myka laughed.

"Well, no….oh listen – they're playing your song," Helena said turning up the volume.

"_Oh no, did I get too close?_  
_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
_All your insecurities_  
_All the dirty laundry_  
_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally."_

"That's not my song. Apparently, that's _our_ song," Myka said cozying up to Helena.

"We should get royalties then," Helena said completely distracted.

"_Come just as you are to me_  
_Don't need apologies_  
_Know that you are worthy_  
_I'll take your bad days with your good_  
_Walk through this storm I would_  
_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally."_

"Do you really think we were the inspiration for that song? " Myka asked thinking how surreal it was.

"Myka darling, of course I do. Mark my words love - the romantics will fight with the historians to write our love story one day," Helena said.

"God you know how to turn a phrase," Myka said loving the expressions that dripped off those lips.

"The inspired's pen moves smoothly," Helena said kissing Myka and causing her to sigh.

"You make it hard for me to get ready in the morning," Myka said truthfully forcing herself to move. "What's you day look like?"

"We have a morning staff meeting and then a meeting this afternoon with Merck about our new line of bio-inks for 3D printing," Helena said with great pride.

* * *

_Her biotechnology team, headed up by the Frederic brothers, had been working diligently on a formula that Helena had come up with. Unlike most of her discoveries which were typically made in her at home laboratory, this one was dreamed up over dinner. One night Myka was in the mood for a childhood dessert and purchased the small cups of gelatin in bright colors. Helena complained of the ingredients, but stopped when she saw how Myka laughed eating the wiggly substance. _

"_Dis is really good," Myka gushed of the first taste. When she went to give Helena a spoonful, the substance plopped on the counter and Helena watched it moved. From that the genius came up with the idea of developing a new ink substance for 3D printers based on a well-known biological material: gelatin. Gelatin is derived from collagen, the main constituent of native tissue._

* * *

"Well I have to be dressed in order to go to work," Myka reminded Helena.

"_Carolina Herrera," _Helena prompted her of her choice.

"Which one is that again sweetie?" Myka asked not knowing how she would find it.

"In the third aisle," Helena said with almost a squeal when Myka relented.

"You do enjoy dressing me don't you," Myka said. She usually argued that the clothes were too expensive, but Helena didn't understand that concept. Myka finally got her to agree that she could do that once in a while – which in Helena's world started today.

"It is perhaps my second favorite thing," Helena smiled coyly.

"Do you choose these outfits based on how quickly you can get me out of them," Myka asked feigning shock.

"I actually put a great deal of thought into these selections," Helena said. "For instance, this dress has just the right amount of green in it to compliment your skin and your eyes."

"OK, I will take a look," Myka said walking into the closet. Within seconds, Helena heard two women screaming and cringed. She meant to tell Myka about the intern.

"Helena, there is a young student in your closet," Myka said holding her chest out of breath.

"Sorry love, I forgot to tell you. Something about independent course work," Helena said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well there should be a light on this thing that warns you when it is occupied," Myka said and gave the inventor another idea.

* * *

Myka went back in to retrieve the dress as Helena donned her _L'Wren Scott_ white leather jacket with standing collar that was pin tucked at the front and had a tail back extended hem. Under it she wore a black silk top and matching pants. Then she put on her Rolex watch and 18K thin gold bracelet.

Myka returned with the dress and put it on. It was a stylish dress for work with the smooth satiny material that had a fitted bodice and solid banded waist above fitted pleats that then opened into the A-line skirt to the knee. The floral pattern was sparse on the top until it blossomed in a full beautiful green color at the bottom.

"Helena, isn't it a bit cold for sleeveless?" Myka asked and had a very good point.

Helena snapped her fingers at the intern – not out of rudeness, but because the view of Myka was making her speechless. It was as Helena hoped – stunning. The intern returned within seconds with a crocheted sweater jacket.

"Are you positive this dress is appropriate for work?" Myka asked and looked down at the plunging neckline.

"Oh yes, very positive," Helena said thinking how much she would enjoy the staff meeting later that morning.

"You are incorrigible," Myka smiled and gently smacked her arm.

Helena ran her finger along the neckline. "I can't wait for that staff meeting."

"I can report you to HR for that," Myka said.

"You can, but you won't," the Brit said confidently.

* * *

The women arrived for work together and people on the street waved now and often gave them the universal sign of approval – the thumps up.

"I don't think they know they're using a very phallic symbol," Helena said that morning.

"Just smile back," Myka said waiving back to the passers-by.

"Be careful, Myka. As soon as they praise you, they will chastise you," Helena warned ominously.

"I'm sure we'll be pushed out of the spotlight soon enough sweetie. From what little I know about this attention, it is short lived," Myka said.

The general population of Manhattan wasn't the only ones taking note of the newest A-list couple. Helena's competitors were carefully watching and were very much aware of the change in the CEO. People feared Helena's competition on new products because she was relentless and fierce when it came to closing deals. Now they hoped her increase in celebrity status would decrease her business acuities. No one wished for it more than Ted Grayson. His company was the number two biomedical firm in Manhattan and he had seen many of his deals eclipsed by the slightly better, always ahead products of Wells Corp. He was counting on Helena being distracted. Ted had scouts working for him whose sole job was to dig up dirt on Helena. So far, they had disappointed him, but one energetic staffer was about to earn his holiday bonus.

The other sign of Helena's popularity was the constant ringing of the phone at Eileen's workstation. Helena appreciated how warmly the public was embracing her and Myka, but she wasn't about to give interviews, endorse products or be the Grand Marshall at parades. In one week alone, she had turned down _Vogue_ to appear on the cover, _Saturday Night Live_ to host it because she spent that time with Myka, and _Macy's_ to do a commercial with a bunch of other high ranked celebrities.

"_Leave that to Donald,_" Helena said.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Sullivan," Helena said as she whisked past her to go to her office. Seconds later the perfectly prepared cup of tea arrived on a tray brought in by the expert preparer.

"Ms. Wells, MTV called again about doing the reality show they want to do and need an answer today," Eileen read off her I Pad.

"No," Helena said looking over her schedule.

"The Mayor called and wanted you to go with him to the Times Square New Year's Eve official dropping of the ball event," Eileen asked.

"Hmm, let's table that and speak to Ms. Bering," Helena said. She didn't like to turn him down so quickly. In spite of his recent reelection, he was troubled by his daughter's latest choice in boyfriend – the much older, less mature Jeffrey Tesla. He somehow held Helena responsible for his presence in New York, even though it had been a surprise to her.

"Pierre has left seven messages about the dresses for the Christmas Gala," was the last thing on her list.

"Oh yes, poor man. OK I will call him later with my ideas," Helena said because she already knew what she wanted for the affair.

"Oh and Mrs. Frederic says you have to meet with her or….. _the Christmas party_ _will not happen_," the young assistant read verbatim.

"Well then, we mustn't keep the event planner waiting. Clear my schedule and sound the alarms," Helena teased because she saw the woman get off the elevator and knew she could hear her.

"I don't know which I enjoy more," Irene said making her entrance on cue. "The way you say _schedule _without the 'k' sound or your unmistakable dry sense of humor."

"That you think I was jesting wounds me, Irene," Helena taunted.

"Did you ask her?" Irene asked the assistant.

"No," Eileen said and started to leave.

"Ask _her_ what?" Helena asked.

"There are three hundred and fifty boxes in my office. They cover the desk, the chairs, my credenza, and part of the floor. They're all shapes and sizes. And I want to know what you expect me to do with them?" Irene said taking a seat.

As was the tradition and like clockwork, the woman put her hand against the steel balls that Helena insisted on playing with whenever they were about to have a discussion of an unpleasant nature.

"What I expect is that the appropriate names will be placed on each of those boxes for distribution," Helena said and rolled her eyes.

"And who will be putting those names on?" Irene asked moving the toy out of her boss' reach.

"I have provided you with a staff, have I not?" Helena asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes and I have given each of them work to do that does not involve being elves," Irene retorted.

"Well then get someone else to do it," Helena complained.

"It's not just the manpower. Who are the gifts for? Who will wrap them? How do we know which is which?" Irene pointed out.

"They are for the staff of the various departments. Ask their directors to decide who gets what. Then have someone write their names on tags. And for God's sake Irene, they're from Tiffany's. You don't _wrap_ a box from Tiffany's," Helena said aghast.

"Oh I do beg your pardon," Irene mocked and won the glare of her boss.

"You do not mock a Tiffany box," Helena pointed out.

"Oh I wasn't mocking the box," Irene clarified. "I was mocking you." "Next on the agenda, your Christmas party," Irene said looking down at her list.

"Yes, I cannot wait," Helena said of the event.

"We have had a ninety-eight percent positive RSVP from the staff," Irene reported. "We're providing transportation for them via buses to and from _One Beacon Court_," Irene confirmed and saw the look on Helena's face like she just surprised her.

"Helena, you mentioned to Myka that this is where the party will be held?" Irene said putting her pad down and cross her hands. They had talked about this. Irene suggested using the Museum or a restaurant or anywhere but the place Helena suggested.

Helena was about to reach for the toy on her desk – when she stopped. She had forgotten that one little detail in her grand plans. She had told Myka that Irene suggested a holiday party for the staff members and guests, but she neglected to tell her where it would take place. The Penthouse apartment was large enough for affair, but the last time Myka was there – she found Helena's former lover lurking about.

Irene sat there with a 'do tell' expression on her face having one upped the boss. "Mmm, mmm, mmm," is all she had to say to make sure Helena understood that very fact.

"I will tell her," Helena said too defensively.

"Of course you will. Now I have a wonderful suggestion for the gifts," Irene said but Helena had lost interest.

"Please Irene, deal with it however you see fit," Helena said because her mind was on another issue.

"However I see fit?" Irene asked getting up from her chair.

"Yes," her boss replied and she knew Helena wasn't listening.

"So however I see fit, you will agree to?" Irene repeated. Helena was staring at the empty space on her desk, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Yes, yes of course," Helena said waving her hand to get rid of the woman.

She would regret that later, but not as much as forgetting to tell Myka.

* * *

**A very wise friend told me that 'reviews are gifts' and I couldn't have said it better myself. I do think your posts are gifts, but so is your reading along - even if you don't post. So whichever you choose to do, I appreciate it.  
**

**Welcome to the Algonquin Round Table of readers - the nicest group you will ever belong to bar none. **

**As always - Helena and Myka's outfits are on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC and now - our very creative and artistic member Henrietta McArdle photoshops their pictures right to the outfits I pick. **

**She has also come up with the logo for Wells Corp! It's a fantastic job she does. **


	2. Undisclosed

**Undisclosed  
**

Helena paced the office as she tried to think of a way to gently break the news to Myka_. Maybe she wouldn't care?_ Once Helena explained her reason, she was certain Myka would understand. The apartment was no longer used as a residence for Helena. There was plenty of room for everyone on the lower levels. _Myka would understand_.

Helena didn't have too much time to think about it before the directors were marching into her office for the meeting. She tried to catch Myka's attention, but she was so busy looking through her notes and didn't notice Helena's efforts. _She would tell her after_.

The department heads went around and updated Helena on their project and progress. When it came to Claudia there was a noticeable change in her demeanor. Typically the techie had a lot to say at these meetings since her department interacted with everyone else. Now it seemed as if she was daydreaming.

"Ms. Donovan?" Helena said twice before breaking her out of her reverie.

"What? Oh yes," Claudia said pulling herself together and looking down. "We are ….," the techie said looking at her blank screen and then down at the paper where she had unconsciously been drawing hearts and intertwining the letters "E" and "C". Everyone's eyes – including her boss' were now on her.

"….. good. We're good," Claudia said. Myka looked over at the annoyed look on Helena's face.

"Good?" her boss asked.

"Pretty much," Claudia said unable to pull herself back.

"Going on," Helena said bothered.

"Well I would just like to announce that all the directors will be receiving a list of the individuals in their departments this afternoon. Along with that list is a second list of gifts selected by Ms. Wells. If you would choose the one most appropriate and put it next to their name and email it back to me, Ms. Wells would like to personally write them a note," Irene said not looking at her boss.

Everyone murmured their approval at how nice a gesture it was.

"I beg your pardon," Helena said - each word drenching with her accent. _Were her employees all losing it today_?

"You asked me to handle it and I discussed it with the appropriate parties and the decision was the personal touch is best," Irene smiled. She really did like the idea and would have given the person who thought of it credit, but she asked not to be named.

"Can't we design a program?" Helena asked looking at her Technical Director. _No response. _

"Yes, the notes will be printed, but you will sign each one individually," Irene said – smiling a little too broadly for Helena's liking.

"We're done," is how Helena dismissed the group. She wanted to tell Irene that her idea was terrible, but she was one of the first ones out the door. Myka stayed behind which Helena was glad of. She would explain to Myka what happened. She had to do something first.

"I'll be right back," she said taking Claudia by the shoulders and marching her over to Eileen's desk.

* * *

"That's right; there will be no _Central Park West Cribs_. Ms. Wells does not wish to do the reality show. I will tell her," Eileen said and hung up.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena said in a piqued voice. Eileen shot up from her desk.

"Yes?" the youth asked.

"Ms. Sullivan, I am a logician at heart," Helena said to the confused woman. She still had her hands on Claudia's shoulders. "I believe if I break something of yours, it is my responsibility to repair or replace it. Would you agree?"

Eileen nodded her head quickly in agreement.

"Good. You broke this, now fix it. I want her back to her sardonic, yet attentive to detail self immediately," Helena said releasing the techie.

Eileen waited until her boss had closed the door. "What did she mean?" she asked.

"I'm all….ever since we…..I can't even….and then in there? She asked me…. _Duh, we're all good_?," Claudia mocked herself. Eileen could see how bothered she was.

"It's okay - we all have off days," Eileen said reaching out to touch Claudia's arm.

"No!" Claudia said pulling back and allowing her frustration to bubble up. "No, you have off days, but I don't. I don't sit doodling while people are talking about the systems in their departments and I don't even hear them," Claudia panicked.

"Maybe we just have to figure out a good balance for you - you know – between us and work?" Eileen offered.

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry – I really am," Claudia said looking at the deepest pools of azure affection she'd ever seen.

"This is kinda new for us both so we'll talk about it ok? And figure out how to make it work while we're here," Eileen assured her in the softest voice.

Claudia just looked at her, conflicting thoughts racing in her head. "_Tell her forget it, it can't be done,"_ said the sarcastic part. "_Hug her you fool_," chimed in another. "_This is really nice_," said her heart.

"OK," is what Claudia settled for. Eileen squeezed her hand and smiled and Claudia left feeling much better. It was a Band-Aid though and sooner or later, she was going to have to wrestle with those feelings again.

* * *

"I'm so glad you stayed," Helena said to Myka walking to the other side of the desk unconsciously choosing to put a little distance between them.

"Yes, I'm glad you're free. I got a lot of compliments on the dress, so thank you…for this," Myka said the smile appearing and disappearing quickly.

"_I wanted to tell you something_," they both said at the same time and laughed.

"You first," Myka said.

"No darling, you first," Helena said happy Myka was grinning and in a good mood.

"OK, well I was talking with Irene before, "Myka started.

"Myka Bering, you didn't report me to HR did you?" Helena said teasingly.

"What? Oh no, no of course not," Myka answered seriously and caught Helena's attention. _Myka was nervous. _ "And we were talking about how nice it was of you to purchase all those gifts and…"

"That woman is daft if she believes I'm signing three hundred cards," Helena interjected.

"Three hundred and fifty," Myka said.

"Oh even better, three hundred and fifty! She's doing this because I summarily dismissed her before, but I don't have time to solve all of her problems," Helena said getting annoyed she had been played. "I wonder if this comes in a larger size?" she asked about Newton's cradle object on her desk.

"What?" Myka asked.

"Sorry, I was distracted. You were saying?" Helena asked getting back.

"Oh yes- so Irene and I were talking about it and she told me how she had to come up with a way to address the gifts and we talked about printing up cards with nice sayings on them – oh you know – like thanks for the great job you did this year," Myka was babbling and running her finger along the edge of Helena's desk.

"What did Irene bother you with this?" Helena asked.

"Oh no, it was no bother. We just happened to be talking about it and how it was so nice," Myka said again.

"You said that," Helena said slowly noticing how Myka was almost giggling.

"I did? I guess I did. Well, it is nice. So ..," Myka started again.

"Out with it, Myka," Helena directed pleasantly because she could tell if she gave Myka enough time, she'd have them both wrapped up the long version.

"It was my idea for you to sign all those cards," Myka said biting her lower lip.

"You? Your? How did you?" Helena asked mystified.

"I thought it would be … nice," Myka said.

"I thought it already was nice?" Helena asked because she was literal.

"Yes, yes it was and I thought this would be a nice touch on top of it being nice," Myka said and heard how lame it sounded.

Helena watched as Myka scrunched up her face trying to smile while her forehead frown betrayed her. _How could she be upset with this woman? Her heart was always in the right place. _

"You're absolutely right!" Helena said and now Myka looked confused.

"I am?" Myka asked.

"Yes, you are. A note thanking them for their efforts that I will then affix my signature on is a very personal touch. I think it was a good idea," Helena said.

"Really?" Myka asked much relieved. When she blurted it out to Irene – the older woman liked the idea. _Maybe too much._

"Yes, I do and I think it was wonderful of you to think of it," Helena said warming up to the idea of signing all those cards. "We'll get Ms. Donovan to print up the cards – then I will autograph them and then put them with the gifts."

"And you don't mind?" Myka asked because it wasn't until after she suggested it did she realize how long it would take Helena.

"Not if you will keep me company whilst I do it," Helena smiled – happy to see the smile on Myka's face return.

"Of course I will," Myka said – glad that she hadn't overburdened Helena. "They want to hand them out at the party. Do you think we can have it all done by Friday?"

"Of course," Helena said because if Myka needed it in an hour, she would have cloned herself ten times to get it done.

"Oh great! Irene said you would like it," Myka said getting up.

"Oh she did, did she?" Helena said making a mental note. Touché!

"I will see you later then?" Myka said.

"Yes," Helena said watching how beautiful Myka looked in that dress as she walked toward the door.

"Oh, did you need me for something?" Myka remembered.

Helena had to gather her thoughts for a moment. "Oh yes, thank you for remembering," Helena said not really meaning it. "Myka darling," she said walking around the desk to close the distance between them. "When we were making the plans for this gala event, I took the liberty of suggesting a place because of this wonderful idea I had of you and I making a grand entrance," Helena laughed.

"Oh Helena, you're the hostess …," Myka tried but Helena wouldn't hear of it.

"We are hosting it darling and although I am not one for making entrances, I did think it would be nice if you and I could make one together," Helena said.

"I don't know Helena, that's a little bit much for me," Myka admitted. _Had she not spent most of her life attending social functions by slipping in and out of them almost unnoticed? _

"Myka, it will be grand," Helena said smiling. There was something about Helena telling Myka it would be okay that was very convincing.

"Okay," Myka said knowing she could do almost anything holding onto Helena's arm.

"There is …perhaps one small wrinkle in all of this," Helena said slowly.

"You already have a date?" Myka teased.

"Never!" Helena protested. "I had the perfect place in mind and suggested it before I spoke to you about it."

"Helena, you don't have to clear everything through me. I'm sure wherever you picked will be perfect," Myka said and meant it. "Where will it be?"

"One Beacon Court?" Helena said sheepishly.

"The Penthouse?" Myka asked never giving though to the location of the event.

"Yes, it has the most elegant staircase," Helena said sounding like a real estate person trying the soft sell approach.

The last time Myka saw that majestic staircase, Jeffrey Tesla was standing atop it in a bath towel asking where his fiancé was. It still gave Myka the shivers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Myka asked.

Helena had completed half of her anger management sessions so far. She was learning what to do when you feel angry instead of just letting it out.

"Do you want to take ten deep breaths?" Helena asked but was really suggesting.

"Do I what?" Myka asked.

"Deep breaths," Helena said taking one. "They help when you're angry."

Myka broke into a broad grin and laughed. "Did you learn that in Anger Management?" Myka asked.

"Yes, try it," Helena said taking another deep breath.

"Sweetie, I'm not angry. If you want the party there, it's okay with me. I mean, if you remember we had a pretty good time in your foyer," Myka smiled touching a strand of Helena's perfect hair.

That memory brought a very wide smile to Helena's face. "Indeed," she said lost in that moment.

"So you didn't tell me about where the party is and I didn't own up to my suggestion about the gifts so I guess we're even," Myka said.

"Yes," Helena smiled as Myka played with her hair.

"Well, let's do our best to be up front about these things. We can work them out," Myka said pulling gently on the strand.

"Of course we can," Helena said pleased that it worked out so well.

"I'll see you later? " Myka said putting her index finger on Helena's bottom lip and grazing it.

"Aha," Helena said lost in the touch.

Myka gave one last trace to Helena's jaw as she walked out and went back to her office. Helena watched as Myka walked to the elevator. How fortunate she felt that Myka was hers. It just gave her this warm feeling inside to know that. Pulling herself back she looked over at her assistant's desk.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena asked.

"Yes?" Eileen shot up.

"Did you fix her?" her boss inquired.

"I …think so," Eileen said because she couldn't be certain.

"Not everyone can handle love the way you and I do, Ms. Sullivan. Remember that," Helena preached.

"OK," Eileen said giving thought to those words.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Steve asked Claudia when he saw her later that morning.

"No, I will," Claudia said running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah Claud, you might want to talk to her before Christmas," Steve said concerned.

"I know!" his friend uncharacteristically snapped.

* * *

So good to see you back!


	3. Unsettling

**A/N I know this is not like Claudia but something is going on. **

* * *

**Unsettling**

Claudia was sort of tolerating these new feelings until they started to interfere with her job. Her persona at work was the _guardian at the gate_. She built walls up and fortified them and her snarky "_I don't really care what you think" _attitude was the moat. Steve was the only one who knew the layout of the fortress and even he had never really been inside. He knew the routine though – let out a feeling, hurry up, and make fun of yourself and then spackle the tiny opening it escaped out of.

"Feelings are not wrong you know," he told her one night.

"No they're loads of fun. That's why the holidays suck right?" Claudia shot back.

He did notice that she never put up decorations and when he asked her to help decorate his tree; she suddenly got very busy at work. He was hoping this year would be different since she was dating the perfect candidate for Elfdom that he had every met in his life. His only concern was that Eileen would be called to the North Pole to work Christmas Eve.

* * *

"We need a program stat to write out some nice sentiments and I want them printed on cards. Do you think anyone here can handle that?" Claudia barked and people stared at her. What happened in that meeting?

"Who is writing what's on the cards?" one of her staffers asked. _That was a good question and one that she forgot to ask. _

"Dammit!" she yelled going to her office. She called Irene and asked _her how the hell were the supposed to print cards if they didn't know what the messages were_. Irene heard her tone and said she would be right there.

"What has gotten into you?" was the first question the HR Director asked.

"Nothing has gotten into me. You want to know what's gotten into me_? _Everyone saying_ - Do this Claudia. Make this happen Claudia._ All because I understand that pressing _Crtl, ALT, Delete_ means something," the 26-year-old yelled.

Irene sat down in front of the desk where Claudia was pacing. "What's going on dear?"

"What? Nothing. Hey, no not me! I don't need your shrinking just because I'm losing my mind. Save that for your boss. I take care of my own problems. I don't need a mother on call. I got this," Claudia said trying to convince herself more than Irene.

"OK then I will work on the messages and have them back to you shortly. Is that okay?" Irene said getting up.

"Yeah," Claudia said torn between wanting her to go and wanting her to stay. She needed to fight with someone and Irene wasn't biting.

"My door is always opened," Irene reminded the youth.

"Yeah well you should see maintenance about that," Claudia tried to snap back. She sunk down in her chair when Irene closed the door. "Even my jokes suck now."

* * *

Helena was so pleased that things went well with Myka that she almost forgot to prepare for her afternoon meeting. In Helena's mind – there was only one answer she expected from the client and it was the affirmative. Her ink made out of gelatin like material would revolutionize the medical 3D printing world. She would negotiate her usual deal – ninety percent of what they offered to Wells Corp and ten percent back to them so they could use it in underdeveloped countries. It would make Wells Corp millions and please the Investment Bankers who were working on taking the company public.

The negotiating team from the pharmaceutical company was top-tier. They knew who they were up against and the only card they were holding was the offer they got on the phone that morning. Grayson Inc. had reached out to them with what might be a deal breaker with Wells Corp.

Eileen placed the necessary bound documents in front of the six seats including her boss. Water pitchers were placed and glasses inspected to see if they were spotless. Eileen was on standby for the cup of tea – whether it be to cure Helena's parched throat or just her celebratory drink. Eileen watched as her boss warmly greeted each member of the team saying their names and taking their hands. Her tone was the perfect blend of friendliness and interest as she showed them to the conference table.

As much as there were pages of information in front of them, Helena narrowed it down to one point – Wells Corp was once again on the cutting edge of technology with their product and Merck should want to be on that plateau _with_ them. The conglomerate – whose own Research and Development area had not come close to this design - saw her point. Even Helena's asking price wasn't the issue. Their concern was what Grayson Inc. was hinting at when they called – _the possible undoing of Wells Corp_.

There were a great many things Helena prided herself on, and the integrity of her company was high on that list. She tolerated no shortcuts or compromising when it came to product development. These meetings for Helena usually went something like this - "_Here's our product. Here's why you want to do business with us. Here's our price. Here's where you sign."_ The toughest part for Helena had been in the costs – and even on that – when her mind was made up – she'd let them walk out before bargaining. She would then let them crawl back in – when they realized their mistake. She loved business.

Today was a meeting between old friends. Helena had dealt with this team before and they knew what she stood for. Helena expected the meeting to take under two hours. She was surprised when the team leader announced that they had looked over all the specs and papers that were sent to them. They were confident in the product and very interested. Helena smiled thinking this was going even faster than she expected.

"Ms. Wells," Morgan Styles started after the brief overview, "We are very interested in pursuing this product line with you. Our company hopes to become the leader in 3D manufacturing of synthetic organs for transplants and your ink is critical to making that happen."

"I detect a slight hesitation, Morgan, although for the life of me I cannot fathom why," Helena smiled and meant it.

* * *

Irene had prepared several different messages that would be appropriate for different staff members. New employee received a message that said Wells Corp was happy to have them on board; others were thanked for their dedication and others were acknowledged for their contributions. The wording was checked with legal to make sure it was within the boundaries of what an employer can say to an employee and Myka smiled to think of Helena diligently affixing her name to the bottom of all these cards. Maybe she would call Leena and ask her to have something special prepared for dinner.

Claudia was occupied through lunch with setting up the staff to make sure that the cards were printed correctly. The Crane cards – engraved not embossed with the Wells Corp logo in gold on a cream color background were delivered. Claudia printed up samples of fonts and was bringing them up to Helena to choose which one she wanted.

"She's in a meeting, but my guess is they will be done soon. She was pretty confident about this meeting," Eileen said and noticed Claudia's disinterest.

"Well I guess the world is just put on hold while her Highness takes care of things _she_ needs to take care of," Claudia complained. Eileen looked at her.

"She's in a meeting that was scheduled for weeks. She won't be long," Eileen said caught between her devotion to two women. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Like I can't do my job and have a girlfriend? Like only Helena Wells can work with her girlfriend and be okay, but not anyone else?" Claudia ranted. She heard herself – she heard how ridiculous it sounded – but she couldn't stop. It was as if her anger searched for any opening to escape – even if it was misdirected.

"Claudia! That's not true!" Eileen said in a hushed but definite tone. Her loyalty for Helena was edging upward. She wouldn't have Helena attacked without provocation.

Claudia found her hook. She knew right then and there she shouldn't take it. Eileen's logic tipped the scales in Helena's favor – and was the last straw the techie had been looking for in order to explode.

"You're choosing….. her …over me?" she accused Eileen who moved backwards from the blindsiding.

"No I'm not doing that," Eileen said. "What is wrong?" she asked concerned. She had never seen Claudia this upset or this unreasonable. Claudia was hurting, but it had little to do with Eileen words.

* * *

"That is ridiculous, Morgan," Helena said when he shared with her the news they had received right before the meeting.

"You can say that Helena, but they're offering substantiated proof and we'd like to look at it before we commit," Morgan explained.

This was new to Helena. She was not used to this type of discussion. She never backed away from a good fight. Now she couldn't do anything because she wasn't quite sure what hand Grayson Inc. was purporting to have. Whatever it was – her client was listening.

"We'd like to meet with them and get back to you," Morgan said and there was dead silence in the room. _Get back? Get back to Helena Wells? As if she would be waiting_?

"Morgan, you _get back_ to the New York Sunday Times after a phone call, you _get back_ to your book when interrupted by the doorbell. You do not _get back_ to me," Helena said with a cold stare.

"I know, Helena. I don't take this lightly, but this one I'd like to check out," Morgan insisted. His team rose as one and saw themselves out.

The door opened and Eileen watched as the cast of three men and one woman walked directly to the elevator.

* * *

"I have to get her tea," Eileen said and urgently moved to the kitchen.

Claudia looked inside the office. Helena sat at the table and for a minute, Claudia wasn't sure she was moving. Then the dark eyes moved to stare at her.

In that split second, Claudia's brain assessed that this was a woman who would give her the fight she needed to shut down and close off every one of her feelings. Nothing cuts you off from emotions like a good healthy dose of anger – two sizes too large.

The problem for Claudia was – she was _angry on a stick_ walking into _fury on a Redwood_. She walked into the forest.

"I need _you_ to pick one of these so that _we_ can get _your_ cards to _you_ by tonight," Claudia said emphasizing the pronouns.  
Eileen heard her voice coming from the office and rushed in.

"Pardon me?" Helena asked in no mood for another human being.

"I …need…you….to….pick…one…of…these…," Claudia said in an uncharacteristically brazen tone.

Fire shot from Helena's eyes as she tried to imagine what hit this girl on her head.

"Have you lost your senses?" Helena asked of her attitude.

"Ms. Wells, I'm sorry - Ms. Donovan wanted …. I'm sure you can look at it later," Eileen tried.

Helena looked at Eileen as she tried to step in between them by taking the sheets with the fonts on them and placing in front of Helena. The assistant could see her boss was seething and she wanted to protect her girlfriend. _What would possess her to walk into this with provocation?_

Helena didn't move. Eileen gently pushed Claudia around.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena said in a tense voice.

"Yes?" Eileen said turning back.

"Turn her down a notch or two, Ms. Sullivan. You don't want her to get hurt," Helena said.

"Yes ma'am," Eileen said and Claudia wanted to say something, but Eileen was too busy saving her life.

She closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Walking in there like that to provoke her? Can't you tell the meeting didn't go well?" Eileen said in a hushed tone pulling her friend into the kitchen. That tea had to be better than perfect now.

"What are you, the _Brit whisperer_ now? You can tell when things aren't going well?" Claudia said still unable to relinquish her fear.

"Claudia, this isn't like you. Did I do something?" Eileen asked.

_Now Claudia was upsetting Eileen. That's not what she wanted. She just wanted to fight with someone, not hurt them. _

"No, it's not you, it's me," Claudia said. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being such as ass."

"What is it?" Eileen asked as she poured the tea to steep.

"Nothing, I'm okay. I just …I was stressed I guess … you know being _Mrs. Hallmark_ and printing all those cards and all. I got stressed. It's good. I'll come back later when the boss picks her fonts," Claudia said feeling worse than when she got off the elevator.

"You want to have dinner later?" Eileen asked.

"I'm not up to your parents tonight. No offense," Claudia said.

"I meant just us," Eileen said.

"Yeah, that would be good. We gotta talk," Claudia said.

"Sure," Eileen said and smiled at her.

Claudia was glad Eileen had to take the tea inside so she wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

"Bridget Cummings," the investment banker said into the phone. "Yes Mr. Grayson, I know who you are, sir. Yes, I am working on the Wells Corp account. What kind of information are you talking about? Yes, I would like to hear about it. Tomorrow at 8? Yes, I can make it."

Bridget hung up the phone. This was not good. Maybe it was not true, but if it was, not good at all. Their biggest account going belly-up would be good for no one. She reached for her phone to look up Myka's number, but didn't dial it. She didn't want to worry her friend. She'd get the information first and then see her in person.

This wasn't the kind of news you wanted to get over the phone.


	4. Unpredictable

**Know you are all busy with RL, holidays, etc so hope this isn't intrusive.  
Thanks for reading along and for your posts. I hope those who 'favored' this story know I appreciate and will do my best to keep it that way.  
I hope you'll join your favorite posters on Twitter - they are as funny there as they are here. **

**I hope this explains something about our characters here - and their connections.  
**

**A/N Helena's meeting has just finished and not gone the way she expected ...**

* * *

**Unpredictable**

Sticking your head inside Helena's office when she was upset was akin to putting it into the lion's mouth. You had best have all your beneficiary papers filled out correctly because there was little chance of getting out alive. At the very least – you had to have a very good reason. Eileen thought she had one – she was wrong.

Helena was still racking her brain with what had happened. She wanted to call Myka – but needed to get a hold of her thoughts first. She was staring out the window at the busy streets of Times Square when Eileen knocked and came in.

"Can I get you anything, Ms. Wells?" Eileen asked.

Helena turned to look at her and the youth actually pulled back a little. The expression on Helena's face was harsh, but Eileen sensed it wasn't for her. She knew that meeting didn't go well because Helena always walked her guests out, especially after she won their account. Helena's eyes darted around the room while she considered her answer.

"No," Helena said and the fact that the proper Brit didn't say thank you should have been the tip off.

"Ms. Wells, I know you have a great deal on your mind, but I need your advice," Eileen said slowly- very slowly coming closer. "It's about Claudia."

Helena watched her assistant continue to walk further into the room. Helena wasn't sure anyone had ever done that before when it was very evident from her expression and closed body language she wanted to be alone. She stood there erect with arms crossed. Helena didn't say anything so Eileen thought maybe more information would help.

"She thinks people think she can't do her job because we are …uhm, together," Eileen said now standing on the other side of the wide desk.

"Perhaps if I threaten to fire her?" Helena said because it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"What? No! No! Don't do that please," Eileen pleaded. "Never mind, I shouldn't have bothered you – I am sorry," Eileen said leaving quickly.

* * *

Myka was on her way up to see Helena when Claudia ran right into her in the hallway.

"Why don't you watch …oh, Myka," the techie recovered when she saw who it was.

"Where are you running to?" Myka asked smiling. There was such warmth in that smile that it gave the younger woman pause.

"I'm rushing off to get your boss her fraking cards," Claudia said and based on the tone, Myka gently pulled her back into her office.

"What's up Claudia?" Myka said.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" she said with total frustration.

"Uhm, because you're biting everyone's head off and that's not like you," Myka explained.

"See? _Not like me?_ I'm morphing into something people don't ever recognize," Claudia said flopping into a chair.

"I think you're worried you are," Myka pointed out.

"Look, this is so easy for you," Claudia said and Myka looked at her quizzically. _This is the same sentiment Myka had about all the pretty girls in high school. Life just seemed less complicated for them. _

"How so?" Myka wondered out loud.

"Your girlfriend is a pain in the ass. She's nice, but she's a royal pain in the ass. She's not perfect. Mine is perfect ok? And it's hard to deal with that. She always understands and she's always sweet and it's hard to deal with. And I don't even know how much I care about her, ok? So there I said it," Claudia said and Myka didn't buy it for a minute.

There was an internal messaging code at Wells Corp that the employees used to get news out. The administrative assistants were like the generals – they had their own network of communication and when something happened, they were on the front line of disseminating it. That is how Millie knew that Eileen was upstairs crying. She ran into Myka's office to tell her – without realizing who else was overhearing this news.

"What?" Claudia said shooting from her chair. "What did that woman do to her?" She raced to the elevator with Myka on her heels.

"Wait, we don't know this had anything to do with Helena," Myka tried.

"Oh, no it does. She's the one who did it," Millie confirmed and drew Myka's frown. _Did she have to share that now?_

* * *

"Now Claudia, we don't know …," the lawyer tried and followed her friend inside the car. "You don't know …," Myka tried but they were on the 17th floor and Eileen was not at her desk. In fact, she was in the kitchen. Claudia marched to the middle of the waiting area and stopped. She saw Eileen's eyes and knew the woman had been upset.

Helena's door was opened – even though Eileen was certain she had closed it – and there in Claudia's view was Helena at her desk. Claudia looked at Eileen for a second before taking off in the direction of the woman who upset her. Eileen saw that fury in her eyes and knew where she was headed. Bodies were in motion - except Helena who saw the youth charging in.

In the split second that the emotional volcano was about to erupt – Myka saw something. She had no idea what Helena did to upset Eileen or if she had, but it was obvious the girl had been crying. Helena never left her door open – and yet, there she sat as if waiting for Claudia. She didn't look surprised that the woman was plowing towards her.

Eileen knew this would be a disaster and went straight for Claudia, but something inside Myka made her put her hand out and gently tug the girl's arm and hold her back.

* * *

Claudia didn't wait to reach Helena before she started shouting. "You listen to me Helena Wells, I don't know who you think you are - well I know who you think you are- and I know you can do anything you like – but you can't do that to my girlfriend. She's kind and she's sweet and the nicest person you and I are ever going to meet and - not that Myka isn't kind because of course she is - but Eileen adores you and you can't go messing with her. OK, if she doesn't like do her work or something - ok I get that – but you can't upset her because … wait, why did you upset her?" Claudia finally took a breath and asked.

"Because you were whining that people think you can't do your job," Helena answered.

"What? I was ..what? I do not whine! I can do my job just fine. Who said that?" Claudia demanded.

"You did," Helena said back.

"You listen to me, that woman is my girlfriend and I love her and I can do my job just fine – I just," Claudia said and the words stuck in her throat.

"You just what - Ms. Donovan," Helena said and her tone wasn't gentle. Helena knew when people were teetering the best way to help them was to ..push.

"I want to be …good enough for her," Claudia said and only then looked at Helena. The Brit rose from her chair and approached her. Claudia jumped back a little. "Oh frak, you're not going to karate chop me are you?"

"Ms. Sullivan would not pursue you if you were not good enough. And even if she did, and I thought you were not good enough, I would put an end to it. So rest assured my dear Ms. Donovan that the opinions of those who matter most – agree you are good enough. Now, do you think you can take a minute to take that in?" Helena asked.

"Really?" Claudia said trying to.

"Yes, really," Helena said with more patience than she had in store at the moment.

"You think I'm … good enough?" Claudia said. Helena refrained from rolling her eyes because she had trouble with repetition.

"I do, Claudia," Helena said and meant it. "She is most fortunate." She knew this woman's history – she was the only one not surprised by the emotional display and knew ordinary measures would not bring the street wise girl to her senses.

"OK then," Claudia said because Helena's opinion really did matter a great deal to her. "Still you shouldn't make her cry," Claudia said remembering what compelled her to walk in.

"Ms. Donovan, I cannot be held responsible every time Ms. Sullivan's lacrimal glands secrete hormonal fluids in response to a perceived stress," Helena said and saw the confused look on the younger woman's face. "Every time she cries," Helena explained.

"Oh. It's just she really looks up to you," Claudia said in a softer voice.

"We shall have to rectify that if it clouds the woman's perceptions," Helena said. Then she leaned closer to the younger woman so that only she could hear her. "It's hard to let go, Ms. Donovan, I know. But that is why they call it _'falling_' in love," her boss said wisely.

Myka let go of Eileen's arm who immediately attempted to apologize. Helena had a lot on her mind and was running low on tolerance.

"Ms. Sullivan, please," Helena implored. "I think we have covered enough angst for one day. Now if you and Ms. Donovan would be so kind as to finish up your work, then go and please do have dinner on me and work this out. I will expect that when you come in tomorrow, you will both have a new outlook on life in general and be cognizant of the fact that you are fortunate to have each other. Armed with that knowledge, you will go about your work in the most diligent of fashions and you will remember that today I did not remove either of your heads and that I shan't be this kind the next time. Understood? Helena said almost out of breath, definitely out of patience.

Claudia and Eileen nodded their heads so fast, it reminded Myka of those bobble head dolls. She pursed her lips not to laugh. The women exited and Myka closed the door so she could be alone with Helena.

* * *

"Tough day at the Wells Daycare?" Myka asked sitting down in a chair next to Helena at the coffee table.

"Those two? No, they were just the icing on the proverbial pain in the arse day," Helena said. She put her hand back to rub her neck and Myka could see she really was bothered.

"What happened?" Myka asked getting up and standing behind her. She put her hands on Helena's neck and slowly began to caress it.

"Morgan was here. There was a hesitation on his part about the ink deal. He said something about Grayson wanting to meet with them – offering them substantiated information," Helena spoke as she lowered her shoulders under the carefully placed rubs.

"Any idea what that's about?" Myka asked.

"None, but I wouldn't put anything past that man. He's lost several deals to me over the years. I am surprised that Morgan would give him any credence. It must have been something to make them hesitate," Helena said.

"When will he get back to you?" Myka asked moving as far down Helena's shoulders as the jacket would allow.

"Tonight or tomorrow I guess," Helena said. "I have a good mind to take this offer off the table. _Get back to me. _Who does he think I am?"

"You are Helena G. Wells, _the one and only_ Helena G. Wells," Myka whispered in her ear.

"God you do know how to make me feel better," Helena said holding onto Myka's hands. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Myka said. "Oh look, Helena – it's snowing."

Indeed it was – the first real snow of the season. She remembered Myka saying how much she enjoyed winter and snow. And how ice skating helped her to think.

"Well we better go home, sweetie. You have a lot of signing to do," Myka said giving her a hug.

"We need to make a stop first," Helena said, the wheels turning. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

Myka went back to her office and grabbed her coat and phone. Then she pushed it in her bag and went down to meet Helena who was – as usual – fashionably late.

"Did you get everything?" the CEO asked Pete.

"All here," he said handing her two bags. "The rest is in the trunk."

"Good," Helena said getting into the back of the stretch limousine.

"Why this car tonight?" Myka asked.

"Because of this," Helena said raising the divider between them and Pete – who waved at Myka as it closed.

"Helena?" Myka said because as much as she knew sex in the back seat might be exciting, the idea of Pete on the other side of that glass detracted from it.

"Put these on," Helena said and Myka looked down. She looked at the Brit who was stripping out of the $1500 jacket and tossing it on the floor.

"Helena!" Myka said and heard her mother's tone in her own voice. "Oh geez."

Helena was dressed quickly in the blue pants and white jacket with gloves. Myka pulled out a similar outfit in white and pink.

"Where are we going?" Myka asked as she struggled out of the dress – much to Helena's delight. Helena's brain yelled at her to offer help, but she just sat there with the most devilish grin on her face.

"Ice skating," Helena said taking in a deep breath.

"Wollman will be mobbed," Myka said of the ice skating rink in Central Park.

"Not tonight it won't," Helena said because one of her phone calls was to the Mayor. "_They'll have my head on a platter tomorrow for doing this_," he complained of the thirty minute closure for his friend. Helena assured him she'd do some charity work to pay him back.

Pete took them into the park where they got out and went to the rink. People were lining up to get back in and Helena thanked them and offered hot beverages and food for everyone. Now that the crowds were appeased, she could do what she wanted. Myka was an expert skater and donned the skates quickly. She expected the Brit to be right behind her when she realized Helena was standing but with great effort and wobbling. Myka rushed back to her side.

"Helena, how many times have you ice skated before?" Myka asked thinking it had to be a few over 147 years.

"Counting tonight?" her lover asked and started to slip backwards. Myka caught her just in time.

"I'll teach you. Now, hold onto my hands," Myka said gently pulling Helena as she glided backwards.

"My pleasure," Helena said – never more grateful she had skipped out on those ice skating trips with Charles as a kid.

The two women skated hand in hand around the smooth surface. Helena felt the wind in her face as Myka deftly led them in a large circle and then guided them into large figure eights.

"You're a good instructor," Helena said feeling safe in Myka's hands.

"And you are a very good student. Now bend just a little," Myka instructed.

Helena – as was her nature – felt more confident by the minute. She pushed slightly so that the distance closed between them – enough that she could move in and kiss Myka's lips. The warmth of those lips on hers felt so good – and Myka slowed her backward movement.

"Are you thinking?" Helena asked Myka in a whisper.

"Yes," Myka said thinking that the New York skyline had just disappeared because the only thing she could see was Helena's face.

"The question is – are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Helena smiled coyly – turning quickly and now she was pulling Myka – to get off the ice so that they could go home and heat things up.

* * *

Bridget sat in her office and looked at her phone. She picked it up and then put it down again. No sense in worrying Myka, she decided. She would call her after her meeting in the morning. She didn't want to walk in blind, but she knew Myka would have called her if something was up.

* * *

Claudia sat across from Eileen in the windowed restaurant in Rockefeller Center. The two sat and talked for hours – Claudia apologizing for being such a jerk and Eileen assuring her she wasn't.

"She's pretty special," Claudia said of her boss when she realized she had staged the whole thing – or so she suspected.

"She's terrific," Eileen gushed because her feelings for Helena were always on the surface. "Almost as terrific as you," she said and Claudia blushed.

* * *

**Sorry Lyons - no Jane ...yet. (read 6reggaetongirl post on Jane Tierney) So funny. 5 Step program...lol.  
**


	5. Unabashed

**There are few writers more fortunate than I to have the wonderful readership of so many terrific people. Not only do they read -they participate. Not only do they participate - some create. **

**Henrietta McArdle has taken the time from her busy schedule to create - Helena's Holiday card! It will be posted on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC if you can stop by and take a look. She does amazing work.  
**

**Thank you for reading along. I know this is a busy time for everyone so thank you for sharing some of it with me. **

* * *

**Unabashed**

Whatever anxiety Claudia was feeling during the day melted like the snowflakes hitting the chestnut grills of the vendors outside when she sat down at the expensive restaurant table with Eileen. The lights from Rockefeller Center cast down and shone through the window into those light blue eyes across from her.

The women were famished and devoured their dinner of hamburgers and fries, much to the disappointment of the waiter who spent more time reading the specials of the day than it took them to make up their minds. They ordered ice cream and hot chocolate for dessert and watched the skaters in the famed Rockefeller Rink glide along.

"I was such a jerk," Claudia tried to say more than once, but each time Eileen shot her a look of soft reprimand and told her not to say such things.

"I bet Helena thinks I'm a jerk," Claudia said making one more attempt at confirmation.

"She admires you," Eileen said sipping her _after dinner_ hot chocolate.

"Right," Claudia scoffed.

"She thinks you're very bright," Eileen said.

"Look, I appreciate it, but you don't have to make stuff up to make me feel better," Claudia said.

"I'm not really. She told me – that's why she hacks into the system."

"I thought she did that to annoy the hell out of me," Claudia said.

"Oh maybe that, too, but she told me you were the only who could figure out how to keep her out and she thought that took real brains," Eileen said.

* * *

Helena could not wait to get back home with Myka – they were both frozen to the bone and Helena had the perfect cure for that. She thanked Pete and was out of the car – but Myka insisted they carry the expensive clothing that she had folded carefully in themselves. Helena gave her usual '_fine'_ to hurry things along. She was pulling Myka toward the stairs and yelled out to Leena to leave dinner and they would have it later. Only Myka saw the boxes on the table in the hallway awaiting Helena's signature.

"Helena, you have …," Myka was pointing but Helena was pulling at her and her clothes as she went backwards up the staircase. She tried to touch as little skin as possible because her hands were still cold. She drew Myka in and pushed her up against the wall of the hall near the top steps. She grabbed her thigh and pushed her hand up Myka's leg slowly - gently easing her other hand up under Myka's turtleneck. Myka went to scream from the cold touch, but Helena was covering her mouth in kisses.

"Dinner on the counter. You just have to heat things up," Leena shouted and then looked up at the entangled women. "Oh I see you already are," the woman smiled and Myka choked on her laughter.

"Good night," Leena laughed as she left the house.

"Helena!" Myka squealed uncomfortable a little that they got caught.

"Darling, the world knows about us," Helena laughed running her teeth along Myka's neck and down. She stopped only to pull Myka up the rest of the way and into the bedroom.

"Helena, please check your closet," Myka said of the impromptu guests that often emerged from the chamber.

Helena continued to peel off her clothes as she walked over to the door and locked it from the outside.

"You can't lock them in, Helena," Myka worried for the possible occupants.

"You're killing the moment darling," Helena said. She went back and opened the door and shouted in. No answer.

"They had their chance," Helena said locking the door and returning to disrobing. By the time she joined Myka on the large bed, there was little to get in her way.

"Helena your hands," Myka said holding them in hers as Helena sat on her thighs. Myka warmed them between hers and Helena gazed at Myka's face.

"How did I get so fortunate as to have you in my life?" Helena asked.

"I ask myself that every day about you," Myka confessed.

"We are very blessed to have each other, Myka," Helena said putting her head down on Myka's shoulder.

Myka ran her warm hands along the length of Helena's back – lightly grazing her skin. She reached over and pulled the extra blanket up over her lover as she lay atop her now.

"I don't know what I would ever do if …," Helena said and couldn't complete the thought. She buried her face in Myka's neck. Myka wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her.

"I'm right here, Helena," Myka assured her.

As close as they were, there were moments it seemed to Myka that something came over Helena – something dark and pervasive. When Myka hugged her, she swore she felt something pulling in the opposite direction –something strong and intent of winning. Myka never mentioned it – because she held onto Helena until she felt its release. Myka was intent on never losing.

* * *

When the women emerged from the bed an hour later, they felt refreshed rather than exhausted from their love-making. Myka was attentive and tender, Helena playful and pleased with how adept she was at making Myka writhe in ecstasy.

They dressed in more comfortable clothing and went downstairs. Only then did Helena notice the stack of boxes on the long tables in the hallway.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said remembering her task.

"Too bad you didn't think to have Claudia come up with a program to duplicate your signature," Myka teased.

"Do not think I didn't consider it, but we have a very persnickety Director of Human Resources who balked that it wasn't personal enough. I do think that woman sits up at night thinking of ways to annoy me," Helena said of her dear friend.

"Oh yes, this from a woman who purposely clacks steel balls whenever she visits your office," Myka reminded her.

"It helps me think," Helena lied.

"It does not!" Myka said. "You do it to torture the woman, admit it." Myka squinted her eyes just a little, pursed her lips, and waited for Helena to admit she was had.

"A little," Helena shrugged her shoulders.

Myka playfully squeezed Helena's neck as she helped her heat up the roast chicken and vegetables. They dined at the counter top in the kitchen rather than the dining room because Myka made them clean everything up and Helena loathed it.

When they were done, Helena made tea and they went into the dining room where she could begin her assignment. Myka opened boxes of Crane engraved cards.

"There are so many of them," Helena said looking at the boxes.

"I'll tell you what. Do a good job and afterwards we'll…," Myka bent down and whispered her plan in Helena's ear.

Helena's dark eyes burned with her delight. "How you motivate me," she sighed to Myka.

The pair worked in tandem as Helena affixed her signature on the bottom of the card and Myka returned it to the envelope. Helena asked Myka to read her the name on the envelopes and if it was someone that Helena had dealt with personally, she wrote a brief statement on the card.

"They will really appreciate this, Helena," Myka said of the personal touch. "What is on your Christmas list?" Myka asked as she gently glided in the 100th card into its covering.

"You of course," Helena said immediately.

"I mean a gift silly," Myka explained. Dark eyes looked up from writing to gaze at her.

"You are a gift, Myka," Helena said with great feeling.

Myka never tired of the kind words that came from those lips. "God your accent makes my knees weak," Myka said because Helena's speech was part word, part lyric.

"I'll attend to your knees later," Helena teased. She continued to sign her name as Myka would replace the card beneath her hand.

"We make a good team," Helena said of their joint effort.

"We really do," Myka concurred.

* * *

When Helena would take a break, Myka would hold her hand and massage it since she knew that all that repetition could make your muscles ache. Helena could have rewritten the dictionary with Myka's ministrations. When Myka went to make another cup of tea, Helena looked over at her phone. No message from Morgan. Perhaps he had met with Grayson and realized that the man was bluffing and was too embarrassed to call Helena. She decided she would give Merck another chance, but not before properly admonishing them for this waste of her time.

Then she braced herself for what was about to happen. She had been practicing for weeks and almost had it down. She even did it in the mirror in the bathroom. The problem of course was how well Myka knew her. It had to be perfectly timed or Myka would know.

"Here you go," Myka said as she placed the second cup of tea down. Helena had insisted she would do it, but Myka protested and said she would prepare it while Helena continued writing out cards. She had fifty more to go.

Helena thanked her and kept writing as Myka sat across from her – waiting. "You did say you wanted tea, yes?" Myka asked.

"Oh yes, thank you," Helena said and put the pen down. This was it. She took a sip and swallowed and immediately smiled. "Oh this is very good," Helena said as she continued to hold the smile on her face.

"Let me see your tongue," Myka said - repeating an old adage that her grandmother used to say to her when she suspected of her fibbing. Myka grew up believing if you told a lie, your tongue would really turn black. Myka said it to the wrong person.

"Why of course darling," Helena said jumping up at the distraction. "Tell me where you'd like to see it?" she asked as she went behind Myka's chair.

"OK, ok you know what I mean," Myka said trying to get the lying Brit back on track.

"I really think I do," Helena said pushing her hands down Myka's arms as she let the tip of her tongue run along the edge of Myka's ear.

Myka pulled her closer and laughed at the tickling sensation. "Maybe you could call Claudia to do the rest?

Helena relinquished her grip on Myka and returned to her seat. "I believe Ms. Donovan will be busy this evening."

"You staged that whole thing didn't you?" Myka said knowingly.

"I have no idea what you mean, Counselor," Helena said taking the next card and acting very busy.

"You knew that Claudia would go berserk when she heard Eileen was upset, didn't you? You did that to get her up there so she could sort out her real feelings didn't you, Dr. Freud?" Myka asked like the cross-examiner.

"Darling, I knew Freud and I'm better looking," Helena deflected the answer.

"Well you're a wonderful boss, but you're a terrible liar," Myka said and Helena tried to look shocked at the accusation.

"Your words sting me," Helena said feigning hurt.

"Really? Then drink your tea," Myka said a little too confidently for Helena's liking.

"It's … I … of course," Helena stammered and took another sip under the watchful eye of the woman who knew her well. This time she was less prepared and the slow gulp of the liquid was noticeable.

"You don't like it, do you?" the lawyer asked.

"I believe it is the effort that I find most appealing," Helena said thinking quickly.

"Well I hope you'll give me more time to learn," Myka said.

"Take all the time you need dear," Helena said because she was improving, but nowhere near Eileen.

"I guess you'll never fire Eileen now," Myka teased.

"She has too much to learn for me to do that. And she really must begin," Helena said looking away deep in thought. "This is why I arranged for them to stay over in the City tonight. ," Helena said as she drew her attention back to the cards.

"You arranged for her to stay in the City?" Myka asked curious.

"Yes, she and Ms. Donovan. I cannot wait for either of them to make their move so I am making it for them," Helena said matter of factly.

"Helena, you can't make people do something if they aren't ready," Myka said worried Helena was crossing a boundary.

"Don't be silly darling, I'm not _making_ them. I am giving them a gentle push that will hopefully get my Director of Technology and my assistant to be able to focus at work," Helena said shaking her hand out from exhaustion. She looked over at Myka's concerned look.

"Oh really Myka, the two of them are like very polite people holding the door for one another. _You go, no you go first, no I insist, no please you first_," Helena scorned. "I simply held the door tonight and pushed them both through."

"I can't wait to see what work is like now," Myka mused thinking of the risk involved in Helena's plan.

Myka went over and took Helena's hand again and rubbed it gently. "Your fingers must be so tired," she said as she softly pulled on each one to stretch it. The gesture sent tingling sensations up Helena's arms.

"Hold these," Helena said and pushed two cards in front of her. Myka leaned over held the cards in place as the genius took two pens, one in each hand, and signed her signature perfectly.

Helena was very motivated to finish the job.

* * *

"This was really nice," Claudia said when the cups were drained of the warm chocolate drinks.

"Ms. Sullivan?" the waiter asked.

"Yes?" Eileen said.

"Ms. Wells asked that I present this to you before you left," he said softly.

Eileen opened the card and read it and then looked up at Claudia.

"What is it?" the techie asked.

"It says there's a room waiting at the Waldorf," Eileen said.

"Oh God, she wants you to stay in the City so you can get to work early?" Claudia said throwing down her napkin.

"Actually, it says it's for both of us. And that we ..," Eileen said already blushing.

Claudia leaned over worried about the rest. "What does it say?"

Eileen cleared her throat. "It says …we both have the day off tomorrow."

* * *

**I believe Helena was getting as impatient as some of you for our newly formed couple. **


	6. Undeniable

**Undeniable**

Eileen and Claudia decided it was late and it wouldn't hurt to stop by the Waldorf and check out the suite. If Helena had anything to do with it, it was sure to be top shelf. Maybe they would just go over and hang out for a little while. _Why let a perfectly good hotel room go to waste at the height of the holiday season, _they reasoned.

They went to the front desk and checked in - wondering why no one asked them if they had luggage.

"You don't think she rented it by the hour, do you?" Claudia asked getting freaked out.

The two women walked into the suite –and both let out '_wow'_ upon seeing it. The bellhop showed them where everything was which meant he walked them through the rooms. There was an outer room lined with fresh poinsettia plants, the living room had two couches, a massive entertainment center and and a gaming console. The hotel staff then pointed out the bedroom with the roaring fire in the fireplace. The bathroom inside that looked larger than Claudia's apartment. Eileen grabbed some money to tip him, but he explained that '_everything had been taken care of_.' Indeed it had.

Both women looked around at the glamor of the place. Eventually, they stood outside the bedroom and peeked inside, neither crossing the threshold just yet…. until one of them saw…..

"Oh my God, is this a whole rack of clothes from _J. Crew_?" Eileen said lured in by the sight of outfits.

Claudia looked over and there on the opposite side was a duplicate rack with garments in darker shades. "Mine are from _Forever 21_," she said looking at the trendy outfits that screamed her name. _Helena knew they would be going straight from dinner and would not have any clothes with them. _

"Do you think?" Eileen asked because she never heard of hotels providing shopping sprees.

"Yes, I do. Your boss thinks of everything. It's nice – in a _freaky- over- the- top- cont_rolling- kind of way," Claudia smiled. Eileen laughed and gently pushed Claudia back. Silence befell them and when they realized where they were. Claudia cleared her throat about a dozen times and said something about checking out the game system.

"Hey," Eileen said gently tugging her arm. "I just wanted to thank you for, you know, sticking up for me today. That was very brave of you to go marching in there like that."

Claudia puffed out her chest, uncomfortable with the praise and tried to shake it off. "It was no biggie," she said, but felt frozen in the clear blue eyes that stared back at her.

Eileen had hoped for - but never planned for their first time; she just knew she wanted it to be sweet and romantic and to happen when they were ready. She felt they were heading in the right direction, but worried that she would scare Claudia if she moved too quickly. Then she watched Helena push Claudia to the brink today – and decided she would have to initiate things. She didn't know Helena had this night planned, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her hands.

For the first time in Eileen's life, she took complete control.

"I really appreciate it," Eileen said closing in on Claudia and reaching up to kiss her.

"She… was…. really… mad," Claudia said in breaths - thinking back to the fierce look in Helena's eyes. Had it been for any other reason, Claudia knew she would have choked right then and there. Claudia stared at the woman who had stolen her heart without her permission. Her breathing was faster now and she could feel her brain shutting down with the same whirling sound computers make when you shut them off.

"So are we..," Claudia asked trying hard not to look at the bed.

"Yes," Eileen answered.

Claudia nodded her head. "And you think…?"

"Yes," Eileen confirmed. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I mean I do ….," Claudia answered truthfully. She was so afraid of doing something stupid that she froze. "Hey…..you know," she laughed nervously, "You know I have no …idea..what I'm..," she tried to inform Eileen, but the younger woman put her finger to her lip.

"We'll figure it out," Eileen assured her. The romantic did what she did best – she followed her heart. She gently reached up and cupped Claudia's face in her hands and pulled her in to the softest of kisses.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be of any help," the proud techie confessed.

"That's okay," Eileen said unbuttoning the blouse across from her.

"Oh okay good because usually I like to help. You know lend a hand and all," Claudia stammered.

Eileen took Claudia's hands and put them on the top button of her own blouse. "Start there," the younger woman instructed and Claudia snapped to it relieved to have some direction. She felt as if she had been handed a _Faberge_ egg and told not to break it.

"Oh sure, of course, duh," she said nervously. Next, Claudia mimicked Eileen as she removed her skirt and stockings.

"It's uhm cold," Eileen said said rubbing her hands up her own arms.

"You want me to get you a blanket?" Claudia asked, but neither woman moved. It wasn't a blanket she wanted. Eileen waited.

"Yeah, it is ..uhm cold," Claudia said finally.

"Let me warm you up then," Eileen said pulling her toward the bed and pulling back the massive duvet. She slipped under the sheet and blanket – barely disturbing them. Claudia followed and slid alongside her.

Eileen ran her hand over Claudia's shoulder and down her arm. A trail of kisses followed until Claudia's clouded mind was clear on what she wanted. She touched Eileen tentatively until it hurt not to pull her in. She could feel walls falling – resistance melting – as she gave into her desire to be – not just touched – but loved.

For someone who professed that they had no idea what they were doing, Eileen proved to be a very skilled lover. No part of Claudia was left untouched and while it was the gentlest sensation she ever felt, it was deliberate and expressive – as if she knew every part of Claudia's body. Claudia gasped for air, grabbed the sheets tightly, and screamed. It was the most out of control the woman who ate control for breakfast had ever been – and it was wonderful.

Claudia hesitated – concerned with her lack of skills. Eileen pulled her in and encouraged her – whispering soft _yes's_ as Claudia explored her body. Hearing Eileen call her name so passionately gave her the warmest feeling in her chest – like her heart was about to explode. The more Claudia touched her, the more confident she felt until Eileen begged her to release her.

The young lovers collapsed in each others arms – cuddling in the massive pile of sheets and blankets in the glow of the fireplace and twinkling lights of Manhattan outside their window.

"_This is what it's like to make love to an angel_," Claudia mused in her head feeling goofy for even thinking it.

Neither could remember ever being so happy.

* * *

The next morning, Bridget Cummings rushed across town to get to her appointment. She never liked Ted Grayson – having met him at high net worth clientele parties and social events. He had expressed interest in her, but she politely turned him away. Now she had to wait for him to call her into his office. If it weren't for the fact that Helena was such an important client, she would have sent one of her underlings to hear what he had to say. Maybe it was because of Myka she wanted to handle this personally. She finally was ushered into the inner office where Ted greeted her warmly and thanked her for coming all the way to his office.

"I think it will be worth your while," he said as he shook her hand. She hadn't removed her glove on purpose.

"I do hope so, Mr. Grayson, I'm a very busy woman," Bridget said only then taking off her gloves. It was a significant gesture.

"I believe you will find, as Morgan Styles of Merck did yesterday, that what we have is enough to give you pause about your famed client. I'm doing you a favor," he said and her expression didn't change. Favors always came with a price in her business.

"I'm listening, but not for long so if you could skip the pontificating?" Bridget said.

Ted pulled back in his seat. He had hoped to impress the statuesque woman who modeled while she was in college. Now she was asking him to rush his delivery.

"We have uncovered evidence that the great Helena Wells may have overlooked something in her bid to take the company public," Ted said.

Bridget doubted it – they had done a very thorough vetting process of the company.

"You're not referring to her private life here are you, Ted?" Bridget asked because she could dig his up in half an hour.

"I am referring to her ….family life," Ted said smiling broadly.

"Ted, you're not going to go there are you? That she and Myka Bering are .," Bridget asked aghast.

"Not her lover, Bridget. She would have no holds on the Wells fortune. No, I'm talking about someone who – until my crack team of investigators found her – had no idea she was entitled to her fair share of that money," Ted said. "It is old money you know."

"Helena has a daughter she doesn't know about? Really Ted? This is the best you could come up with?" Bridget scoffed at the Hollywoodesque ploy.

"No, we've uncovered a cousin – who according to initial DNA tests, proves that this woman and your client share the same markers. Now of course we'll do more testing, but as of right now – it looks like there's a - _new Heir in town_," Ted said grinning from ear to ear.

"And you think she's entitled to Helena's amassed fortune? They're not married even if it turns out to be true. My cousin can't touch my pension plan," Bridget pointed out and started to get up.

"A few years ago, your client suddenly started drawing on her family's account. She was the last Wells standing so it was hers. It is where she got the money to start her company. We just want to make sure that my new friend – the new Heir – gets what she has coming to her. Even if it turns out to be nothing, you can't take a company public while it's under investigation, can you?" Ted asked making his point.

That was the real card he was holding. Whether or not it was proven that this person was a relative of Helena's and if she was entitled to any money wasn't the real issue. It was the investigation that would have to be conducted that would stall the company's plan to go forward.

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" Bridget asked trying to play it down.

"Yes and oh – this. We're having a little trouble finding out any information out about your client. It seems there is a gap in her ancestry tree somehow. Not that it concerns you of course," Ted said hoping she would deliver that message to Helena, too.

"What are you suggesting, Ted? Helena Wells got in a time machine and dropped into the 21st Century?" Bridget asked on her way out.

* * *

Claudia woke up to the sun shining into the room. She smiled and reached out and found Eileen already awake.

"Good morning, how are you? Wow what time is it?" the well-rested techie said.

"Seven thirty. I'm very good, how are you?" Eileen asked putting her arm around Claudia. Claudia loved the warm feeling her body felt leaning into Eileen.

"Really good," Claudia said. There was a calmness she had not known alive inside her. "I better let them know about today," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Claudia," Eileen said and Claudia heard something in her voice.

"Let me guess," the very perceptive older woman said. "You want to go into work?" She felt Eileen shrug her shoulders and was pretty sure her heart was beating faster. _She was anxious about this_?

"It's just … Helena…," Eileen said unsure of how to explain the urgency she felt. This absence was unplanned and she knew Helena had not given it much thought.

"You do know she exists without your tea on the weekend's right?" Claudia teased – but there was no answer. Her head shot up to look at her friend. Guilt was plastered to her face like a mask. "She does not make you come in from Brooklyn on the weekends to make her tea does she?" Claudia was sitting up now, ready for round two of _you better not put any claims on my woman_.

"No of course not," Eileen said – but there was still a glint in her eye.

"You might as well tell me before you break out in blotches," Claudia reminded her.

"Sometimes – not often – sometimes when I think she could use it – I stop by and tell her I was in the neighborhood and if she wants me to make her tea, I could," Eileen admitted to her charade.

"And she believes you?" Claudia said surprised.

"She _really_ likes her tea," Eileen said.

"So you want to go in… because she needs her tea?" Claudia asked. She didn't need Eileen to answer. She could see the discomfort in those pale eyes as she wrestled with this.

"OK we'll go in," she consented kissing Eileen's almost pouting lips. "I need to make sure her Highness signed all those cards anyway," Claudia said and immediately saw the relief on Eileen's face. Eileen practically squealed with delight as she felt the burden be lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't explain half the things she felt about Helena – and thankfully, Claudia wasn't asking her too.

"I will make this up to you," Eileen said kissing her gratitude onto Claudia's lips.

"OK, but I'm taking _two_ outfits with me. Your boss is gonna pay for stealing you away," Claudia said trying to console herself of the fact that Helena was going to be ubiquitous as always.

"You know she's your boss, too?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me," Claudia playfully scoffed.

"You know we all know you like her, right?" Eileen said pushing her body into Claudia's.

"Yeah," Claudia said not happy that it was such a well-known fact.

* * *

Bridget left after telling Ted she wanted to see whatever proof he had before she would stop the public offering. It was like putting the brakes on a train going a hundred miles an hour – there would be screeching up and down Wall Street at the delay.

It was time to call Myka.

* * *

**You won't believe the liberties I am going to take with DNA testing so put your CSI notes to bed.  
I need to get them to the Wells Gala and then New Year's Eve - and presents and decorating and cookies  
and fighting and angst and ...oh I think I said too much. Erase that part.  
**


	7. Uncovering

**Not every turn in a story goes as smoothly as I would like it to - so if you hit your head when we come across the bumps in this chapter, I apologize now.  
Tis the season to be - forgiving. I may have also taken a wrong turn in the ancestry lane.  
**

**As always, you guys are simply the best. **

* * *

**Uncovering**

Myka looked down at her phone and saw the number and hesitated only a minute before convincing herself that Helena wouldn't mind.

"Hi Bridget," was all she said before she realized that wasn't true. Helena groaned, threw her head back, and rolled her eyes. "Sure, let me go back to my office and check." Myka ended the call. "That was Bridget; she just wants to go over a section of the proposal."

"I do not care for her," Helena shared feeling a tinge of jealousy.

"I didn't know that," Myka teased. She ran her foot along Helena's calf as a soothing gesture.

"I like that – but I still don't like her," Helena said, but Myka saw the glimmer in her eye. She wasn't really upset.

"Wait – what are you going to do for tea?" Myka said acting as if this were the biggest problem of the day. That is when it dawned on Helena that her gesture to help her assistant and her IT Director was having some repercussion.

"Mrs. Frederic can make it, " she said as the woman appeared in the doorway.

"A promotion? I don't know what to say," Irene said clutching her pearls. "Can I see you?"

"Of course you _can_ see me. I'm right here. I believe the question is - _may you see me_," Helena said because she was slightly annoyed that Myka was leaving to talk to another woman. She knew it was all business.

"They don't pay me enough," Irene smiled as Myka passed her by.

"We are all set for Friday. Guests will arrive between 6 and 7 for the cocktail hour, you will make your entrance at 7…," Irene said reading off the list.

"7:15," Helena corrected her.

Irene looked over her glasses. "7:15, to greet your guests. Now remember, Myka asked to look over a list of all the names of the staff so she will prompt you on anyone that you don't remember."

"I do love that eidetic memory of hers," Helena smiled.

"The party will go until ten. There will be food and music in the theater for the younger crowd," Irene read.

"Well, then I will know where to find you," Helena teased.

"You don't have to spend the night talking to everyone. Anytime you want to be rescued, you can use a code word and one of us will intercede," Irene said.

"How about _you're fired_?" Helena said mischievously.

"Oh thank God Myka will be there to keep an eye on you," Irene said exasperated. She started to get up to leave.

"I have your Christmas gift," Helena said acting nonchalant about the gift she had planned for weeks. The only person who knew of course was Myka who confirmed it was a wonderful idea.

"I don't open my presents until Christmas," Irene said caught off guard.

"This one you will," Helena challenged. She handed the woman a cream-colored envelope.

"I would prefer…," Irene stated but Helena put her hands on her hips and the older woman knew it would be useless.

Irene opened the flap and took out the enclosed thicker envelope that contained a ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii and a reservation for the Four Seasons. Irene was used to the teasing and swapping sharp witticisms with Helena, but this was so nice a gesture that she seemed speechless. Then she looked at the dates.

"Helena, this is very …generous, uhm.. (cleared her throat) ..thank you," Irene said still looking at the paper.

"I am tired of hearing you complain about not getting to take a vacation," Helena lied.

"The airline ticket says two weeks, but the reservation is for one night. You're not making me camp out on the beach?" Irene teased and Helena handed her another envelope.

"What is this?" Irene said as she opened the second package. Inside were photos of a colonial house on what appeared to be the island of Maui. "I don't understand."

"I know how much you love it there. That is your vacation home," Helena said and stated to feel emotional. "Not your retirement home, mind you. You're not to stay there."

"You bought me a vacation home?" Irene said now too stunned to kid around.

"Yes, I had it built for you. I asked your sons what you liked and based on that input, we designed this house. I am not entirely sure they got your brains, sad to say," Helena said thinking of how annoyed they were to work with.

"I don't know what to say," the older woman admitted overwhelmed by the generosity and thoughtfulness of the gift.

"Well, I shall make a note on my calendar of the date as I do believe this is a first," Helena said trying to sweep the emotions under the rug and not trip.

Irene walked over and pulled Helena into a loving and motherly hug. "You are very special to me; you do know that, yes?" Irene said.

Helena's heart filled with the love that was conveyed in those words and embrace. "As you are to me," she said her voice cracking the tiniest bit.

Irene gave her one tighter squeeze before releasing her and leaving. When she got to the door she turned back - "You know you can call me when I'm there, yes?" and thought she heard Helena release the breath she was holding –waiting for that permission.

"If you want me to," Helena said looking like she was already busy looking at her computer.

"I do," Irene said knowing it had to be her request or the stubborn woman wouldn't do it and make life miserable for everyone else.

* * *

Myka was rushing off the elevator when she saw Irene. She recognized the envelope in her hand.

"You'll let her call you right?" Myka said still walking toward the office.

"Would I do that to you?" Irene laughed.

It seemed odd to Myka not to see Eileen sitting at the front desk and wondered who would man that station today in her absence. No one would be good enough for Helena and yet, someone had to take the calls. Myka knocked on the door and went in.

Helena was still sitting at her desk –taking in the feelings that attempted to sweep over her about Irene that she countered and swept aside.

"Irene looks very happy. I take it she enjoyed her gift?" Myka said approaching Helena's desk.

"Of course," Helena said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked because the Brit seemed very subdued.

"Pardon? Of course I am," Helena said pulling herself back and sounding annoyed that she allowed herself to drift off. "You aren't saying I can't survive without that woman for two weeks are you? Because her vacation will be mine as well. She won't be running in here with all kinds of nonsense to bother me with," Helena overly protested.

Myka bit her lip not to smile. Helena was adorable when she was failing miserably at convincing anyone she didn't have the fondest of feelings for the HR Director.

"I meant …without your tea," Myka said and drew an irksome look. Helena had forgotten that her tea would not be forthcoming.

"No good deed, Myka. I help those two to get their heads on straight and now I will not have tea," Helena brooded.

"I could make it….," was met with an instantaneous and resounding – "No!" followed by the weakest – "But thank you," ever uttered. That was the second time Myka almost burst out in laughter. Helena had a very hard time feigning politeness when she was perturbed.

"Helena, I am actually here on another matter," Myka started. "I just got off the phone with Bridget."

"How is the investment banker?" Helena asked and didn't care.

"She's good. She called to tell me that she met with Ted Grayson this morning," Myka said.

"Jumping ship already is she?" Helena said disinterested.

"Helena, she told me that he's claiming that he found evidence that you …..might have a relative out there?" Myka asked carefully.

"A relative?" Helena asked. Her chair was turned and she was staring out the window now.

"Yes, he's claiming that they did DNA testing and found someone who has similar markers as you and therefore, could be a relative. I never asked Helena, but did Charles have descendants?" Myka asked.

"Yes, two sons who then had families. The Warehouse kept track of them while I was bronzed. When I was initially taken to the Bronze Sector, I gave them all of my financial accounts and asked that they be taken care of. Charles and I had come to an equitable arrangement regarding the royalties – he had twenty-five percent and I had the remainder. Seemed fair at the time," Helena mused.

She turned back to look at Myka from staring out the window as she reflected on her past life. "I have nothing to do with Charles' inheritance, nor does his family have anything to do with mine."

"Ted Grayson claims he has proof of a relative that might have claims to your fortune – the money you built Wells Corp with," Myka said running different scenarios in her head. "We will wait to see what he has, Helena, but Bridget is concerned that this will delay the IPO."

"Indeed it will," Helena said.

"Helena, you don't seem concerned about this, are you?" Myka asked. After watching Helena's involvement in almost every aspect of the company, she found it hard to believe she would relinquish control. Yet, taking the company public was already in progress when Myka got there. "Do you want to go forward with the IPO?"

"I thought I wanted to have things in place – in case I – wasn't here," Helena said. She looked back out the window, but in the reflection, Myka could see sadness in her dark eyes at the memory of what she had been through.

"I'm confused, Helena," Myka said.

"Myka, when they released me in South Dakota, I asked their qualified tech person to help me search for my family. It was sad for me to learn that Charles' charm and my brilliance were not genetically passed down through the ages. It seemed with each new generation, a paler shade of the Wells legacy appeared. Though there are a few scattered remnants of Charles' lineage, the most promising one seemed to have been his great great grandson who possessed the greatest hope. This young man was granted the genes that life had held back from his forebears after Charles. He was a graduate of Princeton University with a promising career in medicine. His wife was a teacher. They were tragically killed abroad. His wife was pregnant," Helena relayed. Myka had never heard this before and she listened attentively, trying to tie this in to what Bridget had just told her.

"Oh that's awful," Myka said. "Did the child ….?"

"The child lived but tragically was stolen by the very doctors who saved her and then given to unscrupulous people who sold the child on the black market for illegal adoptions. Before the transaction could occur – the authorities stepped in. The child was believed to be part of the war torn locale and given over to the Catholic nuns who handled proper adoptions. Their office was fire bombed in retaliation for the authorities upsetting the illegal business. That is where the trail went cold for me. I decided I would continue searching as I built this company. Then a year ago, something happened. I was able to get a location on the child. They had been adopted by a very good family in New York. I thought I could leave well enough alone – and watch out for the child – providing if necessary," Helena said.

"What happened?" Myka asked. Helena sat back at her desk and looked at Myka. The cloud of sadness in her eyes had passed.

"She applied for a job here," Helena said smiling.

"Oh my God, Helena - it's Eileen!" Myka said – the pieces coming together. "Why didn't you tell me?" Myka wondered out loud.

"I had to be sure. The testing is still very difficult. Only Wells and Grayson have the advanced testing and I needed Grayson to verify what I suspected to be true. And he did," Helena explained. "She does not know."

"Does she know she was adopted?" Myka asked.

"Yes, she knows the Sullivan's are her adoptive parents. They told her that it was almost impossible for them to find out who are biological parents were because of the circumstances. I didn't know what to do and was unsure how to inform them. She has a right to know, but it is not for me to tell her. It is up to her parents even though she is of age now," Helena said.

"So they would think you're her …?" Myka asked.

"Cousins – somewhat removed. Her direct line with me is more technically a great great grandniece, I think," Helena said.

"Helena, she will be thrilled ….she adores you," Myka said.

"She does have a mild affection for me, I will admit," Helena smiled.

"Helena, you have a mild affection for double stuffed Oreos or black and white movies. This kid worships the ground you walk on," Myka said.

"I wanted to tell you, Myka, but I couldn't be sure and I was afraid it would compromise your position in the IPO," Helena said. "I didn't like keeping it from you."

"Now what do we do?" Myka asked thinking of all the implications as only a lawyer would. "Wait, how did he get samples of anyone's DNA?"

"I gave it to him," Helena laughed. "I challenged him to match his testing against mine, gave him what I said was my DNA and samples of others and asked him to see what he could find."

"So you wanted him to tell Bridget?" Myka asked.

"Yes, now that I know there is someone else, I do not need to leave the company in the hands of a Board of Directors. Now, it can always be run by a Wells," Helena said.

"Or a Sullivan," Myka remarked thinking it was the discovery of Eileen that changed Helena's mind.

"No, she will add my name when she finds out," Helena said without question.

"Of course she will," Myka said thinking that there wasn't anything the girl would refuse Helena.

"When will you tell her?" Myka asked.

"I will contact the Sullivan's first. I do not wish to do anything without their approval. She's not ready – she has a great deal to learn," Helena said.

"Oh that's going to be so hard," Myka said thinking of the challenge that lie ahead for the youth.

"I know darling, but I feel it is my duty. I know you will help me," Helena said because of course she thought Myka was remarking on the challenges ahead for her.

Myka smiled – to think Helena had found a connection in Eileen that was undeniably real.

"This does not mean she is my heir, you know,' Helena said.

"Oh?" Myka asked. Helena moved in closer to Myka.

"My heir could be a Wells-Bering," Helena said softly.

Myka had not really thought about that.

"I really could do with my tea right now," Helena said of the morning she was having. As if on cue, there was a light knock on the door and in stepped Eileen with the tray - with the perfectly brewed beverage Helena was craving.

It was hard to say whose grin was wider - Helena's at the pleasure at receiving her antidote or Myka's - knowing now that the connection between these two was very real.

* * *

**Really great job for those of you who knew the connection before. I took full liberties with DNA - and even stretced it a bit to suit the story line. I hope it did not leave you too confused - or disappointed in it's depth. (Ha or lack therefore). **


	8. Unboxed

**Unboxed**

"Thank you, Ms. Sullivan," Helena said practically grabbing the tea off the tray and sipping it.

"How are you?" Myka asked and then felt uneasy at the natural question given the fact that she knew about last night.

"Very well, thank you Ms. Bering," Eileen said before going back out.

"I do hope everything went well for them," Myka said out of fondness for both women.

"It better have. I have no time for their lovesick antics. You undoubtedly will have to handle Ms. Cummings all day," Helena said unable to hold back the displeasure on her face.

"I would much rather _handle you_ all day, Ms. Wells," Myka said allowing an off-handed remark to spontaneously fall from her lips.

"You best be careful, Ms. Bering. I am very good friends with the HR Director," Helena teased, still cupping her tea lovingly.

"I'm glad to finally hear you admit it," Myka said gently tapping Helena from behind. Helena steadied her cup from the slight jump.

"That is the kind of thing that can get you in hot water, you know," Helena said.

"I'm counting on it," Myka said taking her leave – and leaving Helena to think they switched places for a minute.

Myka went out and stole a glance at Eileen. She smiled to think how ironic it was that Helena's relative would be the fairest, lightest eye, blonde girl. What was not ironic to Myka was that it would be someone with the kindest heart. No, for sure they had that in common.

* * *

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena called from her office and the woman was in the doorway in a second.

"Yes?" Eileen said and then burst into a flood of thank you's for the hotel room and the day off, but that she thought she should come in with all that she and Claudia had to do although she really appreciated it.

Helena sat expressionless. She was hoping the time together would straighten them out. It would seem it made her secretary even more hyper.

"Ms. Sullivan, you are most welcomed. You will find there is a fine balance between work and love – one that you must strive to meet every day. Of course, for those of us who share the same office building with our lovers, it can be more challenging. Work hard at that love, because you do not wish to become annoying to those you work with," Helena said smiling but meant it.

"Yes ma'am," Eileen said understanding her completely.

"Now I have a project for you to work on, " Helena said, and the youth shot up at attention. "I am having an office built on this floor next to mine early next year and would like your help."

"You want me to find the contractors?" Eileen asked.

"I want you to design it," Helena said.

"Design it?" Eileen asked confused. She knew nothing about architecture or design.

"Yes, I want you to imagine a space that you think someone could work in that would be functional yet inviting. I have been told my tastes run more to the old fashion side," Helena said of her cherry wood desk.

"I love your office," Eileen said because to her the dark wood was warm.

"Well this is for someone younger..," Helena started to say when Eileen interjected - "Don't you want Ms. Bering to design it then?"

"Excuse me?" Helena said offended.

"If Ms. Bering is going to move up here, don't …," Eileen tried but got the raised hand to stop immediately. She did.

"I have asked Ms. Bering if she would like to relocate her office, but she has politely refused my request," Helena said because she wasn't happy with Myka's decision. "Be that as it may, I will need the space for someone else. Now Ms. Sullivan, please do not skip Christmas with your family working on this. I fear as it is they think I am Scrooge," Helena said.

"They like you," Eileen said and the tiniest blotch appeared on her neck. Helena looked at it and smiled.

"We will see about that love," Helena said thinking of their take on the news.

Helena reached in the drawer and took out the signature blue box and presented it to Eileen. "Ms. Sullivan, I want to thank you for all your hard work and dedication in the short time you've been here. I don't think I could start my day without your tea. Your skills are _hors de série. _Even Ms. Bering, bless her heart cannot do it," Helena said sighing. She then handed the box to the young woman who stood frozen.

"Thank you so much," Eileen said standing there. Helena only rolled her eyes the slightest before saying, "Would you like to open it?"

"Yes!" Eileen said and Helena thought how much work lie ahead for them.

The youth slowly untied the blue thick ribbon and then opened the box. Inside was a _Tiffany Gemea_ watch made of stainless steel with white lacquer deal and blue Roman numerals with a white strap.

"It's …it's beautiful," Eileen said of the expensive time piece.

"It will become increasingly important for you in your career to be on time for meetings. I thought this would help you," Helena said smiling.

"I will treasure it –always," Eileen said. She stood there as Helena removed it and placed it on the wrist of the younger woman. There was something so warm in that touch, that Eileen could not speak.

"It befits you – remember that," Helena said of the classy watch. Eileen nodded her head, reached out, and grabbed her boss to thank her.

* * *

This was a long day for Helena. When Eileen left, Claudia walked in to thank Helena for the kind gesture of dinner and _everything_.

"I do hope _everything_ worked out well," Helena said but of course she knew it did by Eileen's demeanor.

"Look, I want you to know – I know you're like super protective of her and I would never do anything to hurt her or anything so like if it doesn't work out – you know I know – I know where I stand ok?" Claudia said, shoving her hands in her pockets. It took a lot for her to say that – and Helena knew it even if she shuttered at the grammar.

"You think if you were to break up with Ms. Sullivan that I would cast you to the streets?" Helena asked frowning. There was great deal about Claudia that she understood – more than Claudia knew.

"Not cast like throw but yeah, I can't make tea so it stands to reason," Claudia said trying to make a joke.

"Ms. Donovan, the only thing more guarded than your heart is your ability to trust. And I understand why. When you lose people, the world is a very harsh place and I know that. You are right about my affection for Ms. Sullivan – her tea making skills aside – but you, Ms. Donovan hold a very special place in my heart. You have persevered where most mortals would have crumbled or given up. You have built your life with little help and should always be proud of that. Your employment here will never be tethered to another's. You will always be here because you want to be and because you deserve to be," Helena said and Claudia lost it.

"I just …it's been so hard …and she's so kind …that it scares me. And you…are so good to me," Claudia said between holding back sobs.

'_There is not enough tea to get me through this day_,' Helena thought in her head as she reached out and hugged the girl. Claudia tried with all her might to allow that hug to sink in, but she pulled back after a few seconds, afraid Helena would deem her weak.

"I'm sorry, time of the month," she lied and Helena knew it.

"I would like you to have this," Helena said handing the next box to her. Claudia looked surprised and took it. This was the first year Helena did this. In the past, Helena sent out bonus checks through payroll and that was it. People wouldn't even dare knock on her door on Christmas Eve to wish her a Merry Christmas. No, this year was quite different indeed.

Claudia quickly opened the box and gazed down on a one of a kind set of computer tools. "I didn't think they made…," she said of the shiny silver screwdrivers and tools.

"They don't. I had them specially made," Helena said proud of her accomplishment.

Claudia grabbed Helena so tightly – for a great deal more than just the tools – that she nearly knocked her over. She released her and left quickly.

"Note to self," Helena said out loud, "Next year, Irene does this or Myka stays."

* * *

Helena felt as if it had been hours since she saw Myka. She texted her to ask her to have lunch, but Myka explained Bridget was coming there so that they could go over things. Helena had one more anger management class under her belt and it was a good thing or she could easily lose it over that occurrence. She needed to think of something positive, so she called up Pierre to make sure everything was set for the Christmas party. The invitation asked the guests to wear black dresses and black suits. The only color in the room would be what Helena and Myka wore. And those colors were easy.

Helena had chosen a _Zac Posen_ Duchesse Cape gown in green for Myka. It was a cape design draped across the shoulders with a v neckline. It had a contoured formfitting silhouette. The dress hugged tightly until the knee, where it flared out dramatically. It accentuated everything beautiful about Myka from her eyes, fair skin and of her toned body. Helena chose a taffeta gown by _Zac Posen_ in red with an aced strapless neckline, fitted bodice, folded peplum, and mermaid skirt.

Myka had agreed to allow Helena to choose the dresses and surprise her because there was only so much pouting she could put up with and she knew how important it was to the Brit. "_Don't dress me like I'm giving it away_," Myka teased Helena.

* * *

Helena had no sooner hung up the phone when Pete walked in – as she had requested. "You wanted to see me boss?" he asked and it was noticeable to Helena that his usual chipper tone was a few octaves lower.

"Yes, come in, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said sitting at her desk. "Are we all set for the affair?"

"Oh yes, I have Steve and the team all set," Pete assured her.

"Good. I hope you will be bringing Detective Tierney," Helena said because she had her own motives.

"Yes, you know she'll hang out with the girls while I make sure everything is okay," Pete assured his boss.

"Why the long face, Mr. Lattimer? Everything okay with the good detective?" Helena asked.

"Oh Jane? Yeah, she's cool. Everything is good," he said not wanting to bother his boss. Ordinarily, Helena would have agreed. She stared at him – impatiently.

"Well Jane is being sent on assignment. She thinks it's punishment for the Central Park screw up," Pete said unhappily.

"You mean where I was accosted by the gang and she allowed Ms. Bering to commandeer a police horse?" Helena asked.

"Yeah. So it seems there is a police unit oversees who asked the NYPD how they handle things and so her bosses picked her to go," Pete said.

"I hear Lyon is a beautiful city," Helena said.

"Yeah it is. Wait, how did you know?" Pete asked as his boss smiled.

"There is little that goes on that I don't know about – if I want to know about it," Helena said handing him an envelope. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Lattimer. I appreciate not only your safeguarding us, but your attentiveness when I needed it most," Helena said thinking back to the boxing lessons.

"What's this?" Pete asked as he accepted it and opened it up. "You're letting me go to Lyon with her?" he asked amazed.

"Well, Mr. Lattimer, the police department there will want _expert_ information. Why shouldn't we help them? I've arranged for you to be part of the workshop that Detective Tierney will be presenting. Someone has to make sure she doesn't ruin our good relations with France," Helena said.

"You're the best,' Pete said grabbing Helena against her wishes because he was more at ease with his emotions. It was one of the things Helena liked most about him. He left to go tell Jane the good news that they would be spending the week together.

"Ms. Sullivan – please tell the next person who walks in here that I have had enough embraces for the day. They are not to hug me under any circumstance," Helena said into the speaker phone.

"Yes, Ms. Wells," Eileen said making the next cup of tea.

"And Ms. Sullivan, tell Ms. Bering to invite Ms. Cummings to the party on Friday," Helena said. She was after all, a friend of Myka's. And she was losing a lot of money now that Helena was not bringing the company public. It was the least she could do.

* * *

Helena went back to her computer. She needed a new outlet if she was playing nice with everyone. She gazed down at the sports car with the V8 engine with 495 horsepower. The fire red Jaguar F type model was being delivered Sunday morning. It was a little gift Helena bought herself. Myka was flying out to Colorado Springs on Saturday afternoon until Sunday night. She had wanted Helena to go, but the Brit knew it would be good for Myka to see her parents alone.

It was only overnight and Helena needed time to work on Myka's present.

It was, after all, going to be spectacular.

* * *

**I appreciate your tolerance with this storyline - I've got to get them to the party, Myka will be gone for 24hrs and you know what that means.  
And since QLB is busy with RL and all - I'm taking this opportunity to say that you need to hear the first few lines of "Unforgettable" by the woman who  
upsets QLB a bit - dont' tell her I said that - because those first few lyrics describe what is going through Myka and Helena's head as they make their entrance. Shhh...she'll never know.  
**

**Helena and Myka's dresses appear at ManhattaniteNYC on Twitter **


	9. Unexpected

**This song is what inspired the party entrance because I could just see them thinking these thoughts - Myka the first two - Helena the rest, etc. **

**Thank you for reading along especially at such a busy time of year. Your time is a gift - and I thank each and everyone of you for it.  
**

**The dresses and jewelry can be see on Twitter. **

* * *

"_Whole world is watching us now  
It's a little intimidating  
But since there's no way to come down  
Let's give 'em something amazing  
Let's make them remember  
Using one word …Incredible" _

** Unexpected**

The entire office was abuzz with excitement for the evening's gala event. From the engraved invitations, to the live music, to the food and drink and of course the hostesses, no detail went unattended. The guests were driven in party buses to the location of the event. Photographers tried to sneak in and were caught. There wasn't a Wells Corp employee who didn't feel special for having been invited.

Myka couldn't help the butterflies that formed in her stomach. The last time she was in front of this many people - out of court - was her valedictorian speech at college. She talked about the _road less traveled_ and how they should each strive to make their own paths. It seemed odd to her in the years that followed, that she seemed to take the high road, the safe road, and the prescribed road, but rarely the one less traveled. Now she was on it – with one of the most magnificent women who ever walked the earth. Myka still got a surge of total excitement when Helena looked at her from across a crowded room. And she melted – not just when Helena touched her of course, but when Helena wanted her way and practically squealed with delight when Myka gave in. It was a rare sight that most people didn't see in Helena.

Steve drove Myka to _One Beacon Court_ that night and now that she was upstairs, she could hear the noise from her dressing room downstairs. There were so many bedrooms that she didn't have to worry about every seeing the one Jeffrey was in. She did remember with fondness the entry way and looked forward to stealing Helena away later to remind her. There were students from the Fashion Institute who were invited to the party and were now helping Myka into her gown. She felt as if she was going out on stage in a little while. She was looking forward to seeing the staff members have a chance to be with Helena. She had scrolled down the company intranet files and now knew every name and which department a person was in. She would prompt Helena should they get into a conversation.

"All set, Ms. Bering," the college student said. When Myka looked at herself in the mirror, decked out in a dress handpicked by her lover, she smiled – and blushed. She had never felt more beautiful. The people around her were fussing with her hair and makeup, but Myka was stealing glances in the mirror and smiling at the reflection.

The calmness of that room was the antithesis of the room across the hall.

Helena expected the people helping her to move when she moved – and she was moving a lot. And barking orders. Leena was begged to be there by the students because they feared the woman who owned the closet they worked in all semester. She finally leaned into Helena and asked if she could take into account that these were students learning and since she was such an excellent teacher, perhaps she could help them. Appealing to Helena's ego was key the Resident Director had learned. Helena slowed down and allowed the students to help as she put on her gown.

And then after all the weeks of planning -

The moment had arrived.

Helena knew that she wanted one thing tonight – for her and Myka to make a grand entrance. Helena always made them – whether it was a meeting or a magnificent social event. Helena was totally at home in the _oohs and aah's_ – but she wanted this for Myka. It angered Helena that life had not treated Myka with complete kindness and the recognition she deserved_. When Myka would talk about someone in high school who was rude or nasty, Helena made a mental note of their name. No one was getting away unscathed if Helena had her way. If Helena thought a waiter didn't have the right tone in his voice while serving Myka, he was shot a deadly cold stare and replaced._

Tonight was for Myka – it was Helena's way of swaying the balance back in Myka's favor – as she felt it should be.

When the doors opened, Myka walked out into the hallway – above the crowd and caught sight of Helena in her red dress. Helena did the same – but upon seeing Myka, she stopped instantly in her tracks – and gasped.

The two women walked on air it seemed as they approached each other. The live music from the orchestra slowed down, the noise of the chatter disappeared, and all they could see was each other. If either thought it would be impossible to fall in love any more than they were, they found out there in that moment of total adulation – they were wrong – and fell even more in love.

It wasn't the dresses, the makeup, or the grandeur of the event. For Myka, it was the way Helena looked at her so lovingly. Myka liked the way she looked through Helena's eyes. For Helena – it was the feeling Myka gave her inside – in a heart that she had closed off years ago and came to life when Myka came into hers.

The students stood there as the two women gazed longingly at each other the only way two lovers meant to be together can do – as if no one else was there and nothing else mattered.

Helena walked over to Myka. "You look breathtaking darling," Helena said and meant it because she literally had gasped when she saw Myka.

"As do you, Helena," Myka said blushing from enjoying that compliment.

"You need only one thing," Helena said and turned to the student who whipped the blue box out and presented it to Helena. Out of it she took a necklace in platinum with round brilliant diamonds totally 49 karats. It was stunning and Helena reached around to put it around Myka's neck.

"Oh my God, Helena, remember no expensive Christmas presents?" Myka said because she knew money was no object to the Brit.

"Yes, I agreed," Helena said smiling.

"But this …," Myka said touching the jewels with her fingers.

"Myka, you are my gift….. to the diamonds. Besides, it's not your real Christmas gift from me," Helena smiled. "Mine is more personal," she whispered to Myka as she took her arm and walked them to the balcony railing and greeted their guests.

The crowd applauded and welcome their hostesses. Myka's butterflies all settled down as soon as she put her hand on Helena's arm. In fact, while Helena looked down at her guests and waved, Myka looked at Helena and thought there wasn't anything she couldn't do while holding on to Helena's arm.

"On behalf of Myka and me, we thank you for coming this evening. We hope you have a wonderful time here tonight," was how Helena greeted everyone.

Helena put her hand atop of Myka's on her arm and took them to the stairs. They slowly descended the steps as people rushed the grand stairway to greet them as the music "_It's Beginning to Look A Lot Christmas"_ played in the background.

* * *

"Oh my God," Eileen said and fell back against Claudia when she saw the pair.

"You okay there?" Claudia said holding her in an embrace.

"They are divine together. They are so beautiful," Eileen swooned.

"Good thing I'm not the jealous type," Claudia teased and Eileen turned and kissed her.

"You two maybe want to wait until you're under the mistletoe?" Steve asked them and they both poked him.

"You're just jealous because you're working tonight," Claudia said back because with Pete and Myka going out of town, Steve was Helena's bodyguard for the weekend.

Pete approached them and asked Steve if everything was okay with the security staff. "There's Jane," Steve said and Pete looked over to see the usually raincoat clad cop in a beige gown that sparkled in the lights. Pete rushed over to kiss his date who never looked more beautiful to him.

"Let's say hi to Helena and Myka and then blow this popsicle stand," Claudia said and saw the look of horror on Eileen's face. "To go downstairs to where the music is from this century," she tried to explain, but there was still hesitation in her girlfriend's eyes. "Or….we could stay here until you get a chance to see them and drool over them and ….," but Claudia didn't get to finish because Eileen was tickling her to make her stop saying the truth.

* * *

Staff members approached Helena and thanked her for the gifts they had received, many of them wearing the Tiffany gift. Helena would say 'you are very welcome' …..and if there was a pause, Myka would fill in the name and department. Or she would introduce Helena to the person and Helena would add 'of course.' They were a very smooth operation – Bering and Wells.

At one point, the Mayor pulled Myka to the dance floor and Helena stayed back. Her eyes never left Myka – the distance only giving her a different view of her loved one in the perfect dress.

"You're a lucky woman, Ms. Wells," Bridget Cummings said getting a new glass of champagne from the tray the waiters were offering.

"Indeed I am," Helena said not taking her gaze off Myka. She realized whose voice it was speaking and turned to see the guest. "Ms. Cummings, so glad you could make it," Helena said tilting her head slightly. "I do hope the Grayson business isn't upsetting you too much."

"Funny, I should be saying that to you. His claim has put the brakes on your public offering and yet you appear to be very calm about it," Bridget said. She worked with high powered people all the time. She knew what upset them and what didn't.

"C'est la vie," Helena said shrugging her shoulders. It was all the confirmation Bridget needed.

"So what happens if Grayson has uncovered a long-lost relative? You have an heir?" Bridget asked and Helena's head snapped around to face her. That got her attention.

"If I have a relative, they will most certainly not be _my _heir," Helena said forcefully. Then she looked back at Myka and her voice softened. "My heir – isn't here yet," Helena smiled.

Then Helena turned her attention back to the investment banker. She expected to feel fire building up inside – and an overwhelming urge to make sure Bridget understood that Myka was hers – but she felt none of that. There was no jealousy. Some might think it was the anger management sessions that the judge would take public credit for. Helena knew otherwise – and that the credit was Myka's. No one had ever make Helena feel so safe in all her life.

"I want to thank you," Helena said to the banker.

"For the countless hours I spent on your account only to have it all go up in smoke?" Bridget laughed.

"No, for that I will compensate you by giving you some of my personal accounts to handle," Helena said matter of factly and surprised her guest.

"Then for what?" Bridget asked.

"For being Myka's friend. She does not know many people here yet, and I think she rather enjoys your company," Helena said.

Bridget knew who she was dealing with. Helena's reputation for being fierce was a well-known fact. Yet as she looked at the Brit now, there was nothing but sincerity in those words.

"I like Myka," Bridget said back glad that her friendship could continue.

"Yes, I know. As long as you can keep your affection for her on a friendly basis, you will be ok," Helena said smiling her point across.

The song was over, Myka returned and greeted Bridget warmly as she reached for Helena's hand and confided what a good dancer the Mayor was.

Claudia rushed at her colleagues pulling Eileen behind her. "OK ladies, please say hello to her so that I can cut the umbilical cord long enough to go downstairs and listen to real music," she begged.

"Ms. Sullivan, you look ravishing," Helena said of the short black cocktail dress of satin and lace. "As do you, Ms. Donovan."

"Thank you. You guys look totally amazing," Eileen gushed. Claudia stared at her expression and shook her head.

"OK ok enough of this. Boss, we are taking you and Bering downstairs later to get your groves on," Claudia said because all it took was one glass of champagne to loosen her tongue.

Helena was about to explain '_where and how'_ she was going to _'get her grove on_' when Myka saw that flash in her eyes and pulled her in closer. "We would love to join you later. Are you sure we won't be carded at the door?" Myka teased.

"We'll put your name on the list. OK hug her so we can go," Claudia asked and Eileen did. "You're going to want to make her tea Sunday, aren't you?" she asked as they walked away.

"Well, Ms. Bering is going away and she might…," Eileen explained as they headed to the lower floor.

"You know polygamy is illegal in this state, right?" Claudia teased as the elevator door closed and made Eileen blush.

"That sounds just like Michael Buble," Myka said when she heard '_The Christmas Song_' playing and then looked at Helena. She had mentioned how she enjoyed the man's music – once. "You did give him the option to appear, didn't you Helena?" Myka asked as Helena pulled her to the dance floor.

"Darling….," Helena said, but didn't explain how the singers hired for the evening were charmed into saying yes.

"Oh frak, is that Mariah Carey?" Claudia said when the doors opened to '_All I Want for Christmas Is You'._

* * *

The night passed quickly and Helena met as many staff members and their families as she could. Myka's memory was invaluable as she introduced the people to Helena. Toward the end of the evening, Irene approached the two women.

"I'm very proud of you, Helena," she said of the remarkable change she saw that night.

"Imagine how that will ..," Helena went to reply but Myka cleared her throat signaling Helena and she stopped. "Thank you, Irene," she said instead.

"Oh now Myka, don't take the sting out of her tail. The woman thinks she can still get to me, let's not take that fantasy away from her just yet," Irene said because she enjoyed Helena's snarky side too much.

"You see?" Helena complained. "She goads me on. You think she is this innocent middle aged demure kind woman, but in reality she is a advanced middle aged instigator."

"Still younger than you dear," Irene whispered in Helena's ear and Myka covered her mouth to stop from laughing loudly. Helena narrowed her eyes at the woman and took note of the glass of wine in her hand.

"Make a note, Myka. There will be no alcohol at next year's affair. It loosens their tongues and inhibits the part of their brains that usually warns them not to test me," Helena said.

"Now I'm leaving tomorrow," Irene said completely ignoring the remark. "And you're gone over night. Pete is leaving for Lyon tomorrow. Young Ms. Sullivan is otherwise engaged. Poor Mr. Jinx is being promoted to chief babysitter. Should we be worried for the young man?" Irene asked Myka.

"Oh no, I don't think so at all," Myka said pleased to see the older woman so relaxed. She did have a very difficult job, not to mention all of her HR duties. "I've got it on good authority that Ms. Wells here is on the _Good_ list this year."

"Well, that will be a first," Irene said back hugging the woman she was teasing unmercifully.

Irene teasing Helena was one thing, but Myka and Irene joining forces was quite another.

"Don't you have anything to keep you busy or do I have to fire people to occupy your time?" Helena tried to jab back and missed.

"You will call me if you need me," Irene said and then changed it to – "I expect to hear from you when I'm on vacation."

"If you insist, but you do know I run a company, have a life?" Helena said.

"Yes, I do," Irene said and pushed a small envelope into Helena's hand. "Merry Christmas, Helena." Helena looked down at the envelope and back at Irene_. Hadn't she distinctly told her - no presents_?

"Will there ever come a time when you listen to me?" Helena asked, still curious about what was in there.

"I listen to you…. all the time," Irene said and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my present to you, too," the woman said to Myka as she kissed her goodnight and left before the tears spilled over. How she loved these two women for such different reasons. Myka for her kindness and good heart. Helena for her spitfire and caring.

Myka reached over and hugged Helena because she understood the unwavering affection Helena had for Irene. "What is it?" she asked and Helena opened the envelope. She jerked her head back and took a deep breath, not allowing the touching gesture to make her cry.

"The silly fool has a new number with an area code for Utah," Helena said showing Myka the number. Myka looked down at the number – (435) 362-6659.

"You do know that says 'HelenaOnly' right?" Myka said to the Brit.

"Of course I do," Helena lied because the woman was making her emotions swell inside. "I believe Ms. Donovan has requested our presence downstairs," she said trying to change the subject. And of course, Myka let her.

* * *

The women did join the others at the live DJ party downstairs until midnight. Then Helena and Myka bade their guests good night.

"You take care of our girl," Myka made the mistake of suggesting to Eileen.

"Holy frak, Myka, she won't be able to sleep with that on her head," Claudia said and Myka went back to explain what she meant. She knew Eileen would be there Sunday morning making the woman tea.

Steve drove the couple home. Helena was going to miss Myka when she went back to Colorado over night, but she had plenty to keep her busy. She was in the process of making Myka a couple of things that needed her finishing touches. Myka was making the trip home to see her parents of course, but there was something very special in her room that she wanted to get and give to Helena. She had made it many years ago – for the wonderful HG Wells.

And now she would get her chance to give it to her.

Life was good.

* * *

**;-)**


	10. Uncontrollable

**Uncontrollable  
**

Helena took the time to take in how beautiful Myka looked in her green gown when they entered the home at 1866.

"You were magnificent tonight," Helena said to her staring into those green pools of smiles.

"I had – just the best time, Helena," Myka said of the fairytale like evening.

"Did you see how people stared at you tonight, Myka?" Helena asked to make sure Myka took that in.

"No," Myka blushed.

"Do you know what a thrill it is to see them stare wantonly at you and for me to know you are mine?" Helena said closing the space between them and putting her fingers through Myka's.

Myka stared at Helena's lips moving. "Do you have any idea how your accent turns me on?" Myka asked giddy from the champagne.

"Then I shall thank the gods I was born British tonight," Helena said thickening the accent if that was possible.

"Like you don't anyway," Myka laughed and pushed her hips closer to Helena. The gown material was making movement difficult.

Helena leaned over and whispered – "I thank them that you are in my life."

Myka had just enough bubbly to make her feel the slightest bit uninhibited and she put her arms around Helena and undid the zipper on the long dress. Underneath the gown that fell to the floor – was the sexiest lingerie by _Bordelle_ – low-cut lace bra and a black Roxalana cincher over a thorn lace peep thong. Helena stepped out of it gracefully.

"Wow," was all Myka could say looking at Helena from toe to bra because that's as far as her eyes moved before she gently pushed Helena into the library. "You are definitely on the naughty list in this," Myka said running her finger along the lace bra and slipping her finger in.

Helena turned to pull Myka to the middle of the room. There were throws on the large couch and the fire was already roaring – prepared by the student who was lingering in the kitchen under orders by Leena to collect the gowns and leave. Helena slipped her hand up the side of Myka's dress and adeptly undid the zipper and removed the dress over her shoulders.

"It took you a lot less time to get me out of it than it took three people to get me it in," Myka mused.

"Myka," Helena said in a throaty tone, "See what unadulterated motivation can do to a woman?"

Myka stepped out of the gown and on cue, Helena picked it up and - much to Myka's surprise - walked it to the door. She opened the door and held it out through the opening for the student on duty to collect it. She shut the door, leaned against it, and bit her lower lip. A chersire like grin appeared on her face as she sauntered over to Myka pulling her down on the couch and pressing into her.

"Do you remember the foyer of that apartment, Helena?" Myka asked as her hands deliberately crept up Helena's stockinged thighs and undid the fasteners gently. Helena threw her head back and put her hands on Myka's breasts, slowly releasing them from the lingerie. "How could I not…," Helena was about to say, but filled her mouth with Myka's flesh instead of words. Myka ran her hands over Helena's exposed backside, cupping her cheeks and rubbing her flesh so lightly that it set off an explosion of goose bumps.

"I need you, Helena," Myka said and set off fires in Helena's eyes. She practically tore the rest of Myka's lingerie off and out of her way until Myka lay there bare and wanting. She had planned on going slowly and taking her time, but Myka was the impatient one tonight and pulled Helena's head into her, pushing her hand where she wanted it and begged for Helena to release her from the torturous ache in her loins.

Instead of exhausting Myka, the lovemaking seemed to energize her. Perhaps it was the thought of leaving Helena in a few hours, or the fact that she saw how people looked at Helena and felt an urge to make sure Helena was hers – which would explain the love bites in the morning. Myka's undid her hair and allowed it to drape over Helena's torso as she placed kisses in a trail and ran her tongue over parts of Helena like her hips and thighs. Helena did not like lovemaking to be rough by any means, but she liked it when Myka pushed her hand away gently to let her know she was in charge. Myka being in charge turned Helena on unbelievably. Myka nipped, and pulled and touched Helena until God's name and Myka's swelled into one word off her lips.

The lovers collapsed in each others arms – their legs and hearts entwined. Myka played with Helena's hair as she lay on Myka's chest and fell asleep. They were under the covers as the fire slowly died out – sad to know it wasn't the hottest thing in the room. It had been a wonderful evening, Myka thought. She kept telling herself she would be gone a short time and still felt a pang over it. She wondered what Irene meant when she was leaving and whispered to Myka – "_Lean into it, dear_." Myka said she didn't know what she meant – and the only explanation Irene gave her was – "_You will know it when it happens_." She honestly thought the woman was buzzed from the expensive champagne and didn't think of it until now. She fell asleep wondering what she meant.

* * *

Myka awoke few hours later with the sun shining through the shutters. Helena was there, dressed and waiting.

"I let you sleep," the Brit said proudly.

"I see that, but I wish you had woken me. I don't want to miss any time with you," Myka said and Helena leaned in to kiss her.

"I was gone but a short time," Helena assured her. "Now we'll have breakfast and then Steve and I will drive you to the airport."

"OK, now remember we've been over this right? You can't get past the security anymore even if you turn on that English charm or buy the airport," Myka teased.

"I don't know why you won't take the jet," Helena said again.

"Because it's a waste of fuel and money and ..," Myka tried but Helena scowled. "Yes yes I know."

Myka rose slowly and joined Helena in the dining room for a light breakfast of scones and tea.

"Do you think Eileen can teach me how to make tea?" Myka wondered out loud and then caught the expression on Helena's face. She had such trouble not be totally honest about this subject. "You don't think I can learn?" Myka asked chagrined.

"Darling, God gives us all talents and skills. From all accounts, you were over compensated in the love making skills department for sure if you remember my unequivocal delight just hours ago," Helena said.

"Thank you, but don't you believe that people can learn new skills?" Myka asked pressing the subject to get a rise out of her.

"I think you are very bright and can do almost anything you set your mind to," Helena tried again.

"Except making tea?" Myka asked.

"Oh no, I think you quite capable of making tea for some people. The Irish for example, I bet would love your tea," Helena reasoned.

"I'm going to prove you wrong someday, Helena George Wells and when I do, I will make you eat your words," Myka said gently pulling on Helena's straight stand of hair.

"I will await it anxiously, but in the meantime, will keep Ms. Sullivan at hand," Helena said back.

"Speaking of that, have you decided what to do?" Myka asked as they went upstairs so she could pack an overnight bag.

"I have her designing an office since someone else didn't care to move there with me," Helena said still sore she could not convince Myka. "You are stubborn."

"Oh yes, that's my character flaw – we all know that," Myka laughed.

"I will speak to her parents first, but after the New Year of course," Helena said. "I would like you there for that. I don't think they like me very much."

"Helena, they don't know you. And they only know that their daughter has an undying devotion to you. It will all work out," Myka assured Helena. She was the only one who could.

* * *

An hour later, they were on their way to the airport. Helena walked Myka up to the security gate and waited until the guard told her she could go no further. The lovers embraced so lovingly, that people near them stopped to stare – thinking that their parting must be for weeks. Little did they know that to Myka and Helena, hours would feel like that.

Myka's charm bracelet set off the detector and she was asked to step to the side so that the female officer could frisk her.

"Hey!" Helena yelled to the woman and stared at her, but Myka quietly explained who she was and begged the woman to ignore the threating looks Helena shot her way.

Helena waited until the plane departed and then returned to the car where she instructed Steve that she would need him back at the townhouse at three AM.

"Three AM?" he asked to make sure he heard it correctly.

Helena assured him that is what she said. Then she went home, went into the basement, and put the finishing touches on one of Myka's gifts.

Hours later, after Myka had texted she had arrived and they talked, Myka sat at lunch with her parents. She was getting more skilled at directing the conversation and at assuring them she was doing well in spite of all the newspaper stories. Then she told her parents she was tired and went up to her room to take a nap. Once inside, she dug through her closet until she found the shoebox in the back of the closet and pulled it out. She sat on her bed and opened it, having second thought s about this idea she had. There wasn't a person she knew who didn't think her fantasy with HG Wells as a young girl had not crossed a boundary from infatuation to obsession. If only they could see her now. But would Helena appreciate it? Back in the bedroom in the house she grew up in, Myka faced her old demons of insecurity. And this time, she won.

Helena answered the door that evening when the Jaguar was delivered. She had them drive it into the garage in the back – a place Myka didn't even know they had. The blue sports car purchase was an impulsive buy for Helena. She didn't intend on keeping it – she wanted to take it for a spin and the only way they would let her do that was to purchase it. Well, for the kind of ride she wanted to take.

Myka and Helena spoke until the late hours and Helena said she was turning in. She promised to be at the airport to pick Myka up at 3 o'clock. Then she said goodnight, set the alarm for 2 AM, and went to bed.

Myka went to bed a couple of hours later and felt the tug of not being with Helena. She missed having her next to her, touching her, hearing her. Maybe this is what Mrs. Frederic meant? Maybe missing was more intense for the _One_ somehow? Still, a small price to pay for being Helena's _One_. She hugged an old stuffed teddy bear from her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

By 3 AM, Steven was sipping coffee outside the townhouse. Helena opened the door and let him in, thanking him for coming. "Let's go, Mr. Jinx," Helena said decked out in a _Ralph Lauren_ $2000 black shearling reversible vest with mock turtleneck, black leather pants, and black boots. Steve looked his boss up and down and wondered for second if they were going to rob a bank. She escorted him through the kitchen to the side door that led to the garage. Helena flipped on the lights and there in the middle of the floor was the most beautiful car he had ever seen. The lights shone off the bright blue color of the $104,000 sports car.

"Wow," Steve said walking into the room to get closer. "She's beautiful."

Helena was pleased he knew it was a she. "Indeed," Helena said running her finger along the side almost salivating at the piece of machinery.

"What does it get City, 19?" Steve asked of the fuel economy rating.

"Sixteen," Helena said pleased he was car savvy.

"Transmission?" he inquired.

"Eight-speed ZF transmission - very quick and precise in performance driving," Helena said.

"Throttle tip-in?" he asked.

"Sensitive, you have to compensate," Helena said.

"And it goes …,"

"Will hit 60 mph in 4.2," Helena beamed.

"This is one powerful car, Ms. Wells," Steve said looking it over. "What are we doing?" he asked of his presence.

"We're going to test that," Helena said opening up the driver's side of the car for him to get in.

"You want me to … race this? Out there?" Steve asked nervously.

"No, don't be silly, Mr. Jinx. You can't race in the streets of Manhattan. I asked, trust me, and they said no," Helena said.

Steve should have questioned her more, but it was too tempting an offer. He got in and Helena got in next to him. She opened the garage door and he started the car up. The roar of the engine filled the garage and he slowly pulled out.

"Keep it slow, Mr. Jinx, we don't want to wake the dead," Helena said and meant anyone.

He rolled out onto the streets. _Maybe the test drive was his present, he thought. Who wouldn't think of this as a treat? _

"Wow it handles beautifully," he said going through the 79th traverse through the park. Helena instructed him where to go and they eventually wound up on 34th Street and First Avenue, near the East Side River – the edge of Manhattan that is framed by the Franklin D. Roosevelt (FDR) East River Drive highway. It is a public road that runs for almost ten miles, three lanes in each direction with twists and turns. It has a maximum speed for cars of 40 mph – except tonight.

The length of the highway from 34th to 125th Streets was being repaired for potholes and due to be closed from 11 pm through 5 AM Sunday morning. When the work was done early – someone in the Department of Transportation was charmed into allowing a single car to drive the length of the road at 3:30. It was the craziest idea that any official every agreed to – and it would prove to be a bad decision.

When Steve pulled the car up to the entry way to the closed highway, Helena thanked him and told him to switch places.

"Ms. Wells, we're not doing anything ….," and he wanted to say _illegal_, but thought of something better. "Anything that Ms. Bering will be upset with me about, are we?"

"Mr. Jinx, I adore machines. I know more about them than you will ever know. I want to drive this beautiful car and we both know I can't do it justice in the streets of Manhattan," Helena explained and it made sense to him. That was the first red flag.

"Why did I drive it over?" Steve said as Helena adjusted everything. Just then, a worker pulled the yellow painted wooden divider out of the way so Helena could drive up the ramp.

"You're more than welcome to sit this part out of course," Helena offered.

"What part?" Steve said buckled in next to her because he was her bodyguard.

"The part where we see if the beautiful machine can do 60 mph in 4.2 seconds," Helena said and the engine roared so loudly she couldn't hear Steve's attempts to get her to reconsider.

He attempted to speak but the force of the takeoff up the roadway was so fast that the force pushed him back into his seat and held him there. The only thing he could hear when the engine shifted gears was the excitement in Helena's voice. She loved it. The car hugged the road as she turned into every twist and turn of the highway. Steve held onto the seat for dear life.

Minutes later, Helena slowed the car down at 96th Street and exited the highway. Workers purposely looked away so that no one would be held accountable. The only thing louder than Helena's squeals of delight was Steve's heart beating widely in his chest.

"She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me," Steve thought over and over in his head.

The car was louder than Helena expected at 85 miles per hour and caused car alarms to go off in the streets she whipped past. It might have been a quick ride for Helena, but it was going to be on the news all day.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Myka shot up from her bed. She felt as if she was having a heart attack – the tightening in her chest came on suddenly. She felt as if she couldn't breathe – as if a fast wind was pressing against her face. She forced herself to sit up as if something was holding her back. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It seemed to pass after a couple of minutes. "_Lean into it_," she remembered Irene's words and wondered if this is what she meant. She went back to bed and thought about what she was feeling.

It wasn't fear really – it was more like… _exhilaration_.

"What the hell is causing this?" Myka wondered out loud.

She was going to find out when she put the news on in a couple of hours.

* * *

**;-) NYC  
**


	11. Unthinkable

**Total fluff **

* * *

**Unthinkable**

Jane wasn't at all surprised when every crap case that came along - that her boss assigned it to her. Not only did she break the rules, she made the department look bad in a high profile case. Jane never complained – she knew you took your consequences quietly or they simply kept adding up. So when the Police Department in Lyon, France asked for a consultant to come and speak on city tactics, one might think that Jane got the plum assignment. But this was Jane Tierney who detested New Jersey because she had to go over the George Washington Bridge out of Manhattan, so taking a plane across the Atlantic was torture. And that is why her boss gave it to her. She was only slightly appeased that Pete was coming.

"Do you know where we land? Not Charles De Gaulle airport. No_, Saint Exupery_ airport! We're landing in a place named after "_The Little Prince_" author. Yeah, I feel really safe there. Probably have to get off at the tarmac. And you know French food is little, right? Like fancy and small portions," Jane complained to Pete.

"It could be romantic," Pete said. "Lyon is a beautiful city,"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So is Miami and I ain't going there either," the cop said sipping her orange juice at breakfast.

"Well look you have to go, so let's make the best of it," Pete said getting his bags.

They were all set to leave for the airport when he glanced at the television set and heard the announcer report that an unregistered blue sports car had illegally driven up the FDR highway and was still at large. Pete didn't think anything of it until he looked at his cell and saw a message from Steve that simply said "HELP!"

* * *

"Ms. Wells, I don't think everyone is going to appreciate that _we_ did this," Steve said using the plural to be polite.

"Of course they won't, that's why we did it at the crack of dawn, Mr. Jinx," Helena said racing across town and up through the park until she reached her street and drove back into the driveway.

"Well, what about when they come? There are no plates on this car! Do you even have a license?" Steve asked waiting for the sirens to begin.

"I meant to get that," Helena said too relaxed for the man.

"You meant to? You drove without a license?" the rule follower asked. "Oh she is going to kill me for sure."

"Who darling?" Helena asked.

"Ms. Bering," he answered.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Jinx. I asked you to drive me there because you do have a license. I test drove it up the closed highway and back here. What's to be upset about?" Helena asked thinking Myka wouldn't mind.

"How come you did it _today_?" Steve asked because he was perceptive.

"Well, the …. car…was not ready and…," Helena lied and he knew it – and now she knew he knew it.

"Do not use that sixth sense on me, Mr. Jinx. This is my affair and I will handle it. Besides, no one needs to know that I took advantage of a closed highway. No one was put out," Helena protested. The dozens of residents along the highway who woke up to the sonic boom of her loud car racing past their windows would disagree.

That's when Steve texted Pete. He had covered a great many things for his absence, but forgot to mention if they both got arrested. Steve left Helena at the house, still surprised no cops were at her door. She was one lucky woman. Pete called and Steve explained everything. That's when Pete told him the whole thing was captured on camera by the traffic helicopters that were out getting ready to report on holiday traffic.

"What do I do?" Steve asked his boss.

"Pray for her when Myka finds out," Pete said.

* * *

Helena busied herself with things until she heard from Myka. The lawyer was up and getting ready for the return trip. Helena assured her they would meet her at the airport. Helena steered the conversation away from anything that would make her share how her morning was so far.

"You know Ms. Sullivan will be at your door later?" Myka reminded her.

"I could really use it, in your absence," Helena said.

"You know, I had the strangest experience last night, Helena," Myka said and told her how she felt this sudden pressure in her chest and then shortness of breath. Helena thought it sounded scary and didn't equate it with her experience. She thought it was the stress of being back home. "I will take care of you when you come home," Helena promised.

The women said goodbye until later and Helena went about her business of getting things ready for Myka. She sent emails to the people she had hired to make things happen the way she wanted them to go on Christmas Eve. Although it was too early for anyone to read emails, Helena wanted to make sure everything was set.

* * *

Unfortunately, Eileen had seen the news and was very upset. Her emotions would pale in comparison to Myka who was at the airport. Somewhere in mid flight Myka would glance at the small screen and caught the latest headlines from the city of her destination. Myka gripped the armrests so hard the flight attendant asked if she as okay.

"I'm going to kill her," Myka said and the airline employee signaled the air marshal on board. Myka was asked to step into the galley way to explain her remarks. They let her return to her seat when she explained her comments and whom they were about.

"Oh yeah, that's all over the news," the woman said to Myka.

* * *

Right on cue, the doorbell rang and Helena opened the door to greet her tea barrista, but the young woman flew in at her. The only thing Helena saw was fury in light blue. "Ms. Wells? Ms. Wells?" she stammered as she moved around.

"Yes, still her - now if you could …," Helena said holding her arm out pointed in the direction of the kitchen. She really needed her tea.

"You…," Eileen said moving slowly.

"Yes, I do need it," Helena said thinking the poor girl was losing it and wanted her tea before it happened.

"Is Ms. Bering back?" Eileen asked, her tone edgy.

"No, she'll be back later. In the meantime, we could have tea," Helena said opening the door to the kitchen.

"OK, but …," the youth hesitated. She needed Myka's input on this. Claudia told her it was none of her business what Helena did and the fact that she was upset was something she should work out.

* * *

The shouting in the car when Jane got the text was so loud, Pete almost hit another car. "No! No! NO! Oh for Christ sake," the cop cursed as she dialed her boss. "It was one horse, not a battalion sir. Don't you think going to France is punishment enough?"

Her answer came swiftly and Jane threw her head back and pointed vehemently at Pete to turn left instead of going straight.

"I am in no mood for your boss today and in fact, she is the only reason I think leaving this city is bearable, but no! She manages to do something as I'm making my way to the airport. Unfreaking believable," Jane ranted as Pete put two and two together and came up with Helena.

"You have to go there?" Pete asked because they had only a few minutes to spare.

"Would I go there unless I absolutely had to?" Jane snapped. "Sorry," she added quickly.

* * *

Inside, Eileen paced the kitchen instead of making tea. Helena was making sure that the 9 foot tree in the living room was watered. It sat there unadorned, waiting for the ornaments Helena and Myka were going to dress it with. Myka had caught an earlier flight to surprise Helena. She texted Steve not to bother coming and that she would take a taxi – all before she saw the news.

Now she was in that cab and blocks from the townhouse.

Jane hopped out of the car and rushed up the steps and banged on Helena's door.

"Who the bloody hell …?" Helen wondered. She flung opened the door wondering where the hell was her tea? "Detective Tierney. How nice of you to stop in before you leave for ….where is it? Lyon? Beautiful city," Helena said smiling.

"Can it Wells, you know why I am here," Jane said stepping in uninvited. "Bering here?"

"_Miss_ Bering is on her way back from visiting her parents, but I will give her your warmest regards," Helena said.

"I don't have time to arrest you and since your last stunt got me the crapiest assignments ever, I am here to tell you that the City is going to press charges for a host of things including using city property for personal pleasure, using a highway as your personal speedway and oh yeah, my favorite, disturbing the peace. Your lawyer, God bless her, will get all the papers tomorrow," Jane said and tipped her hat. "Merry Christmas."

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Helena said because not having her tea made her very cranky. "I paid to have that highway ….," and then she shut up.

"Oh good. I thought maybe you just happened to be out driving and got lost. But bribing an official – Ms. Wells, do you ever know when to shut up because I did not just hear you say that," Jane said wishing this woman would stop digging a hole and dragging her down into it.

Eileen appeared in the doorway and Helena was relieved until she saw the woman carried no tea.

"Oh great, the security dog," Jane said of the usually feisty defender.

"Ms. Sullivan, could I please …," Helena was asking because why else would the woman be there?

"I'm not so sure you deserve my tea," Eileen said perhaps bolstered by the fact there was someone present who could subdue her boss.

Jane looked over at the youth. "So she does have a spine," she said because deep down she liked the kid and didn't want Helena to take advantage of her.

"Excuse me?" Helena said unsure of whom to direct it at first. She chose Eileen.

"That's right," the young woman said nervously. "I've been in that kitchen forever ….,"

"Yes, I know," Helena interjected.

"…..and I have decided that if you're foolish enough to do something stupid like race a car at 90 miles per hour…," Eileen said because Helena had been clocked by the helicopters.

"Oh let me add that," Jane said taking out her pad.

"…then you don't deserve my tea," Eileen said hugging herself and bracing.

Helena had wanted the girl to not be so intimidated by her so that she could speak her mind, but over tea? That was not the plan.

"Ms. Sullivan, while I appreciate your concern and …," Helena was about to say when the loudest _SLAM_ was heard in the street.

All three women turned to see what the noise was. No one was more surprised than Helena to see Myka there. No one was happier than Jane because she knew this is how she would make her plane on time. And no one was more relieved than Eileen.

Myka marched up the stone steps and nodded to Jane. "They'll be sending papers over tomorrow I imagine?" she asked.

Jane smiled and nodded her head. "Oh yeah, enough to paper your office with Ms. Bering," Jane said.

"Ms. Sullivan," Myka said and could see how upset the girl was.

"Myka darling, you're back early!" Helena said waiting for the warm embrace, but could see it wasn't coming.

"Have a safe flight, detective," Myka said and waved to Pete.

Jane left and Myka walked inside. Helena was unsure of what to do because she was getting the impression Myka was upset over something.

"Bumpy flight?" Helen asked.

"Yes, Helena it was," Myka said staring at her. "Especially when the news came on."

"Oh," Helena said. "I can explain," she said weakly.

"Oh I'm sure you can," Myka said moving towards her. Suddenly Helena didn't like the space between them and moved back.

"I purchased the car and wanted to test drive it and Mr. Jinx was kind enough to take me over and there was the FDR highway, completely closed and I thought well as long as we're over there …," Helena tried but could see Myka wasn't buying it.

"Ms. Sullivan came all the way from Brooklyn..," Helena said hoping to distract her.

"To make you tea?" Myka asked.

"Well one would think, but I've yet to actually see the beverage," Helena complained.

And then Myka realized something that would get through that thick English head.

"No tea, Helena," Myka said and drew the most confused look.

"No, none and I've been very patient," Helena stated now in the living room with nowhere else to go.

"Ms. Sullivan is not going to make you tea," Myka said thinking it was an absurd punishment, but the worst one she could come up with.

"It would seem not, but I don't understand why she came then," Helena all but whispered.

"Do you have any idea how stupid and careless your test drive was?" Myka said and Helena was starting to see that tea was not the real topic here. "You scared us, Helena."

"Oh, yes well for that I do apologize, I mean…," Helena said.

"Too easy, Helena. Now unless Ms. Sullivan tells me otherwise, I am going to ask her not to make you tea," Myka said and now Eileen was in the doorway.

"I'm too upset to make it," Eileen said.

Helena looked back and forth at them. "Well, I guess I can understand that. One day without…," Helena was trying to meet them half way.

"All week," Myka said and Helena gasped.

"Are you bloody mad? Who will make me tea? " Helena said of the outlandish punishment.

"No one," Myka said and leaned in.

She left Helena muttering over the injustice of the action while she walked Eileen to the door. "The cab will take you back to Brooklyn if you want," Myka said.

"I think I'll go to Claudia's," Eileen said upset.

"She'll be okay you know," Myka assured the assistant.

"I don't know, Ms. Bering – a week? That's kind of harsh," Eileen said knowing how much Helena enjoyed her tea.

"Well, maybe until Christmas Eve, but let's not tell her that," Myka smiled and Eileen was relieved.

"I was really worried when I saw the news, but you know, she's a grown woman so I guess she knew what she was doing," Eileen tried to decide.

"Oh she knew exactly what she was doing," Myka said and closed the door behind the girl.

It was just enough time for Helena to decide that this was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Myka, this is uncalled for. It is not like I am an American and can drink _any_ tea," she started.

Myka pulled her in close and kissed her, having missed those lips for the past twenty four hours. She held onto Helena's head to make sure she was ok. "You scared me," Myka said and Helena realized how frightened Myka sounded.

"I am …. sorry love, really I am. It was impulsive of me. I bought the car for Artie and I wanted to try it out before I gave it to him and someone told me about the highway being closed and I ….didn't think," Helena confessed.

"Irene will think we can't leave you alone for a day, you know," Myka teased as she played with the Brit's hair.

"Well, I will blame you then," Helena teased.

"I'm sure you will. Now, let's eat – and we have to decorate that poor tree," Myka said pulling Helena to the kitchen.

"I want my tea," Helena said and would several times that day.

And each time Myka would respond with a soft yet unequivocal _no_.

* * *

**Silly I know ... but I have to get Jane to Lyon (they're dying to see her I think)  
**

**And Christmas is coming. **


	12. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

Helena didn't give up wanting tea until she reasoned that she was just happy to have Myka back. She had called Artie who shouted on the phone at her about her test drive and only stopped shouting when she told him it was his gift.

"I wouldn't accept such an extravagant give, but I really do think it would be in your best interest if this car was in more capable hands," he said when he arrived. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" the good doctor asked Helena who pushed up on the balls of her feet and said _yes_.

"I don't have time to really …," Helena said and Myka interjected – "Nor the license. Are you telling me the government didn't see to getting you a license when they let you go?" Myka whispered.

"They did. They forgot to mention I had to have it renewed," Helena explained.

* * *

Monday morning came and went and Eileen counted the number of times Helena opened her door, sighed, and went back in. She wouldn't dare ask the assistant because she wouldn't put her in that position.

"How is she?" Myka asked when she came up.

"I feel so bad for her," Eileen confessed and looked as bad as Helena.

"This wasn't supposed to be a punishment for you, sweetie," Myka said touching her arm.

"I know, but it feels terrible. I mean couldn't we have picked something _else_?" Eileen asked.

Myka smiled because there was only one thing Helena craved more than her tea and she wasn't about to use that as a bargaining chip. "No, I think that was the only thing," Myka smiled.

* * *

"Ready to go home?" Myka asked. She had spent the day going through the paperwork the City sent over with fines, summonses and the usually protocol when someone breaks a dozen laws.

"Yes," Helena said - unaware and uninterested. The casual pouting that usually always caught Myka's attention barely got noticed.

They went home and had dinner and then Myka rushed off to her office upstairs. Leena made her tea and brought it in before she left. Helena picked up the cup and thought _perhaps under the circumstances it would be_ …..no! She spat it back in the cup in a very unladylike fashion because she was alone. "_No way to treat someone who knew exactly what she was doin_g," Helena murmured to herself.

Leena was saying goodnight when Helena presented her with a token of her appreciation. "A ticket? To Hawaii?" she asked amazed. Leena had been seeing Gerald Frederic and since they were with their mother in Hawaii for the holiday, Helena thought Leena might enjoy it too.

"Do give my regards," Helena said like she wouldn't be speaking to Irene. Truth be told, she had refused to answer her call that day only because she knew it was to yell about the car drive. She had been tempted to tell her about the tea situation, but doubted she'd get Irene's sympathies just yet.

Myka came back down after an hour and the decorating began. Helena would climb up the ladder and Myka would hand her one of the ornaments they had shopped for together weeks before. The large tree was not covered with things as Helena insisted that it be a true demarcation of their time together. Starting out meant less things to commemorate, but as the years would pass, they would have more to mark with the holiday decorations. Myka made hot chocolate as they sat back on the couch and admired their work.

* * *

Across town, things were not going as smoothly.

"Why don't you just get a tree this year?" Steve was asking his friend on the phone who was being her usual bah humbug self. Steve understood why she was like this, but hoped this year it would be better for her. She gave the usual negative responses and said how much trouble trees were, but he could tell she was lying.

"Are you going to Eileen's?" he finally asked.

"I think for dinner Christmas night. I thought maybe you and I would get our usual bah humbug brunch," Claudia said.

"Oh Claud, I just assumed you'd be with Eileen. I made plans to see Jack. I'm taking the train up there early Christmas day," Steve said and felt awful. He shouldn't have assumed.

"Hey no, that's cool. We'll do it another time," Claudia said and the hurt was clear in her tone.

"Why don't you just go to Eileen's?" he asked, but this time the emotion boiled over.

"Why? Because I'm not part of her family, ok? They get up Christmas morning, open presents, go to Mass, and have breakfast together. I'm not part of that, ok?" Claudia said and hung up the phone.

She called back right away and apologized, but got off quickly.

Claudia hated Christmas. What she hated most about it was the constant disappointment it brought. Each year, she would tell herself that it was just another day, and each year something would get past her and make her wish this year could be different. It never was. She refused to infect Eileen with that attitude. She said she would come to the family dinner because it sounded as if all fifty-seven Sullivan's were going to descend on the Brooklyn home. Her attitude could get lost in a crowd that big.

Eileen offered to stay over Christmas Eve, but Claudia said no. She lied about going to bed early because it was the only thing she could think of. Finally, Eileen stopped asking because she didn't want to upset her. It hurt inside, but Eileen didn't say anything. She knew how hard it must have been for Claudia growing up in foster homes. It reminded Eileen how fortunate she was to have always known love. She would talk to her parents about what to do.

* * *

Tuesday morning arrived – a short work day at Wells Corp, but already too long for Eileen. She met Myka at her office door when she arrived.

"I can't do it," the assistant said out of breath.

"What is it sweetie?" Myka asked taking the girl in her office. She thought she ran up the 16 flights of stairs.

"We have to … I cannot refuse her today. It's Christmas Eve, please Ms. Bering," Eileen begged and Myka felt like this whole experience had been harder on Eileen than the Brit.

"Of course. Of course you can," Myka assured her.

"Oh thank God. Thank you, Ms. Bering. I couldn't do it another day," Eileen said truthfully. "I'll make a terrible parent."

Myka grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh sweetie, you are going to make a wonderful mother. Let's just hope your kids aren't all as spirited as Ms. Wells," Myka meant as a joke and should have known better.

"I'd be lucky to have kids as smart as Ms. Wells. She's like the smartest person I know in the whole world. I wish I had her genes," Eileen said and Myka's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean … I wasn't implying," Eileen said thinking she had upset Myka.

"No, no it's fine. I'm just thinking ….make her tea, she'll enjoy that," Myka said trying to cover up her faux pas. The girl was off in a shot.

* * *

"I don't want a blizzard, Mayor, just enough flakes….. yes, I know you get flack every time I do something…..yes, the drive up the highway was ….well, no to be perfectly honest, it was wonderful. Pardon? What do you care what she thought of it?" Helena was saying when the most wonderful sight appeared in her doorway. "I have to go," was all she said before unceremoniously hanging up on the Mayor.

"Did you …," Helena asked because she did not want to get her hopes up. She had personally called Howard Shultz to inform him that he might know a thing or two about coffee, but if she had to drink his tea, she'd have joined in the tossing in the harbor. She was really cantankerous without her tea.

"Yes," Eileen said beaming almost as much as Helena.

"And Ms. Bering..," Helena said but her hands were reaching for it anyway.

"Yes, she said it was okay," Eileen said as Helena took her first sip and moaned her delight.

"Thank you, Ms. Sullivan. Please sit down," Helena said because she was suddenly in a wonderful mood.

"Ms. Wells, can I ask you a question?" Eileen said taking a seat. Helena ignored the grammar and nodded her head, taking another sip of the much missed elixir. "You know Claudia a lot better than I do. I have asked her to come for Christmas and she won't. I mean, she says she come for dinner that night, but my family would love to have her stay over and be there Christmas morning. What do I do?"

Helena stared back at azure pools of worry and confusion. Helena understood Claudia and the worry of holding onto anything wonderful – and living with the fear of what it would be like if you lost it. The Brit put the cup down on her desk.

"Ms. Sullivan, Ms. Donovan has rarely known the world to be kind and wonderful. She is devoted to her brother, but he is abroad and they rarely see each other. You know as well as I do that the walls she puts up are defense mechanisms – to protect herself. I'm sure if anyone has gotten past them it is you. She is afraid of losing you – and I know that may seem irrational to you, but that is where she is and we must respect that. Knowing that you want her to be there may be enough to allow herself to come," Helena said – a mixture of what she thought and felt.

"So I should let her be alone?" Eileen asked.

"I would listen to her. Then Ms. Sullivan," Helena said looking into those eyes, "I would follow what is in your heart."

That made all the sense in the world to the younger woman. "Yes!" she said and thanked Helena profusely.

* * *

As soon as Myka entered the 17th floor, she could feel the calmness. "I think you enjoy that tea more than anything else," she teased Helena.

"I wouldn't go that far, darling," Helena said, but continued to drain the cup of its contents.

Myka walked over to the window to gaze upon the crowds below rushing around in the unseasonable warm weather. "Too bad there won't be snow," Myka said. She loved the Christmas cards with pictures of New York scenery in snow.

"Yes, well another time perhaps," the Brit said. "Now let's go Myka, we have much to do."

* * *

Helena had officially closed Wells Corp until after New Year's. "It's a time to be with family," she told her staff members. The only people who were working were a skeleton crew to keep things running in certain parts of the labs and the IT department. Claudia had insisted she be there, but Helena refused her offer.

Claudia promised Eileen she would see her for dinner and hugged her tightly was they parted Christmas Eve. "This is better," Claudia kept telling herself. If this was the 4th of July or a holiday she could handle, she'd love to be with the Sullivan's, but Christmas brought its own baggage and Claudia didn't want Eileen to see that.

* * *

Myka asked Helena what she wanted for dinner and of course she insisted on Myka's special meatballs and spaghetti. It didn't matter that it was an unusual Christmas Eve dish, Helena just loved to watch Myka eat it. The dishes were cleared and the two lovers sat on the couch staring at the lights on the Christmas tree, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Get your coat love," Helena said to Myka as if she expected the guest. She was pulling Myka up from her comfortable place on the couch.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Ms. Wells?" Myka asked. Helena grabbed her coat and put it on and opened the front door.

"Ms. Bering, your carriage awaits," Helena said bowing and extending her arm for Myka to take. There in front of _1866 Central Park West_ stood a horse drawn carriage complete with a real horse. Myka's mouth dropped opened – had she not mentioned this very thing to Helena – once. She had romanticized about riding through Central Park on Christmas Eve in a carriage just like this one that would take them through the snow covered paths of the park.

"Helena?" was all Myka could say as they were assisted by the driver into the carriage. He slowly turned into the park and they began their journey.

"Thank you, Helena," Myka all but squealed as she grabbed Helena's arm and looked all around – the night air gently pushing at her face. She looked ahead and saw something – odd.

"You did mention that you wanted to do this yes?" Helena asked.

"I did," Myka answered.

"But in snow if I'm correct," Helena said.

"Yes, but this is great. I know you can't control the weather, sweetie," Myka said hugging Helena. A Cheshire like grin appeared on the Brit's face as Myka looked around. Suddenly, white appeared everywhere – it covered the path they were on, the trees, the grassy knolls, the benches – they were driving into snow!

"You made it snow?" Myka asked looking up at the flakes that fell from the skies.

"It was what you wanted yes?" Helena asked pleased that Myka was so excited.

"But how?" Myka asked because it really appeared as if they had just galloped into a snow village.

"Oh Myka!" the scientist said with glee that she had asked. "There are snow fans with one or more rings of nozzles which inject water into the fan air stream. A separate nozzle or small group of nozzles is fed with a mix of water and compressed air and produces the nucleation points for the snow crystals. The small droplets of water and the tiny ice crystals are then mixed and propelled out by a powerful fan after which they further cool through evaporation in the surrounding air when they fall to the ground….."

Helena would have taken her through the entire scientific phenomenon, but Myka had already covered her mouth with kisses and wasn't letting go.

An hour later, the carriage dropped them off back home. The headlines tomorrow would talk about the amazing snow conditions – inside Central Park, and kids who got new sleds would be delighted.

"Helena, that was so thoughtful," Myka said that night as they snuggled in bed. "It was legal right?" the lawyer worried.

"Of course, darling. Did you leave the cookies?" Helena asked because Myka had told Helena how they always left cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer.

"Helena, I'm not going to wake up to reindeer in the kitchen am i?" Myka teased.

"Not quite, darling," Helena said as she hugged Myka into slumber.

* * *

Steve kept Claudia company that night. He did his best to keep her mind off things, but he could tell how hard it was. He texted Eileen, but hadn't heard back. That was not a good sign. Maybe she was upset with how stubborn Claudia was being? He offered to cancel his trip, but Claudia wouldn't hear of it. She got him up at 4 AM so he could make his early morning train out of Grand Central. Jack was staying at West Point until his deployment and that was where Steve was headed. Claudia assured him she was fine and would go to Brooklyn later that day. When she closed the door, she turned to face the loneliest feeling she had ever felt.

"This is why I hate this holiday," she said as she cleaned up the snacks they had eaten the night before. "Why don't they make Christmas an option? Why do you have to feel pressured into feeling happy when you're not? I can't go there later and see all those fraking happy people and be the only one who hates this day. She'll know it. Why do I have to fall for the perfect girlfriend? Couldn't I get someone screwed up like me?"

The more she questioned life, the more aggravated she got. Suddenly, the mess Steve made with the Christmas cookies really upset her. She cleaned everything up and threw it all in a garbage bag and went to throw the bag out in the hallway incinerator. It was 4:45 AM – no one would be out in the hallway so she didn't bother to put on her robe over her pajamas. She pulled opened her door – the only one on the floor without a holiday decoration on it.

And there stood Eileen.

Claudia couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was it too early for anyone to be there – but Eileen was supposed to be home – opening up presents, going to Mass, being with her parents. She had gone to Mass at midnight and opened presents with her parents when they got home. She had talked to them and this seemed like the compromise to make. It was also why she hadn't texted Steve back.

"We can spend Christmas however you want," she said to Claudia and kissed her.

The techie was overwhelmed with seeing Eileen there. The tension melted and the tears emerged. She didn't try to attach words to it – she just cried and then sobbed while Eileen held her.

"I'm here," was all the younger woman said and it was enough to soothe Claudia.

* * *

Myka woke up when she heard the loud bang Christmas moring. She jumped and grabbed Helena who was already awake.

"There's someone down there," Myka whispered afraid they were being robbed. Helena assured her they weren't.

Then Myka heard – "_Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas_," in a deep loud voice and a door slamming.

"Santa just went out our front door?" Myka asked.

"Leena didn't have the chimney cleaned. Shall we see if Santa thought you were good or naughty?" Helena teased.

Myka would have loved to stay in bed and prove to Helena which list she was on, but the Brit was pulling her out of it. .

_Had she not told Helena how she loved the idea that Santa brought presents and how she listened for him every year?_ The fact that Helena had left the door open for a stranger would be dealt with another time. Helena pushed Myka in front of her down the stairs so Myka would see the tree first.

"Oh my God," was all she said when she saw the room now aglow with the lit tree. Stockings were hung over the fireplace with their names on them.

"Open this first," Helena said and directed Myka to a large rectangular shaped present covered in paper. Myka pulled her shoulders up and grinned as she uncloaked the present. There was a Victorian dollhouse – the kind Myka had asked for as a kid but never got. Santa had brought her Barbie's Malibu beach house instead. There were several rooms – all decorated and adorned with tiny furniture and downstairs in the living room was a tree complete with tiny lights.

"Oh my God, Helena. Wherever did you find this?" Myka asked amazed because they didn't make them like this anymore.

"I made it," Helena said proudly. Now Myka looked at the detail and could see – everything about it – down to the tiny towels that had a "B" on one and a "W" on the other was indeed Helena.

Myka turned and hugged her to think of how long this took to do. There was an exchange of little gifts – because Myka had insisted that Helena not go over board and Helena promised.

"Helena," Myka said tentatively. "I made this a long time ago. Of course, I never in a million years thought I would ever get to give it to you," Myka said handing Helena the box.

Helena loved it already and had not even untied the bow. When she did, she took out a replica of a small Time Machine. It was on top of a base with an opening in the top. "You made this?" Helena marveled at the detail of the reconstruction of the machine.

"Yes," Myka said blushing. "It was in my _HG Wells obsession phase_," she confessed. "It's an inkwell."

"It's beautiful, Myka. I love it," Helena said thinking of how long ago Myka made this for her.

"I found this years later to go with it," Myka said handing Helena a slender box.

Helena took it slowly and opened it -

_When Helena joined the Warehouse and was later bronzed, they took her room into the Archives to preserve her things. Unfortunately, not all of Helena's personal treasures were transported and what was left behind in her family home was lost through the ages when Charles' descendants sold off many of the family's heirlooms. She was relieved to see that her locket and ring were there for her when she left, but her most treasured possession had been lost. It had been a gift from Christina that she gave Helena the Christmas before she died. _

And now – she was holding it.

"It was at one of those auction sales?" Myka was saying. "They said it belonged to HG Wells…"

Helena's eyes flooded with tears to see the pen Christina had given her. And to think it was Myka who brought it back to her all these years later. Helena wept in Myka's arms until she could share that this had been her daughter's gift. Myka couldn't believe that not only was it authentic – but that it had been the one thing Helena missed most all these years.

"Thank you, Myka," Helena said when the tears subsided. "I cannot tell you what this means to me."

Myka didn't need Helena to use words – her warm embrace was enough.

The women lay there looking at the tree until Helena remembered she had one more gift to give Myka. She dug behind the tree and pulled it out and handed it to Myka.

"Now what is this?" Myka asked of the heavy box. She opened it to find a leather journal.

"Read it," Helena prompted her and Myka opened the book.

"_Bering and Wells – Adventures in New York_" Myka read slowly. "A new novel by HG Wells." Myka looked down at the very familiar script that filled the pages. "You wrote all this?"

"You suggested I write and so I wrote about what I know best. I know you," Helena said proud of her work.

"Read it to me," Myka said because having a great author read you one of her works was everyone's fantasy.

Helena leaned back on the couch as Myka lay her head in her lap. Helena waited until Myka found just the right spot before she opened the book and began –

"_Once upon a time on a tiny island in a grand metropolis, lived two people who were very much in love. From the moment Helena set eyes on the fair Myka, she knew she had never met anyone quite like her. Their start had not been smooth, but once Helena came to her senses and realized that Myka was all she ever wished for, their friendship began and flourished. Their love became legendary. This is their story,"_ the great HG Wells read to her most ardent admirer.

As Helena's accented words filled the room, Myka closed her eyes and listened. The things she had wished for all her life were coming true – made possible by her hero from long ago. It was indeed magical.

Surrounded by gifts and holding onto one another, Helena and Myka both knew it was the love shared by friends – that deepened into something so much more - that was the true gift of Christmas.

As it was not only in Manhattan and Brooklyn that Christmas, but in every corner of the world.

* * *

**Your presence in reading this has been a gift to me. So I thank you - and wish you a very Merry Christmas.  
And however you celebrate the day - may the peace of the season stay with you the whole year through.  
**

**Cheers,**

**NYC**


	13. Uninvited

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or totally cool day off. **

**So glad the 'first Christmas' worked and thank you for the feedback. **

**As always - I appreciate the time and effort to read along and/or post.  
**

* * *

**Uninvited**

Myka was glad to be able to sleep late in the days that followed Christmas, but she was not without work. There were still documents to look over and papers to sign and arguments to be made about why her boss was using a public highway for drag racing. There had rarely been a situation that Helena did not find that money or charisma didn't make go away.

Helena was almost out of favors from the Mayor and so Myka had to handle this the old-fashioned way – _legally and delicately_. A slow news week meant Helena's escapade got the full press coverage. Without Eileen at the front desk to handle the calls, many were sent to Myka's cell as her Chief Counsel.

"Tell them it's none of their bloody business," Helena yelled into Myka's office at home when she was on the phone. Myka put her finger to her lip to beg the Brit to keep in down. Yelling at the press was like shooting accelerant into the roaring flame. "Why do you even have to take those calls?" Helena asked annoyed Myka's time was being taken up by such trivialities.

"Do you want them to make up their own story or hope they buy mine?" Myka pointed out as they got dressed for breakfast. Myka wore a _Ralph Lauren_ metallic rib-knit tank top under a white long sleeve blouse and skinny black jeans.

"I would like you to tell them they are taking you from our bed and that really annoys me," Helena said truthfully.

Helena wore a _Lauren_ camel colored sweater jacket that was accentuated with brown soft leather over a beige turtleneck. The leather pants matched the trim of the sweater.

"We can't stay in bed all day," Myka smiled.

"That's the problem with you Americans – no imagination," Helena teased – maybe. Myka watched Helena bend over to put on her short boots and wondered how quickly the day would go.

"How is it that _casual day_ for you is leather?" Myka wondered out loud.

"I wouldn't have to wear it if we were to stay upstairs," Helena remarked.

There was a loud thud in the hallway and Myka went to see what it was. She brought in another stack of mail and put it on the island in the kitchen where Helena prepared tea and English muffins.

"I think Leena truly believes she is serving me English food," Helena said of the doughy muffins. "Anything interesting?" the cook asked of the mail.

"Hmm, let's see," she said taking them one at a time. "The Duchess of Cambridge, Donald Trump, the Mayor's office, the White House, Princeton University President, the Governor, Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Carter. Is there anyone who hasn't sent you a second request to RSVP to their New Year's Eve party?" Myka asked.

"I cannot help it that my staff abandoned me at this time," Helena said sipping her tea.

"You gave them the time off, they didn't abandon you," Myka reminded her.

"Well, there is no one to respond to these incessant requests," Helena reasoned.

"The President? You don't think you could call and apologize that you are busy?" Myka said.

"What does it say?" Helena asked drinking her tea, but not picking the card up herself.

"_Dear Helena, we hope this note finds you doing well. You did promise to come in Barack's second term and we intend to hold you to that. Fondly, Michelle_."

"We'll see," Helena said nonchalantly.

"What are we doing New Year's Eve?" Myka asked – looking through the rest of the invites.

"We could assist the Mayor in the official countdown in Times Square," Helena said because he had asked.

"We need to find him a girlfriend," Myka said because he still asked Helena to accompany him on official business.

"Indeed," Helena said. Helena's phone rang and she looked at it, but didn't answer it.

"Are you going to ignore her calls?" Myka said instinctively knowing who it was.

"She's just going to yell," Helena said. She was torn between really wanting to speak to the woman and wanting not to be annoyed by what she'd have to say.

"And what? She'll ground you?" Myka laughed. Here was her very assertive CEO lover who ate competition for breakfast and spit them out before lunch and she was afraid of her HR Director.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Helena said shaking off the remark.

"You want to talk to her, yes?" Myka said reaching for the phone.

"Yes," Helena said quickly and then added, -"If only to tell her what a terrible thing you did to me," referring to withholding tea – an act Helena was still not over.

"Oh Helena, I really don't think Irene wants to hear about how I restrained you with garland last night while you screamed in torturous pleasure," Myka said salaciously – sending Helena's mind into a vortex of recalling the events of last night. She would never look at garland the same way.

"That is not …I would not tell her that!" Helena was saying when she heard Myka said – "Yes, and Merry Christmas to you, too Irene. Here she is," and handed Helena the phone.

Helena stared at Myka momentarily while her brain processed that she had just connived this whole thing for her to talk to Irene.

"I'm going to tell her," Helena threatened as she took the phone and said hello. Helena's entire body language changed as she sank back into the comfort that Irene's voice brought her. The doorbell rang and Myka went to see who it was.

* * *

"Bridget!" Myka said when she saw who was on the front steps.

"Myka, I'm so sorry to bother you here. I am not the type to barge in on your personal space, believe me. It's just – well, I was robbed last night and…," the woman said and Myka pulled her inside.

"Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?" Myka asked looking her friend up and down for any signs of injury.

"Yes, thank God, they didn't hurt me. Just grabbed my bag, took my jewelry and knocked me down. I told the police of course. There's very little chance of getting the stuff back. Anyway, I ordered a new phone and was going to pick it up…," the woman said hoping the reason she was intruding was in that explanation. Myka didn't need one. She knew how upset you could be after facing danger. She hugged her friend and brought her into the living room.

"Can I get you tea or coffee? Anything?" Myka asked sitting on the couch with the woman.

"No, thanks I'm fine. I just didn't have your number," Bridget was still trying to explain. Myka reached over and touched her arm.

"Bridget, it's okay. I've kinda been there – it sucks and it's scary. I'm glad you came," Myka said and hugged the woman who didn't let go. It was hard for the investment banker to admit how scared she felt.

* * *

Helena expected to see Myka gloating a little after she hung up with Irene. She didn't expect to see her in the embrace of another woman. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway of the room where the two women sat. Myka gently released Bridget when she saw the dark look come over Helena as they demanded an explanation.

"Helena, Bridget stopped by," Myka said as Bridget pulled herself together quickly.

"Let's not overstate the obvious, darling," Helena said getting very territorial. _Had she not explained the boundary to this woman? _

"I should be going," Bridget said because a she could feel the temperature in the room dropping.

"No stay," Myka said and Helena pulled back in shock. "Helena, could you make Bridget some tea? She makes the best tea," Myka said holding Bridget in her seat by gently holding onto her arm.

"You want me to …make tea?" Helena asked – her intonation so accented that it easily relayed her disbelief.

"No I should go," Bridget tried again, but Myka insisted.

"Helena, Bridget was mugged last night," Myka said and saw the tempest in the Brit's eyes as she tried to adjust from anger to empathy.

"I am sorry to hear that. Are you okay? Have you spoken to the police?" Helena asked softening - a little.

"Yes, I have and thank you, Helena. I am sorry to barge in on you like this," Bridget said sincerely.

"_On a first name basis are we_?" Helena murmured sideways and Myka caught it.

"Thank you for the tea offer, but I have to go get my phone and then stop at the police station. They want me to look at photos to see if I can identify the men. I am not looking forward to that," Bridget said getting up.

"I'll go with you," was out of Myka's mouth before she knew it.

Both women disagreed with Myka right away, only one of them because she didn't want to impose. Myka couldn't take the offer back and felt Bridget would feel better having someone with her.

"I'll go with you," Helena said and Myka smiled uncomfortably and asked Bridget to give her a minute while she stepped outside with Helena.

"Sweetie, I would love for you to come, but I am thinking with the press all over the Grand Prix ride, and the Department of Transportation's office pressing us to provide names, a police station is not the best place for you to be right now. I'm sorry, I just don't think she should go alone," Myka explained and Helena didn't like any of it – even if it made sense.

"Very well," Helena said and didn't mean either of those words. "I guess she could use a friend," the Brit said trying the rational thought on for size. It looked good on her, but didn't feel comfortable. "What will I do?" Helena asked and was annoyed she sounded so pathetic.

"You could answer RSVP's?" Myka said gently kissing her – knowing how hard this was for Helena. There rarely was a cause for Helena to be polite when she didn't want to be.

"Very funny. No, I have work to do and I will tend to that," Helena said and kissed Myka back. "I will miss you while you go about doing your good deed for the day."

"Thank you, Helena. She's really shook up. I appreciate this," Myka said.

"Not at all. I am quite capable of sharing and you're a good friend to accompany her." Helena reasoned. Still not quite the right fit.

Myka returned to the living room and collected Bridget to go to the police station.

"Are you sure you don't mind," Bridget asked Helena. Myka watched as her mouth opened, but nothing came out because of course she minded. "No," Helena finally said.

Myka excused herself to get a jacket, leaving her friend to stand in her lover's watchful stare.

* * *

"Thanks Helena," Bridget said and made the Brit wonder again when they became so familiar.

"I see the necessity in this. I do hope they recover your things," Helena said pushing her hands in her back pockets.

"I doubt it, but thanks. These kids were wearing black hoodies with some kind of symbol – a snake or something I think. Probably a gang or something. The told me there's very little chance of finding them," Bridget said.

"Where did it happen?" Helena asked.

"Inside the park at 65th. I shouldn't have been in there that late, but I thought it was crowded," Bridget said embarrassed.

Helena took in the details. "How many were there?"

"I think six or so. All guys, one with a funny accent, but more than that I couldn't say with certainty. Not sure this is going to be helpful at all," Bridget said of her station visit. "They told me to come look at pictures, talk to a sketch artist," the victim relayed.

It sounded like it was going to take a very long time.

"What did they take?" Helena asked nonchalantly.

"My Cartier watch and bracelet are the things I care about. Everything else can be replaced," Bridget said.

Myka came back into the room and kissed Helena goodbye. "Good luck now," Helena said and Myka assured her she would be back soon.

"What happened to your garland?" Helena heard Bridget ask Myka of the decoration that was half on the tree, the rest strewn across the floor to the end of the couch. Myka had unraveled it far enough to reach Helena's wrists and then told her she couldn't pull on it or she'd topple the tree. Myka was becoming quite devious and Helena couldn't have been happier.

She collected her thoughts as she closed the door and then went to the closet and grabbed a jacket and gloves. She would go for a walk. Maybe down Central Park West and cut into the park around 65th. Perhaps the police missed some clues. Perhaps Claudia could research gang symbols she thought as she texted the woman. Helena was certain she had seen that symbol before.

Perhaps there would be a way for Myka not to have to spend her day at the police station – with Bridget – after all.


	14. Unequivocally

Thank you to cdb55 for her input on what the perfect gift for our resident tech genius was. I had a different interpretation of day of beauty so thank you for setting me straight.

* * *

**Unequivocally**

For Helena, the shortest distance between her and Myka was a solution to Bridget's problem. In the Brit's mind, if she could get the stolen items back or get the people who did it, there would be no need for hand holding because all would be restored.

It was hard for common sense to fight through the triple IQ in her head. It rarely stood a chance.

* * *

Helena texted Claudia who was going stir crazy in her apartment and welcomed the chance to do work. The techie was coming off her high of having spent Christmas morning with Eileen and then the afternoon in Brooklyn. Claudia could see from Eileen's expression that this was the best gift she had given her. Not that she didn't like the clothes from _Lily Pulitzer._ Claudia had picked that store because they had a section called _Sorority. _Eileen's preppy dress code may have made her look like a former member of _Phi Beta Kappa_, but in truth, Eileen never joined the sorority. She felt they were too elitist, even though they begged her to join.

Claudia still marveled at the fact that she was dating the_ preppy college graduate. _

Eileen had given Claudia what the techie had secretly wished for, but had little hope of getting – her personal interpretation of _a day of beauty times two_. It consisted of impossible to get tickets to the _Wearable Technology 2 Day Expo _at the Jacobs Javits Convention Center on 34th Street. When Claudia opened the box with the tickets inside, she screamed. It was 48 hours of the latest in wearable technology from high tech glasses to watches to fitness paraphernalia.

Claudia smiled to think her girlfriend would be the only one in the entire convention center decked out in pastel _Lily Pulitzer_ clothes.

Eileen felt it was only fair she attend since Claudia had spent Christmas afternoon and night at the wonderful Sullivan Christmas dinner where she was welcomed with opened arms. She was also hounded to set up every new tech device that anyone got that holiday. Eileen spoke sternly to them – just above a hush – to leave Claudia alone, but they knew a good thing when they saw it. "_So I can get my email on my phone now or my IPad_?" her Aunt Rose asked. "_Yes_," Claudia explained after syncing the devices. "_Great. Now what is my email password_?" the woman asked.

The best part of the family time was catching the glimpse of how proud Eileen was that her girlfriend was so smart. Claudia liked that a lot.

Now that Christmas and the convention were over, Claudia was back in her apartment waiting for Eileen to come for dinner later that day. She had the menus spread out in front of her - the quintessential dining out package – when Helena sent her the text.

"On it, boss," she texted back and within minutes found that the snake symbol was called the _Ouroboros_ from Ancient Egypt.

She could hear the impatient sigh in her boss's voice when she confirmed she wanted something she didn't already know. "_It has to do with a gang_," Helena said and Claudia narrowed her search to gang symbols.

* * *

In the meantime, Helena was entering the park at 65th looking for anyone whom she thought might be a resource. She looked around the spot that Bridget said she was when the attack happened, but nothing stood out. Then something caught Helena's eye –a blue handkerchief stuck in a bush. She sent Claudia a picture and she confirmed it was used by some local gangs in New York. Helena needed to find someone else with it and started her search in the park.

* * *

Across town, Myka and Bridget had just arrived at the station. Myka was sorry Jane was not on duty because she might have rushed them through. Now they sat with a dozen other New Yorker's who had issues that needed the police's attention. Finally a young man by the name of Detective Ross approached them and asked them to come inside to a small room. It amazed Myka at the cramped conditions and tried to imagine Jane at this place.

"Now if you will look through these books, it might help us narrow down who we're looking for," he explained as he pushed a laptop over near Bridget.

"I have very little to go on. I told the officer all I saw was a symbol, maybe a tattoo, and heard an accent," Bridget said apologetically.

"No problem. Look at the symbols on these guys – that might help," he said as the first page of gang members showed up on the screen. Bridget took a deep breath as she started to look through. Myka imagined that if six men scared you, looking at dozens more wasn't a very good thing. Myka prompted her to see if she could think of anything – anything at all that might come back to her. Bridget was still shaken and couldn't get her mind straight. Myka assured her it was okay and it was the only thing that made her feel calm.

Page after page came up on the screen – until finally Bridget said she thought this was the symbol and showed the detective.

"OK good, let's narrow some pictures down to known gang members to see if anything seems familiar," he offered.

* * *

As the pages slowly loaded on the computer inside the station, Helena was carefully canvasing the park. Finally, she saw a similar handkerchief hanging out of the back pocket of a young man. Claudia had asked what Helena needed the information for and was summarily dismissed – which made Claudia nervous.

The young man was walking back and forth nervously as if waiting for someone. Helena didn't have much time to rehearse her opening line so she went with the first thing in her head.

"Hello, you are a member of the _Ouroboros_, are you not?" she asked and he froze. "Well you can't be surprised by my question, you're wearing their signature hankie in your baggy pants pocket which indicates in fact you are a member," Helena explained.

"Yeah so?" the youth asked when he decided she presented no harm given her size. He sported a scar through his eyebrow right above left eye.

"Good. Well I am looking for some jewelry," Helena said and he started to look around quickly.

"Hey, I don't know nothin about no jewelry," he said.

"I cannot begin to tell you what is grammatically incorrect about that statement," Helena said and meant it.

"Fuck off. Lady," he said and started to walk away.

"I'll pay top dollar," Helena said and he stopped. "Seriously, look at me – do I not look like I have money?"

If it weren't for the fact that she wore dark glasses and used her faux American accent – he might have even recognized her. Helena had been studying Myka's accent in particular and had perfected it.

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked still looking around nervously. "Wait – if you got money, why not buy your own?"

"Don't ever let the hierarchy accuse you of not being quick on the uptake," Helena said unable to control herself. He was busy pressing buttons on his I Phone and just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I am looking to retrieve a ….," and she couldn't think of what to call the investment banker, " …someone's watch and bracelet that was stolen last night."

Helena shoved her hand into her jacket to silence her phone. Claudia was texting asking her why she wanted information on a gang symbol and was pacing her apartment now getting concerned. It was a toss-up who she was more afraid of if she had just helped her boss do something foolish. Myka would definitely be upset, but she'd have to rush Eileen to the ER.

"And what makes you think I got it?" the youth asked pulling back into the area of trees and off the main walkway. Helena followed him.

"I believe the items were taken by a member of your crew, so if you don't have them, I think you will be smart enough to know where I can get them," Helena said walking behind him until she saw who he was texting on his phone. Five other men dressed in similar attire now came out from behind trees. The youth was quite proud that he had led his victim right to the spot he wanted her. Helena just smiled at them.

* * *

Myka sat near Bridget as she went through the screens and looked at the gang member faces. She asked the detective to get Bridget some tea when she thought she needed a break.

"This would be worse than prison for _you know who_," Myka teased when she saw the Lipton bag hanging out of the Styrofoam cup. Helena was rarely off her mind and Bridget knew it. This is why she was especially grateful that Myka was there to support her. Bridget laughed at Myka's comment knowing exactly who she meant. She took a sip of the tepid beverage and when she looked back on the screen, there was a picture of someone she thought she recognized.

"This guy with the scar," she said pointing to him and showed the detective. "I remember him now."

* * *

"This lady wants to buy a watch," the young gang member said and the others closed in a little.

"Does she, mate?" another asked and Helena smiled. There was the '_funny accent'_ Bridget heard she thought. Considering the investment banker's lingering southern accent, Helena wondered how this one sounded 'funny'.

"I will pay of course," Helena said.

"Whatchu gonna pay us with?" another asked and they all laughed. Helena rolled her eyes at the connotation.

Helena wanted very much to threaten them and assure them she did not feel vulnerable, but she wanted the jewelry.

"Much as I would love to spend time with you, I am under a bit of pressure to obtain the objects in question and return them to their rightful owner. Now, if you give them to me, I will not ask any questions," Helena said and one of them asked how much.

Helena had brought two things with her when she left the house – only one of them legal. She put her hand in her pocket and one of the more nervous men jumped back.

"Seriously mate, do you think she could be hiding a weapon in those pants?" the Aussie said and laughed. Helena smiled back at him – she would enjoy shooting him for sure. She pulled out money.

"Now I showed you mine, so you show me yours," she said to him and waited for him to nod to his fellow gang member who shoved his hand into his jacket and produced the stolen jewelry.

"Two thousand," one of them said and stuck out his hand, but the leader shot him a look.

"How much you got?" he said taking a liking to his victim.

Helena looked down at the wad of money. Truth be told she didn't know how much was in there. She rarely carried cash and this was money she found in the kitchen drawer – left there perhaps for groceries or tipping.

"Enough," Helena said and smiled. "But I need to see if those are the right items."

"The money first," he demanded and she gave it to him.

The leader looked at her and took the items from his friend. Then he handed them to her secure in the knowledge she had nowhere to run. Helena looked at his wrist when he showed her the _Cartier_ watch and bracelet.

"Nice tattoo," Helena said and he smiled to think she noticed. She took the watch and bracelet to inspect them.

* * *

"OK we know the gang at least," the detective said. "You know there's very little chance of getting your stuff back, right?" he said and Bridget nodded her head. _Then why was she going through all of this?_

"It was a gift from my father," she told Myka of the watch and Myka instinctively put her arm around her.

"Are we almost done here?" Myka asked the cop knowing this was taking a toll on her friend.

"Just give me a minute to get the sketch artist in. He can asked questions that might prompt your memory. We may not get your stuff back, but anything we can do to nail these guys might prevent them from doing this to someone else," he explained.

"I'd like to nail them," Bridget said - at the very moment someone was doing just that.

* * *

"Thank you," Helena said handing back the watch and bracelet. "This is how we're going to do this," she said and they all laughed.

"Listen, I'll let you have it for all this cash and maybe something extra," the leader said.

Helena had to think for a minute. The quickest way would be for her to take the items and bring them to the station herself. There would be questions - and Myka would still be there and probably not too happy with her. She had to get the jewelry on the one Bridget would recognize and then get him to the police station.

"OK, but only you," Helena said and his eyes lit up. His harsh look at the others meant they should leave and they did. He dangled the jewelry out in front of her, but snatched it back quickly when she went to touch it.

"First the extra," he said smiling at her.

"It will be my utmost pleasure," Helena said and swung him around so fast that he didn't know what hit him until he felt his chest slam into the dried leaf covered ground. He could feel one arm – the one with the jewelry – twisted up behind his back and Helena's knee holding him down. Then he heard a loud click and a piecing pain in his buttock. He'd been shot, but it wasn't a bullet. It felt like a staple gun.

"What did you?" he asked and tried to get up.

"I shot you with a device that will increase in pain unless you confess to the police that you took this jewelry," Helena explained.

"Are you nuts?" he said standing up and holding the jewelry and the money. He pulled out a switch blade and brandished it. "Now I think I'll take that extra," he snarled and came at her. She stared at him, waiting for him to come closer so that she could disarm him and knock him to the ground.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," she said to him as she kneed him and he fell. She left him bent over wailing in pain as she shoved the knife back in his pocket. She hurried down to the pathway, found the first cop she could find and told her she heard a scuffle in the bushes and the man appeared to be armed. The cop rushed off and found the jewel thief still bent over – still in possession of a weapon, cash and jewelry.

Helena found the next cop and told the him that his fellow officer was calling for help and that officer rushed off to help.

Then Helena walked calmly back to the townhouse.

* * *

Myka was just about to insist that they let Bridget leave since there really wasn't much more she could tell them. The department was still reeling from the mishandling of the Wells fiasco and was on overtime to close out every case. Detective Ross poked his head into the room.

"You're not going to believe this, but they just brought in a guy who might have your stuff on him," he said holding the door open for them. He didn't want Bridget to see him just yet, but they could hear him yelling.

"I'm telling you mate, the sheila shot me in the ass with staple gun. Look, it's in there!" he was yelling.

"That's the voice," Bridget confirmed.

The cops took a picture of his tattoo and showed it to her and she confirmed that it was the one she saw.

Helena couldn't hear his confession of course, but timed his trip to the police station and increased the voltage in the device she inserted until he screamed the truth out -begging them to – '_just make it stop'_.

They showed the watch and bracelet to Bridget who confirmed they were hers. They told her they'd need to keep it for evidence, but it would be returned to her soon.

"I did it - now please make it stop," the gang member screamed and they thought he was nuts.

Bridget was so pleased because she was convinced she'd never see the treasures again. "You're my good luck charm, I swear," she said to Myka who was very pensive.

_Someone shot him with something? He was yelling out in pain. The cop said a woman with black hair saw something and told her. _ _It was too farfetched and yet, Myka couldn't shake this feeling. What was it? Smugness? Pride? What was Myka tapping into?_

On an absolute whim, she texted Helena to ….'_stop the device'._ if Helena texted back '_pardon_?' she would know it was nothing. Helena however did not text that back.

She texted back '_ok'_.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said as she realized what she had done instinctively. She threw her phone down on the table as if she didn't want to touch it. It beeped again. Helena was afraid to look, but had to see what Myka wrote.

'_I'm on my way back. Amazingly, they found Bridget's jewelry so we're done here_,' Myka texted.

Helena slowly picked up her phone. '_Oh that is good news'_ she typed and put it back down, still admonishing herself that she was so quick to respond.

'_Yes isn't it_?' Myka belabored the point. 'Especially_ since the police were convinced they would _never_ recover the items.'_

Helena was almost certain she could hear the intonation in that text and it wasn't good.

'_Indeed'_ Helena typed hoping she was just over reacting and perhaps Myka hadn't connected the dots.

How would she think Helena had injected the thief with the device unless she had seen the very gun that performed the task? It was downstairs in her laboratory on a shelf. Myka had only been down there a few times. Then Helena realized with Myka's eidetic memory, a _few times_ was more than enough for her to recall the damn device.

"You've done it this time, Wells," Helena said to herself and it was probably the first time she ever uttered those words.

"_I was just trying to help_," Helena rehearsed and grimaced at how weak it was for an excuse. She held her forehead and paced the library. '_I knew the police would make this a low priority and thought I could help Ms. Cummings get back_ …..Oh bloody hell," Helena said knowing Myka would see right through this.

No, she would go with the truth!

"I wanted you back here as quickly as possible!" Helena said out loud with conviction and nodded. _Yes, that sounded right and it was true. _

"Are you sure about that?" Myka said standing behind the Brit.

Helena swung her head around quickly to see Myka standing there – very pissed.

* * *

**Yes I took complete liberty with official law procedures and bent every rule to fit my story. Mea culpa.  
**


	15. Unforeseeable

**If you are confused - my apologies. I tweaked Chapters 15 and 16. At first I was going to rewrite them  
but after much thought I have decided to keep most of it the same. I reserve the right to change it - just as  
you reserve the right to shoot me if this doesn't work.  
**

**I have the most amazing group of readers and because of that - I always want to do right by them. They indulge my mistakes and  
errors. They also tell me how they feel about the chapter/story line and for that I am most appreciative.**

**Something about this storyline made me uneasy and some of the posts confirmed that. In the end, after what I hope you will know  
was a great deal of consideration - I have reposted 15 and 16 with minor changes that I hope will lead into 17 where things MAY  
be cleared up.  
**

**As always - please let me know. **

* * *

**Unforeseeable**

Myka thought this was too ludicrous – even for Helena and yet, her gut instincts told her there was a connection. Her logical left brain told her _no_ – that some wires were crossed and that Helena at worst was brooding at home. Her emotional synapses were firing though – and she kept seeing this image of a _peacock_ in her head. It took a while to put it together, but whatever Helena had done – she was apparently damn proud of it. Staring at Helena now, it wasn't pride that seemed plastered to her face. No, now she was looking rather sheepish – the way kids look when they get caught with their hand in the box of cookies.

"Helena?" Myka said and knew immediately that the Brit didn't do guilt well.

It didn't take Claudia long to filter through the chatter online and find out a member of the _Ouroboros_ group was arrested and gave a full confession. Underground news reported that '_the dude claims he was shot by a staple gun_' – and since Claudia had used one on her boss – she became very suspicious. She started to panic when she realized Eileen was almost on her way.

* * *

As Helena was pacing on Central Park West, Claudia paced her entire apartment in much the same manner. "_She told me I had to do it_? No. _I didn't have any idea_? No," she tried before the doorbell rang.

"I was frakking bored and she texted me and I looked it up and before I knew it I was helping her find the people who took …(deep breath) ….. that investment banker's jewelry and I think she shot the guy with one of those inventions of hers because he confessed," she said as she opened the door.

Eileen stared at her for a minute without saying a word. "Is she okay?"

"Well, that depends on if Myka is home or not," Claudia said glad the questioning was not about her involvement.

"She's always trying to help someone," Eileen said in deep thought as she came in.

Claudia frowned and followed her girlfriend. "I think ….well, yeah okay," she conceded.

"What should we do?" Eileen asked very concerned.

"Well, I was going to leave town, but since you're okay I guess we could check on the boss," Claudia said relieved.

"OK good, maybe she needs tea. Oh and Claudia?" Eileen said as they left.

"Yeah?" the techie asked.

"We're not done talking about your part. We just need to check on Ms. Wells," Eileen said rushing to the elevator and leaving Claudia unsettled again.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. I do that on occasion you know," Claudia tried.

* * *

"Myka, I had the best of intentions to help your friend. You know a robbery of this sort would be a low priority for the police and the longer they waited, the less chance there would be of recovering it," Helena said.

Myka stood there, shook her head, and took a deep breath. "You're missing the point," she said. Helena cocked her head to the side and became pensive.

"I really don't see how…," she said until Myka cut her off.

"Because you went out into a park and sought out people who rob people for a living and shot them! Do you _ever_ fear for your life?" Myka snapped.

"Only at this moment," Helena said truthfully and followed up quickly with, "Darling, you must remember that I was a highly trained agent. I do not fear dangerous situations - because I am confident that I can handle them. "

"But I do, Helena. I fear them – and you're not invincible, you know," Myka said. "Just because you can disarm a punk kid does not mean you can go unharmed forever."

"I wanted to help," Helena said and meant it.

"You wanted me not to go with Bridget," Myka said.

"That, too," Helena confessed.

"That was the wrong reason to put yourself in such danger," Myka said again.

Now Helena was confused_. Hadn't she rectified the situation? Hadn't she made everything better …for everyone? _

"I think you're being very unfair, Myka. I got those things back to your friend. I was not in danger and I handled it just fine," Helena said now getting angry that things weren't going as she planned.

"That's the problem right there, Helena! You _were_ in danger – you just don't recognize it – so you won't concede it, but you were. And that scares the life out of me," Myka said.

Helena was starting to see Myka's point, but only because it was easy to see that Myka was truly scared. She went to hug Myka, to reassure her she was okay, but Myka pulled back. She was really upset.

"I don't know what to do when you do things like this," Myka said truthfully and withdrew from the room.

This was not what Helena planned at all and being who she was, there was never a Plan B because her Plan A always worked_. Or did it?_

* * *

"So you're telling me that Ms. Wells went into that park and got the jewelry back and where was Ms. Bering?" Eileen asked as they hurried along the street.

"Well, I can't …..be certain," Claudia said hesitating.

"If you think for a minute that I don't know you can track anyone anytime then you must think I'm pretty naive," Eileen said.

"She was the police station and I can only assume it was with that investment banker who lost the jewelry, "Claudia said. She could track anyone by their phone.

"She didn't lose it, it was stolen, and Ms. Wells was obviously trying to get it back," Eileen said.

"I hope she needs a character witness," Claudia said of her partner.

"Ms. Bering is going to be very upset. This isn't going to be taken care of by flowers for sure. We need something else, " Eileen said as she stopped outside a dollar store where they sold cheap items.

"A puppy? Let's get her a puppy," Claudia yelled out.

"Maybe, but first I have to call my cousin Jack," Eileen said reaching for her phone.

"Jack the cop? Jackie the cop? Or Jack Jr. the cop?" Claudia asked.

"All of them," Eileen answered.

* * *

An hour later, as Myka lay on the bed with the worst headache she had ever had, Helena still paced the floor downstairs. The knock at the door was the last thing Helena wanted to hear, but it wouldn't let up. She finally swung open the door to behead the intruder when she saw her assistant and Claudia on the front steps and behind them, a small crowd of about ten people.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena asked, but the youth was already through the door.

"Where is Ms. Bering?" she asked and Claudia shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no idea what was going on.

"You better have ….," Helena started to say when Eileen cut her off.

"Get Ms. Bering," Eileen requested.

Helena's mouth was agape, she turned to look at the group on the steps, a mix of men and women, none of whom smiled.

"Eileen?" Myka said from the steps as she came down. "Everything okay?"

"I'm sorry if they woke you darling," Helena said trying to earn back any points that she could.

"Ms. Bering, if I am correct today was yet another example of Ms. Wells putting herself in danger for reasons that we may never understand. I think I have found a solution to settle this once and for all," Eileen said facing Myka now.

Myka looked at the men and women on the steps and could only concur they had something to do with Eileen's plan.

"I beg your pardon, but …," Helena said and Myka put her finger up and she stopped.

"Oh she's so whipped," Claudia said and pulled back when Eileen heard her and shot her a look.

"What are you proposing?" Myka asked.

"These are officers from the local precincts. They are all highly trained in martial arts. I propose that Ms. Wells engage them in combat – I don't really like that word, but I'm not sure what you call it – and prove whether or not she can handle herself. If she can, then we will trust that she knows what she's doing. If she does not…..," Eileen said and slowly turned her head to look at her boss, "…then she will promise not to go off like a vigilante again. Let's not say that word too loud with this group though. It's against the law," Eileen finished.

"You seriously are proposing that I render these men and women helpless in my own home. Myka, this is utterly ridiculous," Helena protested.

_Was there a saner person than Eileen? Did Myka trust that anyone besides Irene had Helena's best interest at heart? _

"Go get changed," Myka said.

"You are not going to go along with this," Helena said.

"You heard her, if you can defeat them all, I will trust you can handle yourself. If you don't, you will promise not to do this ever again," Myka said – her body language indicating she was very serious about this.

Claudia watched with great interest to see who would win this tug of war. She had known Helena the longest and had seen her pull the rope to her side so quickly in struggles that the others were left with rope burns. Dead silence filled the hallway as Myka stood with arms crossed, Eileen stood motionless, the group stood silent on the steps and Helena's head shot from side to side looking for someone to stop this. Myka stepped back – allowing Helena full access to go upstairs.

"I will do this, but I will not apologize to those people when they leave here bruised," Helena said as she stomped up the stairs.

"So frakking whipped," Claudia said and covered her mouth when Eileen heard her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the men and women who were highly trained officers and friends of the cousins Eileen called, were downstairs in Helena's makeshift gym warming up. Eileen handed out rubber knives and swords and reminded each one of them that no harm was to come to her boss.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bering. I know I am overstepping here, but she scares the hell out of me when she does these things. I just thought maybe I had a way of showing her something. Her bruised ego could be the worst of this," Eileen told Myka. "I'll make her tea afterwards if that's ok."

"Of course," Myka said.

Helena came downstairs in more appropriate attire. Myka held back her second thoughts about this. There was something about this idea coming from Eileen that she trusted.

"You understand why I'm allowing this to happen?" Myka said to Helena quietly.

"Yes, but it is you, not I who will apologize for wasting these people's time," Helena said back.

"You agree to the outcome?" Myka asked.

"Yes," Helena said because there was little chance of her losing.

The rules were simple. Helena was told she would allow each individual in the room to come at her and she would attempt to disarm them and floor them. Helena shook each hand of the officers and Myka thought at first she was being polite. Then she realized Helena was sizing them up. She purposely tripped by one of the men, so when he grabbed her, she could tell how strong his grip was.

The bout began and it was surprising, even to Myka, at how quickly Helena disarmed her opponents. One after the other was tripped, twisted, or shoved to the mat with great ease. Myka could tell from their expressions they weren't making this easy and were surprised by the deft challenger.

The last opponent stepped onto the mat, having watched his companions fall. He carefully watched what Helena did and thought he could compensate for it. He was wrong. He went down faster than the others. Helena wiped her hands together as if signifying she was done and victorious. She turned to Myka with a roguish look lathered with mischief. The only thing the exercise had done was to confirm Helena's cockiness.

And then it happened.

Myka watched as Helena's expression of pride quickly transitioned into surprise as the last person came up to her – and swiped her onto the mat – and pinned her. Helena's eyes stared up at Eileen Sullivan – a black belt in Tae Kwon Do.

Myka wondered what would happen next. Would Helena appreciate the intrusive nature of her assistant's ploy? Had Helena learned that she wasn't invincible as Eileen had hoped?

The answer was right there in front of them.

And it wasn't pretty.


	16. Unmatched

**These are two very strong characters and the challenge is to balance that off.  
Trust I will always try to do that and wait for Chapter 17 to make your final call.  
**

* * *

**Unmatched**

Helena seemed to be a fusion of anger and surprise. They had said '_everyone in the room'_ and Eileen was in the room. They had played fair if very calculated. Those black orbs turned quickly to look at Myka. Then she looked up at pale blue eyes staring down at her – a predicament she had never fathomed – literally or figuratively. Helena's eyes barked anger at her assailant until she saw – not victory in her eyes, but genuine concern and determination.

"Are you quite done, Ms. Sullivan?" Helena asked calmly – unable to move because of how the youth held her down.

Eileen was so stiff and unmoving that it hadn't occurred to her to let Helena up.

"Yes," she said quietly. She stood up and saw the expressions on everyone's faces. The cops were all smiling and broke out into a round of applause. Claudia was wide eyed – either out of shock or fear or both. Myka was expressionless. Eileen worried because she would never have done this without Myka's consent. The assistant put her hand out to Helena to help her up. Claudia wondered how long it would take to sew a limb back on a person.

Everyone waited with anticipation to see how the Brit would handle this. A slow smile came across Helena's lips. No one in that room – except Myka – understood the significance of what had just happened. Eileen teaching Helena a lesson was only part of it. The youth – a Wells heir – had just proven herself to Helena. Helena grabbed the offered hand and stood up and hugged Eileen.

"Well done, Ms. Sullivan," Helena said and Eileen broke into a mixture of nervous laughter and relief.

"May I make you tea?" Eileen said as the real test that would prove everything was okay.

"I will insist on it," Helena said. She then thanked the men and women who gave up their time to help teach her a lesson and she promised _not to forget it_. Very few took comfort in those words even though she said them with a smile.

"Good job, boss," Claudia said nervously because she was still unsure of her fate for having participated in this. "Glad we learned our lessons," she tried. One look from Eileen told Claudia that wasn't true.

Helena went over to Myka. "Are you rather through with teaching me a lesson?" she smiled.

"It wasn't I who taught you that one, Helena," Myka smiled and hugged her. "You were a good sport for doing this."

"Like I had a choice," Helena reminded her.

"We both know you had a choice," Myka said softly.

"Yes," Helena said quietly.

* * *

The visiting team left and Eileen went to make Helena the perfect consolation to soothe her injured ego. Then when Eileen was convinced that all was okay, she took Claudia by the hand and they left.

"They were very sure of themselves," Helena reflected.

"Ms. Sullivan perhaps, but poor Claudia looked very frightened," Myka said pulling her ego bruised girlfriend to the couch.

"Ms. Donovan predicted it actually. She said I was '_whipped'_ thereby indicating that I was going to lose the match," Helena said sincerely.

Myka spurt out her laugh and covered her mouth when spit actually shot out. "Oh sweetie," she said pulling Helena into her. "That's not what she was saying." Myka bit the inside of her mouth to stifle the laugh.

"What did she mean then?" Helena asked pushing her head into Myka to get comfortable.

"Well, let's see…," Myka said tightening her squeeze on the Brit. "I think she meant _whipped_ in the sense of …. doing anything to keep _your woman_ pleased."

The term suddenly took on its rightful meaning when Helena put it together. "She thinks I'm …..?" she asked incredulously and tried to pick up her head that Myka held down.

"No, well yes," Myka said teasingly.

"Of all the nerve of that girl! I shall fire her for insubordination. Remind me to do that when we return to work," Helena said annoyed.

"Will do," Myka said placing soothing kisses on Helena's head.

"Is it no wonder I fight strangers in parks? People will think I am void of fortitude because my lover refrains from coitus if I do not please her. That is ridiculous," Helena harrumphed.

"No, fighting strangers is the ridiculous part, Helena," Myka said slowly releasing Helena of her workout clothes. The Brit hardly noticed as she carried on about that statement.

"One would think I am being led around by the nose," Helena said as Myka sympathetically agreed while she lay Helena down and ran her fingers up her now bare leg.

"That would be terrible," Myka said softly as she caressed Helena's thigh – only slightly distracting her from her rant.

"I have my own mind, and… you…. would not want me… to be – what is the term?" Helena asked suddenly losing her ability to be cogent.

"Whipped?" Myka whispered in Helena's ear as she invaded her tenderly and gently, deftly stroking Helena.

"Oh God yes…," Helena said arching her back and was no longer talking about the word – but rather the action.

When the explosion subsided, Helena pulled Myka onto her. "I find you very distracting, Myka," Helena said slowly changing places with her.

"Let's face it Helena, we're both a little whipped," Myka laughed as she ran her hands up the naked back of her lover. Helena sat up long enough to remove Myka's clothing.

"Hmm, I think you might be right," Helena said sweeping her tongue down Myka's breast only to stop long enough to suckle them both and then moved lower until she hit the softness she sought. "Do you know the other definition of whipped is _defeated_ as in … _licked_?" the linguistic said because she knew to entertain Myka - cognitively as well as physically – was the best way to get her to scream. And scream she did – at least three times that night.

* * *

Myka woke up in Helena's arms on the morning of New Year's Eve. She could tell by the shadows against the wall of the library that it was late. She stayed there until Helena started to wake up, too. Myka had heard the front door open and close before and suspected it was Pierre dropping off beautiful couture for the evening's festivities. She didn't think Helena had responded to any of the invitations so it was possible they would have to go to many of them.

After greeting her sleepily, Helena pulled her up and they went into the kitchen. Sure enough – there in the hallway hung the telltale long white garment bags that contained their gowns_. Hadn't Myka always dreamed of being in Times Square on New Year's Eve or at a fancy hotel in the ballroom dancing the night away? _ Now her dream was coming true she thought – and she didn't want to go.

"Where are we going tonight?" Myka finally asked, famished and pushing a croissant into her mouth. She couldn't wait for Leena to come back so they could eat healthy again.

"Oh I think you will love this place, Myka," Helena said sipping her tea.

"What is it like?" Myka asked trying to appear nonchalant.

"Oh it's very intimate with a wonderful ambiance and great food," Helena said not looking up from her iPad.

"Oh I'm sure I'll like it if you do," Myka said.

"Indeed," Helena said seemingly not paying attention.

The afternoon was spent leisurely until finally around six o'clock Helena disappeared downstairs. Myka heard the door open and close and voices, and figured it was the makeup people and Pierre. She didn't want to spoil anything for Helena who got so excited over these big social events. She resigned herself to going and went in to take a shower. She was surprised to find no one waiting for her – to do her hair or make up when she emerged from the room. Helena was coming through the bedroom door in a very calm manner.

"Sweetie? Are we getting dressed up here?" Myka asked.

"Yes," Helena said, still in the black pants and gold top she had put on that afternoon.

"Do you want me to get the dress?" Myka said.

"No, we'll change there. Wear something comfortable for now," Helena smiled and Myka retried black jeans and a sweater top.

"Let's go," Helena said and took Myka's hand as they went downstairs. 'Voila!" Helena said as she led Myka into the dining room which was elegantly set for two with china and crystal.

"We're eating first?" Myka said wishing the Brit would divulge the details.

"Yes, we are, " Helena said and took Myka into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. Helena moved around the island touching things, preparing and adding spices as Myka watched in amazement. She handed Myka a tray of small hors d'oeuvres and shooed her into the dining room. Minutes later she joined her, but before she could sit the timer went off and she disappeared. Myka sat there looking around at the table set for two. It was nice that they were getting to eat dinner home before going out.

Moments later, Helena wheeled in the silver food cart with their meals of panzanella salad, herbed Cornish hens, and vegetables. Helena had hoped to work spaghetti in there, but Myka had been complaining about the high carb diet Helena seemed to feed her.

"You cooked this?" Myka asked smiling at how good it tasted.

"I am capable of doing a great many things, Ms. Bering," Helena said.

The two enjoyed their meal and when it was over, Helena took two flute champagne glasses and gave one to Myka and walked her into the living room where the only lights on in the room were the ones on the Christmas tree and the candles on the mantel.

Helena poured the champagne, held up her glass and said; "To Myka Bering, the most beautiful, most caring and kindest person I know. I am so pleased to have you in my life, Myka and I will always want the very best for you – in the next year, and all the years that follow."

"I already have the best, Helena," Myka said and kissed her passionately_. It was going to be hard to go out into the cold after this. _"I love being here with you so much, Helena, that to be honest, I don't feel like sharing you tonight," Myka said leaning into her.

"Then you shan't" the woman who already had the evening planned out said. Helena touched a button and put down her glass. Etta James' '_At Last'_ started to play and Helena reached out to take Myka's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Helena asked and Myka moved in closer.

The two women danced slowly in the glow of soft Christmas lights and flickering candles until their favorite songs were over. Then they sat on the couch until it was a minute before midnight and turned on the television set to witness the countdown in Times Square. They sat next to one another, champagne ready as they waited for the Mayor to press the button to start the 2014 ball's descent.

"Was he disappointed when you said you weren't coming, Helena?" Myka wondered.

"Oh I found him a substitute date for the evening," Helena said.

"Who?" Myka asked with great curiosity.

Helena smiled as the crowd started to shout the official countdown and the picture on the television showed the Mayor with his date.

"Is that Bridget?" Myka asked amazed.

"I thought she could use a night on the town," Helena said, having arranged the whole thing.

"_Five ….four….three….two …..one….HAPPY NEW YEAR_….." came the shouts.

"Helena Wells – you are the most amazing person I know. Here's to many new adventures for us in the New Year," Myka toasted and kissed Helena until the New Year was minutes old.

"Oh I promise you, Myka Bering, the New Year will indeed hold special things for us," Helena said in Myka's ear.

And indeed it was going to.


	17. United

**This takes place between the time Helena realizes she just answered Myka's text about the device she injected into the thief and before Myka explains what Claudia's expression really means.**

**I hope this clears some things up – but as always – I welcome your feedback.**

* * *

**United**

Irene had enjoyed everything about the vacation in her brand new home in Maui. Her sons and Leena had joined her for a few days, but left the day after Christmas. Surrounded by quiet solitude and the most beautiful landscape, she settled into a large reading chair to catch up on the novels she had promised herself she would read. It should have been the perfect moment - after all, it was exactly what she had always dreamed of. And her dear friend, Helena had provided it for her – down to the family photos in the Tiffany silver frames on the bookshelves. The middle-aged woman tried to readjust herself in the chair and when that didn't work, she went out on the patio and sat in the warm breeze. She chastised herself for being ridiculous because this was a piece of heaven handed to her on a silver platter and she couldn't get acclimated. Something was missing.

"Oh my Lord," Irene said when it finally dawned on her. She contacted the local woman who was going to take care of the house in her absence and booked her flight home. She laughed out loud to herself as she took one look back at the beautiful house in the most beautiful setting.

"_Irene, you damn fool, you actually miss her_." Several hours later, she was back in New York and on the phone.

"Helena, I can't leave you for a week and you're in the damn park roughing up gang members?" Irene asked when Helena confessed what she did.

"Yes, and Myka knows now. I responded so quickly to her text ..," Helena said frantically. "She's on her way back right now."

"One might say you wanted her to know," Irene pointed out.

"Do not analyze me, woman. Tell me what to do!" Helena said into the phone.

"If I were you, I'd beg forgiveness," Irene said truthfully.

"Are you insane? I rectified the situation. I did what no one else could do – again," Helena said.

"You know Myka won't see it that way, Helena. She's going to be scared out of her mind that you did this," the jet lagged woman said.

"Again – what do I do?" Helena said with impatience.

"Practice what you will say, let her talk, give her space if she needs it – then, and this is perhaps the most challenging part, Helena…," Irene said making sure she had the Brit's attention, " …..say- you- are- sorry."

Irene hung up the phone thinking how she had left the soft breezes of a tropical island with warm sun and quiet and stepped back into the cold and chaos. She was so content.

A few minutes later, her phone rang and when she picked up – there was no hello – but rather the continuation of Helena's update.

"I told her I was sorry and she still left and went upstairs," Helena said into the phone.

"Well that's okay. She needs time, I'm sure," Irene assured her. "She's not your only problem, dear."

In the short respite when Helena was talking to Myka, Claudia had called Irene. Now the HR Director knew trouble was brewing all over. "Ms. Donovan is worried about the device you used?"

"Not to worry, Irene. The device I shot him with was made of ice. By the time he convinces them that he was indeed shot, there will only be the slightest bit of material left," Helena said thinking the confession wouldn't stick if they thought it was coerced.

"Oh Helena, you shot him?" Irene said of the detail she had not gotten before. Claudia had only expressed her concern about 'lingering evidence'.

"How do you think I got him to confess? I'm charming, but even I can't get criminals to confess their sins," Helena stammered.

"Helena, one thing at a time. You involved Ms. Donovan and now she is in a panic over what Ms. Sullivan will have to say about that," Irene explained.

"What the bloody hell does she care what Ms. Sullivan has to say about this?" Helena asked annoyed that the focus was off her problem. Myka had left the room very upset and this is what the Brit wanted to address.

"I believe she is concerned a great deal about what Ms. Sullivan has to say - as are you about what Ms. Bering has to say," Irene tried to point out the similarity.

"Is there ever a time when I can take care of my own affairs that I do not need to be distracted with someone else's issues?" Helena complained.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" the older woman said and Helena thought she was serious.

"Good, now…," her boss said when Irene interjected – "Ms. Donovan believes Ms. Sullivan has gotten it into her head that she can provide evidence that what you did was foolish and she's bringing backup."

"What? Who? What the hell are we talking about here, because I know it isn't about my problem," Helena said aggravated.

"Your actions have caught the attention of one very young concerned associate and she's on her way to your home armed to the teeth with backup and she intends to expose your vulnerability," Irene said. She got that much from the rant Claudia when Eileen was making her calls.

"She is what? My vulnerability? Is she on any medications that we need to know about?" Helena said – and then thought about it. "So she is, is she? How soon before she gets here?"

"It didn't sound like too long," Irene said looking at the time of the texts that Claudia kept sending. The techie went to the only person she could think of besides Myka. She was a wreck and didn't know whether to stop her girlfriend from this crazy plan or not.

"Let the novice come, army, and all. I shall like to see what is up her sleeve. You must do me a favor…," Helena said in a much calmer tone. Then she ascended the steps two at a time to their bedroom.

* * *

"Helena, I really don't want to talk about this right now," Myka said as she held her throbbing head.

"I don't think you realize how sorry I am for scaring you. That was never my intent, Myka, you know that. But if I concede that I may have done this for selfish reasons along with trying to help your friend, you must admit that I very capable of handling myself in precarious situations," Helena said kneeling along the bed.

"If anything were to happen to you," Myka said and choked up.

"I know Myka and I am sorry. I promise not to do foolish things like that again or without your full knowledge prior," Helena said.

Myka sat up, leaned down, and kissed her. "I should be angry with you," Myka said and knew that she couldn't stay like that once she could hold Helena and look into those eyes.

"We're about to have company and I need your help," Helena said.

"Helena, I don't want to see anyone now," Myka said still stroking Helena's head.

"I fear the barbarians will be at the gate, darling and I am most interested in what is going to happen. My sense is that Ms. Sullivan will be seeking your approval in this venture and I want you to give it to her," Helena said.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Myka almost pleaded.

"Wish that I could darling, but I am not in the know. All I can tell you is that Ms. Sullivan is coming very soon and she is on a mission. I intend to allow her to go through with it. It might give me some insight into whether or not the Wells genes have been watered down over the generations," Helena said thinking.

"What do you want me to do?" Myka asked.

"I want you to go along with whatever her plan is. The child's heart is in the right place and it might do her some good to think she can one up me," Helena said thoughtfully.

"What happened to going out to lunch with people and talking?" Myka wondered out loud.

"Myka, I have an empire at stake here. Anyone who might hold the reins for me albeit briefly, must possess grace and strength. I no doubt the woman is graceful, but can she push back? That is what I want to know, " Helena said kissing Myka.

"So tell her it's okay – no matter what her plan?" Myka asked.

"Darling, there's little she can do that will actually surprise me," Helena said boldly. And she was right.

* * *

Myka played her part wonderfully – endorsing Eileen's plan to prove Helena was not invincible. She watched as Helena defeated the group of trained officers. She was afraid Eileen's plan had backfired and that it would seem Helena was the one teaching the lesson, when the girl surprised Helena and toppled her. _Or did she? _

Myka couldn't tell if Helena was playing the part by appearing angry or was truly surprised. She did know Helena was constantly observing her opponent.

"_Don't cave,"_ Helena kept repeating in her head as the azure eyes stared down at her. "_Taste this victory_," Helena relayed in her thoughts hoping it would somehow reach Eileen.

She took the hand Eileen offered her and congratulated her on her win. The real victory for Helena was in seeing her assistant thinking like a Wells.

"I think she felt she made a real contribution here today," Myka said, as they watched Eileen and Claudia walk down the block.

"Indeed she did," Helena said, feeling even more confident about the future.

* * *

**I hoped this would show Eileen - who cares deeply for Helena - would push out of her comfort zone. In part - I think it came across that she crossed a boundary. I hope this showed that Myka aligned with her only with Helena's blessing and urging. Helena saw the bigger picture this opportunity held.  
**


	18. Unflinching

**Outfits in this chapter can been seen on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC**

**Thanks to Henrietta McArdle for all her Photoshopping skills**

* * *

**Unflinching**

Helena's misuse of the FDR highway may have kept Myka busy over the holiday break with calls and papers, but Helena was simply stir crazy by the time she returned to work after the New Year. She was up early that first day back and showered before Myka even stirred. Helena went into her closet and chose _Givenchy_ brown tweed jacket with black panels. It was very avant-garde and more masculine than Helena typically wore, but she was in the mood to mix things up. The three thousand dollar jacket covered a black shirt and skinny tie, something Helena had great difficulty working.

"How do men do this every day?" she wondered out loud and caught Myka resting up on her bent elbow watching her as she struggled with the accessory.

"Never used one of them before?" Myka asked smiling at the sight. She wasn't sure she liked this outfit on Helena yet – it was in stark contrast to her usual feminine attire.

"Good morning darling. Well, not around my neck," Helena said because she never missed an opportunity to be devilish. She sat down on the bed next to Myka as Myka lay back and reached up to touch the tie.

"Going a little macho on me this morning?" Myka asked and tugged on the opened tie to pull Helena down to her.

"I am …. (kiss) ….taking …..(longer kiss)…more ….(kiss with tongue)….risks this year," Helena said taking the expensive jacket off and letting it slip to the floor. Helena straddled Myka who squealed as the Brit took the tie off and wrapped it around her lover's wrists loosely.

"A little early for _fifty shades_, isn't it?" Myka teased because Helena hated the book.

"You know I detest that book," Helena said staring down at the face she loved to wake up to.

"Yes, that's why I said it," Myka confessed and convulsed into laughter as Helena tickled her. The tie did little to keep Myka's hands in place, but she made sure it didn't come undone. Helena ran her hand up under Myka's pajama top and gently squeezed her breast. "I love you so much, Myka Bering," Helena said, gently kissing the embraced flesh.

"I love the sound of my name off your lips," Myka said between gasps.

"You like a lot of things ….off of my lips," Helena said proving her point torturously in an unhurried manner until Myka's screams could be heard on the stairs where Leena smiled and turned around to go back downstairs.

"Oh my God Helena, that was …..that was…," Myka tried to find the words to describe it.

"I think you like being tied up," Helena said and Myka tried to dismiss it, but it definitely had added something.

"Just….hold this," she said putting the tie back on Helena's neck. Myka pushed her legs to move in spite of the tension in her muscles. "I…think you….should wear….that."

"Yes I will," Helena said. She would never look at it quite the same way. In fact, she was going to work the word '_tie'_ into her vocabulary today – just to remind Myka of this.

Myka finished her shower and went into the closet to get her clothes and was surprised there was no one in there with her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Helena.

"Winter break, apparently," Helena answered.

Armed with a _Dolce and Gabbana_ beaded tuxedo jacket which Myka wore over a simple A line black dress. She wore her hair up – following Helena's resolution to try different things. It was the second thing that morning that was _newish_.

* * *

"Well you look – radiant," Leena said smiling too broadly and Helena laughed at the tormentor.

The women emerged from the warmth of their home to brave the cold temperatures of the City as they walked to the car. Helena liked being back in her car, on her way to work, next to Myka. All was right with the world.

It wasn't until Helena reached the office did she ask Pete to help her with the tie. She purposely didn't ask Myka for fear she'd never get out of the house.

"How was France?" Helena asked as Pete leaned in and attempted to tie the accessory around her neck as she moved about in the elevator.

"Well, the people were lovely and the city was just beautiful. The food was out of this world," Pete said and had stopped tying the tie.

"Mr. Latimer?" Helena said wanted to be done by the time the door opened.

"Oh yeah, so it was nice," Pete said getting back to the task at hand.

"What didn't go well? And spare me the denial and get to the point," Helena said because she was anxious to get to work.

"Well, Jane had to give a talk to some recruits and they were asking her questions and you know Jane, she isn't made of a lot of patience, so…," he said finishing the tie.

"So…?" Helena asked thinking they had slowed down time inside the elevator.

"They booed her. I think they may have even said rude things, but it's hard to tell because everything sounds nice in French," Pete said.

"Well, perhaps there was a lesson in there for Detective Tierney to learn. It is a new year, Mr. Lattimer, time for new beginnings," Helena preached as the door opened to her much missed office.

* * *

Helena greeted Eileen quickly as she made her way directly to her office. There was only one person more excited than Helena to be back at work and she was staffing the phones already.

Helena swung open the door and looked around – gazing on her beloved space. Helena went to her desk where papers and documents were piled up for her inspections. She spread her hands out over the desk, with loving caresses. Within minutes, the first perfectly brewed cup of tea was delivered and Helena thanked her. She was enjoying the tea that eased her soul, when there was a knock on the door and Claudia marched in.

"Boss," she said and was pacing around.

"Do come in, Ms. Donovan," Helena said and indicated she should sit but the techie was too wound up.

"I have been giving this a lot of thought. Well, I had to because my helping you the other day apparently came with the longest lecture I have ever gotten in my life and that includes some of yours, no offense," Claudia said taking a small breath.

"None taken. Would you like…," Helena tried but was interrupted.

"So of course I helped you – you're my boss and you would not have taken it well if I said no, right? So and I wanted to help you because I was going stir crazy not being at work. I couldn't wait to get back here today," Claudia said exhausting herself and finally sat down.

Helena smiled at that remark. She shared a great many things with the woman who was babbling.

"So yeah – Eileen was really worried about you and then I got the lecture about how I should not have helped you because of what you did and that's okay because she cares about both of us and I get it," Claudia said running out of breath.

"Of course," Helena said enjoying the tea.

"What I don't get is this – did you let her do that – flip you like that and all?" Claudia asked. The techie wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"What do you think?" Helena asked the younger woman.

"I think I don't want you to hold it against her," Claudia said. "She was trying to be helpful even if it was dramatic and a little over the top. It's like she was …..," Claudia said and then looked straight into Helena's waiting eyes.

A slow smile curled up on Helena's lips until it hid behind the cup. "What was she like, Ms. Donovan?" Helena asked peering over the drink.

"Like…. she was …..like…..well, like you," Claudia said unsure of where that came from.

"Really? Is that a bad thing?" Helena asked smugly. _Who in the right mind would say it was._

"Nooo, no," Claudia said deciding she has to think this one over. She got up slowly deciding to quit while she was ahead and walked backwards out of the room. "No."

* * *

Helena was looking forward to two things that morning after her tea - the weekly departmental meeting that was about to begin soon, and her meeting with Morgan Styles.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena said into the speaker phone.

"Yes, Ms. Wells?" Eileen said.

"Make sure the directors know that if they are not ready to give 110 percent in this meeting, they best turn around and go back to their desks – and pack up," Helena said because she meant it.

"You want me to tell them- ," Eileen was asking when Helena said 'yes'.

Irene was the first to arrive. She had something on her mind and was hoping to talk about it before the meeting began. She had tossed it around whether she should say anything at all. She was passing Eileen's desk when the assistant relayed the message – nervously.

"She's paying you back I see," Irene said laughing at the weight of the message bearing down on the messenger.

* * *

Irene walked into her boss' office and took her place at the round table. "Do you want me to say something to Ms. Sullivan about the withholding of the tea? I didn't like that," the HR Director said truthfully.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft in your advanced age," Helena laughed.

"My _advanced_? Never mind, I will keep that penance in mind instead. I think it's perfect actually. Yes, very fitting," Irene said seriously and changing Helena's mind.

* * *

A few minutes later, as the directors sat down, only one seat remained empty. Helena tapped her Mont Blanc pen impatiently waiting for her Chief Counsel. Myka rushed in apologizing for being late. If Eileen hadn't taken so long with the prescribed message, perhaps she would have been on time.

"I am sorry everyone," Myka said. Everyone sat silently and waited as Helena watched Myka take her place.

"_Tied up_….. with something, Ms. Bering?" Helena asked and watched as the blush appeared on Myka's face.

"I…. yes, sorry," Myka said knowing Helena's question was not about what made her late.

Helena smiled her victory smile as she then asked everyone for updates. Her Chief Financial Officer said he was very concerned with the cost of her private jet as he noticed the bills for the flights and upkeep had more than quadrupled in the last quarter. Helena told him not to worry about it.

The CEO then informed them that she would soon be reassigning people to projects as she saw fit and would update them soon when things were finalized. This especially surprised her HR Director who was typically in charge of these assignments.

Helena then predicted that Morgan Styles would be in later that morning to beg her forgiveness for his lack of utter faith and depending on how good a job he did, she might reconsider their offer. Myka watched Helena's expression which was a combination of steely eyes and tight jaw. She was angry that he had halted their meeting after hearing that Grayson had some information that would reflect poorly on Wells Corp. Naturally, Merck would be quite concerned about their reputation as a result. None of that mattered to Helena.

"Remember…," she said taking her time to look at almost each of the Directors, "… I rarely give out second chances."

The directors got up to leave and only Irene and Myka stayed behind.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me you were reassigning people?" Irene asked as she gathered her things.

"When I was ready, of course," Helena said not giving her any more info. "_Mess with my tea - will you? You will think twice_," Myka heard Helena say as Irene left the office.

Helena walked Myka outside and noticed a very distressed Eileen – exhausted from having given that blunt message over and over again. The Brit smiled at Myka who knew exactly what the purpose of that exercise was.

"Ms. Sullivan, we need to find an actress to play the part of _HG Wells_ in the upcoming show. I suspect you watch television?" Helena asked and her assistant nodded her head. "Good, your assignment is to find someone who can do that role justice," Helena said and winked again at her Chief Counsel. Helena returned to her office.

Myka got on the elevator and looked back to see Eileen's head sink down on the desk.

* * *

**Who will Eileen suggest?  
**


	19. Uncompromising

**Uncompromising**

Myka was still on the elevator when she texted Helena - - '_I would like to make you dinner_,' thinking it would be fun for her to cook that night.

'When you say – _make me dinner_, am I to assume I am the main dish?' came the response.

"Ms. Bering, are you ok?" Millie asked because her boss looked flushed as she got off the elevator.

"Oh yes – I'm thinking of what to have for dinner," Myka said smiling.

"At ten thirty in the morning?" her assistant asked.

"I like …dinner," Myka said amused.

"What are you having?" Millie asked since Myka seemed too preoccupied.

"Helena," Myka answered - and then heard how it sounded. "I mean, Ms. Wells… is coming, well yes…. will be there …for dinner….the dinner I am making," she stuttered.

"Aha. What are you _making_?" the woman asked now noticing the red deepen on her boss' face.

"Making? I don't know," Myka confessed, her throat suddenly very tight. Her voice squeaked and she cleared her throat. She finally noticed Millie writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Get these things," she said handing the list to her boss. Myka smiled and looked at the list. _Humus, a loaf of French bread, chicken breasts, barbeque sauce, cider vinegar, onion, bay leaf and chipotle pepper in adobo, frozen raspberries, chocolate. _

"Is there a recipe that goes with this?" Myka asked unsure of what the ingredients made.

"_Pulled chicken_," Millie said writing down the recipe and directions. "And dessert."

"Oh…okay, thanks," Myka said hoping to offset the holiday snacks with broiled salmon and vegetables.

"No forks," Millie said when she saw the crinkle around Myka's forced smile.

"Sorry?" Myka said.

"You _pull_ the chicken off and…. feed it to …..your guest," Millie said remember how well that worked for her. She couldn't help the smile that crawled across her face.

_Did she just say?_ Myka tilted her head, thinking over the instructions. She looked back at the list of ingredients. "This seems …very hot," Myka said of the spices.

"Yeah, muy caliente. So is the chicken," her assistant said and never looked up as she continued her work.

Myka bit her lip and didn't know whether to thank the woman, or ignore her for making so bold a suggestion to her boss. She thanked her. If there was anything that Helena loved, it was eating together. She texted Leena and asked if they could get the necessary items for the meal.

* * *

Morgan Styles knew exactly what was in store for him as he and his team came up in the elevator. First, there would be the twenty-minute wait in the outer office while Helena completed a call. Then she would welcome them in and pretend she was busy working on something and would ask them to wait further. This was so they could sit there and watch her be preoccupied. When Helena finally did come to the conference table, she greeted them warmly and wished them a Happy New Year. Then she went to the outer office and told Eileen she wished her to sit in on the meeting.

"Me?" the woman asked already worn out from delivering the morning messages and now searching the internet for how to find actresses.

"Yes," Helena said.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Eileen asked wondering if she should take notes.

"Watch and learn," was all Helena said before returning to the table.

Eileen forwarded the calls and scampered into the room where her boss indicated she should sit next to her. Helena then introduced everyone and then she sat – and waited. There were a couple of minutes of throat clearing and eyes darting back and forth until Morgan knew exactly what Helena was waiting to hear.

"Ms. Wells, I think we may have been hasty in our retreat in our last meeting," Morgan started and was met with a dead stare. Eileen watched as her boss' eyes locked on her guest and noticed the slight tightening of her jaw as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Yes I know," Helena said - her voice cold. Gone was the friendly demeanor that welcomed them.

Eileen's head turned to look at the man - surprised he had not melted from the glare.

"You knew that once Grayson made those claims - we would have to investigate. That the curtailing of the IPO would make Wall Street question Wells' stability and therefore, ours in doing business with you," the pharmaceutical executive said truthfully.

He knew Helena knew this. She couldn't argue that the news of a possible heir to her fortune wouldn't make anyone worth his salt hesitate until things were cleared up.

"And what did your crack investigative team find out about the Grayson claim," Helena asked with her hands now folded in front of her.

"His evidence was …inconclusive," one of the other Merck representatives read from the report.

Morgan knew Helena long enough to know she didn't ask questions she didn't already have the answers to. She knew Grayson's findings were inconclusive because she had only given him enough material to test to confirm that there were markers in the genetic material that were alike. She knew the rest because she had the story.

"So I may or may not have a relative running around out there?" Helena asked.

"It would appear there is no evidence," Morgan said knowing this was a game now and he better play nice. "You can't deny that it put a stop to your taking the company public though," he pointed out.

"Yes that's true," Helena said without an ounce of disappointment in her tone. "Unfortunate because the public could use a healthy stock right about now," Helena said as a knock on Merck's flat performance over the past year.

Eileen moved back in her seat, afraid the sharp words might catch her. She listened intently now because it sounded to her like Helena might have a relative she didn't know about and it caused her to stop one of the biggest projects at Wells Corp.

"We…," Morgan continued and looked at his associates for support, "…have had time to reconsider."

"Well then," Helena said sitting back with a calmer tone, "I am so pleased my absence last week could afford you enough time to come to your senses." Eileen bit her lip because she could hear the unmistakable sarcasm in her boss' tone.

"Helena, let's put the personal affront that you feel aside. You know we can distribute your 3D ink the best because we have the largest database of clients," Morgan said. _He didn't make Managing Director by rolling over in tough meetings. _

"And how am I to accept your proposal without considering that your lack of decorum would not reflect poorly on me?" Helena asked.

"We have to protect our company – just as you do," Morgan said.

"Yes I do. That is why I must take some time now to reconsider your proposal," Helena said staring right at him.

"We have upped the offer," Morgan said pushing the binder with the new proposal in it towards Helena.

"That was wise," Helena said back quickly. She stared at Eileen and then at the folder and then back at the assistant. Eileen finally got it and shot up in her seat and pulled the proposal in front of her. It was Helena's way of saying she wasn't going to look at it now and was passing it on to her clerical staff to do so. She meant it to be as insulting as it seemed. _She didn't get to be CEO of a top company by backing down – ever. _

"How long, Helena?" Morgan asked knowing he didn't have a choice.

"As long as it takes," Helena said without inflection. "Thank you for coming."

With that, Morgan knew he was being dismissed and he stood up and left, his two associates trailing behind him.

* * *

"Wow," Eileen said after witnessing her boss allowing a multimillion dollar contract to walk out the door.

"Don't ever let anyone impugn your integrity, remember that. No one," Helena said staring at Eileen who nodded her head vigorously.

"What should I do with this?" Eileen asked of the binder in her hands.

"Read it and tell me what you think," Helena said.

Eileen opened her mouth about to point out that she didn't know anything about business proposals or contracts and that she couldn't add anything to the decision process. Then she thought about it – Helena must be asking her for a reason and she trusted that.

"When do you want it back?" Eileen asked.

"Tomorrow morning -along with a list of possible candidates for the television show. The writers are working on scripts and we have to choose someone," Helena said.

"Don't they usually have casting directors who do that?" Eileen wondered.

"Rule number two, Ms. Sullivan," Helena said getting back to her desk. "Don't give up control of your projects, unless you are certain you can tolerate the results."

Eileen returned to her desk feeling happy that Helena was giving her new assignments, yet worried that she had three at once. She would research how to find actresses now, learn the best design and layout for the new office after lunch, and read the contract tonight.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Helena went down to the 16th floor to see Myka. She walked past Millie's desk and went straight for the office door.

"Hold Ms. Bering's calls," Helena announced as she opened the door so Myka could hear her say - "Ms. Bering will be tied up for a while."

Helena then slowly closed the door and stared as Myka gave her that '_I know exactly what you're doing'_ look and tried to appear annoyed. "I'm very busy, Ms. Wells."

Helena picked up papers on Myka's desk and dropped them without really looking at them. "Really?"

"Yes, you see my boss' – what shall we call them? _Indiscretions_? Yes, indiscretions – keep me very tied up," Myka said back.

"And do you enjoy being tied up at work – by your indiscreet boss?" Helena asked sitting on the edge of Myka's desk and crossing her legs.

"Well, it hasn't happened often," Myka said smiling at how serious Helena was being.

"But you have enjoyed it when it happened, yes?" Helena asked.

"You would make a great lawyer," Myka said.

"I would make a great _anything_. Don't change the subject," Helena playfully chided her.

"Yes, I admit to the court that – when it has happened – I enjoyed it," Myka smiled.

"The court will make a note of that. I'll have Mrs. Frederic put it in your staff file," Helena said.

"Don't you dare, Helena," Myka said unsure of how far Helena would take teasing her.

Helena smiled and leaned over and kissed Myka. She had gotten what she came for and would let Myka get back to work.

"I have a nice dinner planned," Myka said following Helena as she left.

"Oh I am looking forward to it," Helena said from the doorway. "I can't wait to see what you make."

"That may not be possible," Myka said, pressing on the door a little more.

"Why not?" Helena asked taking the bait.

"Because Helena, you'll be wearing… a _blindfold_," Myka whispered and shut the door – and locked it.

When Helena put the word together with dinner, she lost her balance and her ankle caved. She steadied herself against the door trying to appear like she was in control.

Apparently – she had just lost it.

* * *

**Blame it on the polar vortex in NYC.  
**

.


	20. Unwind

**I hope the italic sidelines are not distracting.  
Can't even explain where they came from.**

* * *

**Unwind**

Myka walked past Millie and said goodnight. "Enjoy your …dinner," the assistant said slowly on purpose. Myka thanked her for the recipe and Millie told her she had plenty more. Myka was beginning to understand why the woman couldn't lose the weight she was always complaining about.

"Ms. Bering?" she called after her boss –as she waited for the elevator. She walked over to Myka and handed her a silver cd in a case. "You'll want this," she said.

"What is it?" Myka asked as she stepped into the cubical transporter.

"_Norah Jones_ – you'll need jazz. Put it on in the background and just go along with it," Millie smiled and the more the door closed, the broader her grin got.

Myka looked at the woman as her view of her lessened. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to walk past that woman without feeling naked. Then she texted Helena that she was leaving a few minutes early because she had to prepare dinner and that she would see her at six.

* * *

"Can you leave?" Claudia was asking Eileen as she sat behind an unusually disheveled desk.

"I have so much to do!" Eileen said – the anxiety mounting. "I have to find out how to design an office, find an actress to play HG Wells and read a proposal that I know nothing about," she said in a hushed tone so Helena wouldn't hear her. "I thought I could do this, but I don't think I can."

"Wait, finding actresses? Proposals? OK I got it. We'll go to my place and find a software package on designing offices. Then we'll order Chinese food and you can read the proposal. Then, we can watch television and you can pick out actresses," the techie said because she was methodical.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?" Eileen said, taking the first relaxing breath she had taken all day. Claudia was still uncomfortable with the attention and dismissed it, but secretly loved that Eileen complimented her.

Just then Helena's door opened and the CEO literally ran to the elevator.

"You okay boss?" Claudia asked because it was an undignified run if she ever saw one.

"Pardon? Yes just fine. Why are these elevators so slow? Ms. Sullivan, please check tomorrow with whoever runs these things and tell them I want them sped up," Helena called as the elevator door closed after she entered.

"Do you think she means that?" Eileen asked.

* * *

Helena waved Pete off and opened her own car door so as not to waste any time. She wanted to get home. Myka had texted him to please stall her a few more minutes and so he purposely stopped when lights were about to turn yellow, much to the delight of the cab drivers behind him who blasted their horns. In Manhattan, stopping at solid red is optional for some.

"Mr. Lattimer, could you manage to make one of these lights?" his boss barked from the back seat.

"It's the tourists, boss. You know this time of year, they flock to the City to see the tree and the ice skaters and the tree, and there are crowds," Pete tried. He waved people to go in front of him until Helena sounded like she was going to get out and shoot the next person who stepped in front of their car.

"I got it," she yelled as he finally pulled up in front of 1866. She was out the door and up the steps before he could text Myka that she was coming.

* * *

Myka didn't need the text to broadcast Helena's arrival. The slamming of the front door and the sound of her _Louis Vuitton_ Montana bag being thrown down announced her entrance. Myka listened quietly as Helena struggled to get her coat off and she feared Helena was pulling the sleeves inside out to do it quickly. Within seconds, she saw the Brit dashing past the dining room. Helena caught Myka out of the corner of her eye and backtracked slowly so as not to appear as anxious as she was.

"Oh, there you are," Helena said, trying to look nonchalant. She was doing a very bad job at it.

"Right on time. I like that in my guests," Myka said kissing Helena who withdrew just a little.

"Guests? Are you having more than one?" Helena asked already jumping to conclusions.

"No, just you," Myka assured her and smiled at Helena's reaction. She handed her a glass of sangria, a mixture of red wine, brandy and fruits that Millie said would complement the meal.

"What is this?" Helena said, taking the glass, but not sipping it.

"It is the last thing on the menu that you're going to put your hands on," Myka said gradually pushing Helena to the chair.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Helena said, because she wasn't sure she was going to make it through dinner without doing a lot of touching.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely sure," Myka said pushing her into the chair – gently. "You see, Ms. Wells, this is a dinner for the senses. Well, all of them except sight," Myka said.

Myka reached in front of Helena and slowly undid the tie that had brought her so much enjoyment that morning. "You thought you were very clever by using phrases to remind me about this all day, didn't you?" she asked.

"Well, I do possess a grasp of linguistics. It's all in the ….._tongue_," Helena said – poking hers out through her lips in an attempt to knock Myka off balance just a little.

_Wells moves out in front. _

"Aha," Myka said softly as she pulled the tie back and forth, sliding it at the neck. "It's good your tongue got such a workout then because you're going to need it to enjoy this meal," Myka said slyly and Helena gasped the tiniest bit.

_Bering takes the lead. _

"Don't tell me you're going to copy my actions, Ms. Bering. That would be very unoriginal," Helena teased thinking Myka was going to restrain her hands.

_Wells inches closer. _

The lawyer let out a soft laugh and pulled the accessory and looped it under Helena's hair. She pulled the material back and tied it, securing Helena's hair in a ponytail. Helena smiled and was only slightly disappointed.

"I don't want your hair to get in the way," Myka said in Helena's ear. Her breath sent shivers down Helena's spine, but she wasn't about to acquiesce. Given who she was, Helena couldn't help but inject a power struggle in foreplay. It intensified things for her when there was a play for dominance. The only thing that made her hotter…. was Myka winning.

"How do you know I won't use my hands? I'm used to _taking_ what I want," Helena said, her hair now out of her face_. _

_Wells moving out in front. _

"I'm not going to let you," Myka said smiling just the littlest.

_Bering takes the lead by a length._

"To dinner," she said raising her glass and clinking Helena's. Helena took in the strong bouquet of wine and fruit and sipped it.

"This is …interesting," said the Brit who rarely strayed from her white wines.

Myka excused herself and told Helena not to follow her into the kitchen. Of course, Helena could think of doing nothing else after that, but managed to stay seated. She looked down at the table and noticed something. No place settings. She shrugged it off to Myka being busy getting dinner prepared. Within minutes, Myka walked back in and sat down.

"Are you ready?" Myka asked coyly.

"When am I ever not ready, darling," Helena smirked.

_They're neck and neck._

Myka smiled and stood up – again behind Helena. Then Helena saw a black sash coming from behind and placed over the eyes. She felt the cool sensation of silk as Myka secured the fabric by tying it into a knot behind her head. Helena could hear Myka walk out of the room and retrieve what sounded like a plate that she put on the table.

"Let's see how good your taste receptors are," Myka said, spreading a small amount of humus on a piece of bread and putting it near Helena's mouth. Helena immediately sniffed and took in the aroma of spices.

"Garlic," Helena said and Myka smiled. She knew Helena would love the testing part of this experiment. Myka pressed the small piece of bread with the humus spread into Helena's lip and she opened her mouth.

"Now bite it," Myka said slowly and Helena's eyebrow shot up.

_Bering moving out front. _

Helena wanted to say something, but Myka put the bread a little further in and she bit down. "Hmm, smooth spread on crunchy bread. There is garlic, ground sesame, salt, garbanzo beans I think and French bread," Helena said after ingesting it.

Myka knew that Helena would adeptly identify the food even though it wasn't the point. She lifted the glass to Helena's mouth. Myka realized she had not counted on how sexy Helena's mouth would appear to her when her eyes were hidden. Helena moved closer to the glass and parted her lips a little to imbibe the offered drink.

"You're not hoping to get me drunk, are you?" Helena said. Myka had been holding the glass there for a while as she stared at Helena's mouth. Being in charge was not going to be easy.

_Bering falling behind. _

"Don't be silly," Myka said and knew it didn't sound sexy or promising. She put the bread back in Helena's mouth to give herself a minute to think.

"I'm noticing a change in your breathing. You're not getting anxious are you?" Helena asked brazenly.

_Wells out in front._

Playing games with a genius was hard work. Myka needed to get her thoughts together and the only way to do that was to stop…..staring….at…..Helena's …luscious…..lips.

The only thing that saved Myka was the bell – when it went off in the kitchen. She told Helena she'd be right back and chastised herself all the way to the kitchen for losing control so fast. "Get it together Bering," she said in a soft whisper.

Myka took the chicken that had been marinated and cooked until it was tender and pulled apart easily. It looked like something that would look good on a roll, but it had a higher purpose than nutrition tonight. She put the chicken and edamane on a plate to cool. Then she returned with the next course.

"Do you know that the ancients believed that garbanzo beans would give a man 'the strength to pleasure a thousand women'?" Helena said when she heard Myka return.

_Wells takes a strong lead. _

'_Can't leave her alone to think'_, Myka said to herself. "Thankfully, you only have to worry about one," Myka said.

_Bering still trails at the turn._

The problem for Helena was that while her mind was racing with innuendos to say to Myka, she was getting turned on…and impatient.

Myka sat down and cut a small piece of honeydew melon and placed a thin slice of prosciutto on top of the fruit. Helena took a deep breath and guessed the fruit before it was to her mouth. She then put her hand up and Myka withdrew the food. Helena put her hand down.

_Bering still behind by a couple of lengths. _

Myka needed to take it up a notch. "Open wide," Myka said softly and Helena's mouth shot open. This time, when Myka put the food near her mouth, the piece was small enough to place on her tongue, and Myka grazed her bottom lip as she did it. The combination of being fed and touch was working and Helena chewed slowly before she identified the ingredients_. _

_Bering moving forward. _

Myka gave Helena a few more pieces before the Brit complained that she wanted to feed Myka.

"I think this would be better as a shared experience," Helena attempted to convince Myka, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm going to _eat_ …later," Myka said – getting her focus back.

_Bering moving up quickly. _

Helena was enjoying the experience, but was missing seeing Myka's face. When Myka brought in the main dish, Helena tried to remove the blindfold, but Myka pushed her hand away. Now Myka was speaking Helena's language.

"I want to see you," Helena said almost pouting which distracted Myka for a minute.

"I know you do, but that's not allowed," Myka said.

"I am not ….," and Helena was about to say enjoying this because she wasn't getting her way when Myka put a small amount of chicken that was between her two fingers right into Helena's mouth. She anchored her hand by holding Helena's jaw as she gently placed the food in. Helena closed her mouth and Myka kept her fingers inside. The sensation of soft food and Myka's digits on Helena's tongue …made her weak. Helena sucked in the food and Myka's fingers as she slid them slowly out of the Brit's mouth. Helena's hand flew up to keep Myka's hand there, but Myka pressed her hand away.

_Coming around on the inside it's Bering. _

"You are so not in charge," was all that Myka had to whisper and the strangest sensation grabbed Helena in her knees. Had she been standing, she would have fallen. Myka repeated the action a couple of more times, each time allowing her fingers to stay in Helena's mouth and slowly pulling them out as Helena tried to keep them there by sucking. Now the food was getting in Helena's way.

"I'm noticing a change in your breathing. You're not getting anxious are you?" Myka said repeating Helena's words back to her. Her breathing was indeed shallower as she tried to maintain herself.

"Myka, I don't want to eat anymore," Helena all but pleaded.

_Wells is falling behind. _

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Myka whispered in her ear and Helena groaned.

_And it's_ _Bering catching up._

Myka pulled Helena out of her seat and guided her to the library.

"Please let me take this …," Helena said complying for the longest period of her life.

"Almost," Myka said and sat her on the couch. "Just one more …," Myka said as the fire roared and the music played softly in the background.

"Helena?" Myka said slowly.

"Yes?" Helena all but gasped.

"I'm going to dip my finger in chocolate now," Myka said and could hear Helena swallow.

"And put it in my mouth?" Helena said her lips already waiting.

"That's one place I could put it," Myka said.

_AND IT'S BERING ALL THE WAY TO THE FINISH LINE. _


	21. Uninhibited

**Uninhibited**

The only thing melting faster than the warm chocolate that night was Helena. This was foreplay on a silver platter –literally - and she was on fire. Myka put the molten candy on the tip of her index finger and pressed down on Helena's lower lip. Helena shuddered and opened her mouth wider– her breath warm on Myka's hand.

"You are…. _killing_ me," Helena struggled to get the words out. The tip of Helena's tongue slipped out to taste the confection.

"I'm pleasuring your senses," Myka said –putting her newly dipped thumb back into Helena's mouth. Helena's lips surrounded it until Myka slowly pulled it free. A furrow appeared in Helena's brow each time Myka withdrew.

"You are causing …incredible …aching," Helena gasped when Myka bent down and licked the chocolate covered lip with her tongue.

"Oh no, we can't have that," Myka said sympathetically. She leaned in, pressed her lips on Helena's, and could feel the guttural moans that Helena was reduced to.

It amazed Myka how not being able to see Helena's eyes only seemed to accentuate her lips more. She could feel their fullness and softness more than ever before. As methodical as Myka had been about purposely being slow, it was getting harder not to give in to the urgency she now shared with Helena.

Then something happened.

Maybe it was the slow jazz playing in the background, or the light-headed feeling that Myka was experiencing. Something made Myka pull back and gaze down at her lover. It dawned on Myka what was really happening. Beyond the carnal fires that she had lit carefully one by one, past the sensuous manipulations and erogenous control - Helena lay in wait. The woman, who craved to dominate, was giving herself over to Myka.

Myka looked at the blindfold and it reminded her of how Helena had trouble adjusting to the light after being bronzed. She detested anything that covered her face usually. Yet, now she allowed Myka to cover her eyes without question. She trusted Myka with her heart and soul.

That epiphany suddenly lit Myka on fire more than anything else that had just transpired. Myka slipped her fingers under the silky material of the eye cover and lifted it off Helena's eyes. The black orbs squinted to adjust to the flickering light of the fire and soft glow of the lamps. Seeing Myka was the best treat of all for the Brit and she broke out in a broad smile. "There you are," she said.

Myka took Helena's face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Helena. More than the sun, the moon, the stars. More than time itself. I have always loved you and I always will," Myka whispered and kissed Helena who reached up and grabbed Myka to pull her in.

"Myka, please…," Helena begged because she wanted to taste Myka's skin, hear her moans, inhale her smell and feel her deep inside.

The need and the wanting of the pair compelled them to push at anything that got in their way until hands were free to explore bare skin. Finally, Myka moved her hand in place and gently, but firmly pushed Helena over the precipice.

Helena screamed the loudest Myka ever heard her exclaim as riveting explosions rippled out from her core after hours of expectation. She cried Myka's name over and over and let her head thrash against the couch, no longer able to hold back anything as Myka lovingly touched her where she needed it most and brought her release in waves.

Helena had never experienced anything like it in her life. No lover had ever done to her what Myka managed to do that night. Feelings welled up inside her – a warm sensation filled her heart with love for Myka. She was aware of being naked – not on the outside where goose bumps erupted from the coolness of the room now – but inside. Her entire being lay open to Myka and as clouded as her mind was from the physical roller coaster ride; Helena knew she had never experienced lovemaking like this before.

Usually the lovers lay in each others arms until recovery came, but not tonight. Once Myka tapped into what her body had been soaking up all along, there was no waiting. She wanted Helena – _now_. Helena's strength was momentarily tapped, but it didn't matter. Myka's frenzy compensated as she leaned into Helena's knee and moved slowly. "Take me Helena," Myka pleaded. "Like you have never done…," Myka was instructing when the words had already connected for her lover. Helena rebounded – willing her leg to thrust firmly and pushing Myka down hard onto her. She didn't have the luxury of serving Myka food in a titillating manner. There was no time for creative nuances and she knew it.

Helena had a way of exuding power. Her touches were deliberate, and while she remained gentle, they oozed control. She centered Myka onto of her and kneaded her muscles up and down her back until she could cup her with both hands. Helena pressed her down until Myka could feel nothing but pressure on the hottest part of her body. Just when the sensation escalated, Helena moved and Myka moaned her frustration at being pulled back from the edge.

"Not yet," was all Helena said in a throaty timbre. She wasn't delaying Myka to torment her – she wanted her in a different position. She pushed Myka's legs out and to the side and slowly slid under her. Myka held onto the end of the couch – her head held up as Helena moved beneath her. Finally, after leaving a torturous trail of kisses, Helena was where she wanted to be.

Myka was certain her arms would not hold her up as the sensation continued to build up inside her.

"God, now Helena now," she screamed, her breath ragged, her body shaking from muscle tension. She was afraid of moving out of that spot as Helena adeptly touched Myka with her tongue. Finally, after more begging, Myka could feel the pulsating release and froze as she allowed it to spread outward.

Then she collapsed, and Helena pulled herself up and enveloped her. There was silence in the room except for heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire.

Moments passed before either spoke.

"Do you have any idea how much I adore you?" Helena said stroking Myka's curly hair.

"Before or after dinner?" Myka asked teasingly.

"Well, I have always adored you. Now I adore your culinary skills," Helena mused.

"Wait until you see what I can do with a crudités," Myka laughed into Helena's chest, blushing from her own double entendre.

"Myka Bering! What did you do with that uptight lawyer who walked into my office several months ago?" Helena asked.

"I was not uptight. I was being professional," Myka said defensively

"Well if I had known what you could do with food, I would have hired you right then and there," Helena said holding onto her lover.

"I was already hired when you met me. Let's be honest, Helena. We know who really wears the pants in your company," Myka said of the HR Director.

"If someone is wearing the pants at my company, it is because I have stripped them and then provided the pants," Helena said pushing her chest out and raising Myka's head.

"I think stripping someone was one of the first messes I got you out of," Myka laughed and jerked when Helena slapped her exposed buttock lightly. Myka quickly reached behind and grabbed Helena's hand.

"You be very careful. I know your weakness now," Myka said looking up at Helena.

"Being blindfolded? Being fed by hand?" Helena asked.

"Me," Myka said confidently. Helena smiled immediately.

"Indeed you are darling," she concurred.

"You know it was Millie who suggested all the food for tonight," Myka said, the sangria and activities making her sleepy.

"That woman needs to be promoted," Helena said.

* * *

**I cannot believe how Millie's favorability index has gone up.  
**

**I hope this wasn't too disconnected for you. **

**Thank you to CdB55 who is so patient and generous with her time. **


	22. Unveiling

**Unveiling**

The expression on Leena's face the next morning when she opened the door to _1866 CPW_ was a mixture of confusion and concern. The place looked like they could have been robbed, but it would have had to have been by a wild group of middle school kids on a sugar craze. Helena's bag and its contents were strewn over the floor. Her expensive jacket was crumpled up in the dining room doorway. Leena walked in and looked up slowly at the dining room. There was food – albeit small amounts from the floor, to the chairs and finally on the table itself. The trail continued back in the hallway – shoes that were kicked off, the black tie that fell out of Helena's hair, and jewelry – namely the Brit's watch, were dropped in succession up to the library door. Leena remembered wild parties in college that left aftermaths like this. She would have ignored it all, but there was something about the way things were tossed about that intrigued her. She cautiously walked to the library – where the door was opened – and no one was there. The fire was out, the lights were still on, and there was …._what was that_? She stepped in to see what that dark substance was – all over the table, the floor. The bowl that held the confectionary aphrodisiac had been kicked and sent flying after its purpose was served. The clothes scattered about told her this was the scene of a passionate tryst and she suddenly felt like a voyeur and withdrew.

The only person more uncomfortable at the moment was Myka, who had hurried upstairs before to take a shower with the intent of coming down to clean up the mess. Now she was on her way back down to complete her task.

* * *

The couple had overslept and still managed to snuggle and reminisce about their adventurous evening.

"Myka, that was the most wonderful experience I ever had," Helena shared, as she lay in Myka's arms.

"Oh yes, I agree," Myka said – parts of her body still weak from being pulverized with sweet sensations.

When they realized the time, they rushed upstairs to get ready. Helena insisted '_someone'_ would clean up the mess, but Myka felt responsible ….._or was it embarrassed_? ….. to have someone see the telltale signs of a very enjoyable although wild evening. It was going to be hard enough to walk about into work today. That is why she rushed back downstairs after her shower.

* * *

"Leena!" Myka said surprised even though this was the time the woman appeared every day at the house.

"Myka!" Leena said back with the same amount of uncomfortableness. Both women felt like they were being caught.

"Oh we were…I was going to ….you know….don't worry about …," Myka said seeing the mess with fresh eyes.

"Yeah, no ….no problem, I can….," Leena said.

"No, I can …. Maybe…," Myka said realizing the cleaning job would take a long time.

Helena watched the exchange amused at the shared awkwardness between the two women.

"Leena, could you see to it that _someone_ clean up the mess that Ms. Bering made? I'm all for taking responsibility for one's actions, but I fear she would never get to work if she did," Helena beamed from the balcony.

Leena nodded her head and waved, not looking up and continued to the kitchen. Myka closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

* * *

"You think you're very funny don't you?" Myka said to the smug Helena. Myka knew how to get even. One text was all it would take.

Helena descended the stairs in her _Isola Marras_ fitted dress. The black sleeveless outfit featured a short funnel neck with a contrasting gray embroidered baroque detail up the front that provided its own hour shape accentuation. Helena looked fabulous and Myka lost her train of thought as soon as she saw her in it. Helena sashayed down the stairs, pleased at the effect it was having on Myka – whose mouth was open, but was moving. Myka's gaze held Helena until she stood in front of her.

"I really hope we have a meeting today," Helena said and Myka finally closed her mouth.

"That looks – wow," Myka said.

"I like what you're in better," Helena said toying with the sash around Myka's robe until it loosened and opened so that Helena's hand could touch bare skin. She looked up at Myka and flashed black eyes through long eyelashes that stalled Myka momentarily even though Pete was bursting through the front door.

"What the hell?" Pete said looking down at the floor. Myka grabbed her robe and regained her senses quickly enough to make it up the stairs before she was exposed.

* * *

"Was there a frat party here?" Pete asked his boss.

"Frat? As in _of brothers_? _Or existing between brothers or felt by one brother for another_?" Helena asked giving him the definition to throw him off.

"Huh? No, as in drinking and doing things I wouldn't want my mother to know about," Pete said, giving his definition.

"Ah, then no. None of that happened. And I'd be quite happy to tell your mother what I did," Helena said proudly.

"I bet you would," Pete said softly.

"Would you excuse me, Mr. Lattimer, my favorite time of the morning is about to begin," Helena explained as Pete went to the kitchen for coffee almost walking into the door as he surveyed the rest of the house.

Helena walked slowly up the stairs, but sprinted to the bedroom door.

* * *

"Darling?" she called out hoping Myka hadn't started. She nonchalantly took a seat on the couch and waited for the lawyer to emerge from the wardrobe room.

"Ms. Wells asked that I give you this," the Fashion Institute of Technology student said handing Myka a _St. John Collection_ knit dress that was a combination of a dark straight pencil skirt on the bottom and a white background top that had painted paillettes on the bodice. Myka smiled and took the dress and went back outside.

"Thanks for putting this up," Myka said tapping the LED display that warned her if someone was in the closet. No more sudden surprises.

"Of course," the inventor said waiting patiently.

"Did I pick this out?" Myka asked because the dress was her taste. She opened the robe and stood there in her underwear and stockings.

"Yes," Helena said as she gazed at Myka stepping into the dress. If there were a lovelier sight, Helena didn't know it.

There was a time when Myka would have been uncomfortable to have someone watch her so closely as she stood there half naked. Helena's gaze was so warm and loving, it made Myka feel good, not awkward. Helena helped zip up the dress, which brought her close to Myka's face.

They just stared momentarily at each other. (_You know that look_).

They never heard the sigh emanating from the closet as the student watched the lovers, and took in how wonderful it was to witness them. She slid down the wall, wishing for the same thing someday for herself.

Minutes later, the carefully dressed women donned their warm coats and were driven to work.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell! I have dinner tonight with the Mayor," Helena announced as she went over her schedule.

"Oh that's okay; I was going to have a late meeting with Bridget tomorrow. Maybe I can move it to tonight?" Myka said looking at hers.

"I thought bankers' hours were 9 to 3?" Helena asked suspiciously.

"She's tied up….she's busy all day," Myka said not wanting to give Helena anything to work with to tease her.

"_Busy all day_?" Helena asked repeating each word slowly. "I hardly see how that's possible," the CEO said as if she were the only client.

"Well, we have to tie up a …. Go over things now that your IPO isn't happening," Myka said suddenly aware of every use of that idiom.

"It would seem Ms. Cummings is benefiting from my faux pas after all," Helena said.

"You don't make faux pas," Myka said quietly.

"That's very true," Helena said and put her gloved hand on Myka's.

"Where are you meeting the Mayor?" Myka asked.

"Palm," Helena said looking down. It was the restaurant in the Chrysler Building on 42nd and Second Avenue.

"Maybe I could meet Bridget around there and we could come home together," Myka suggested.

"I had really hoped your friend would hit it off with the Mayor and …occupy his time," Helena shared.

"You know she's….?" Myka started, but stopped. She didn't really know all that much about her friend.

"Interested in you?" Helena jumped to conclusions.

"No, she knows," Myka said.

"She better," Helena said and although Myka said '_oh silly' –_ she smiled because she loved how territorial Helena was. _Myka couldn't get the smile off her face thinking how Helena had claimed every inch of her last night._

* * *

The women entered the building on Broadway and took the elevator up. Helena never said a word, but simply kissed Myka goodbye. Myka took a deep breath and readied herself to pass Millie's desk, but the woman wasn't there. Sandy, a backup receptionist was there and said good morning.

"Where is Millie?" Myka asked now curious where the woman she dreaded seeing was.

"She's with Mrs. Frederic. She said she'll be back soon," Sandy said.

Myka went to her office and thought nothing of it.

* * *

Helena smiled getting off the elevator, unaware of the trouble that was brewing in her HR Department and would soon be at her door. Instead, she was met with one very exuberant Eileen Sullivan who had a very productive evening with a certain techie's help. Claudia had found a software program that architects use to design office space and they picked out their ideal office setup. Then Eileen read though the proposal that offered twenty percent more over the original proposal. It did stipulate that Helena appear at a shareholder meeting of Merck and assure them her company was stable.

Then the young couple finished off Chinese food and watched television, making a list of actresses who might fit the bill. Eileen had a cousin who had graduated from a top business school and who was working at a talent agency. She would put Eileen in touch with people who could send candidates.

All seemed to be going well until Eileen went back to the contract and read the tiniest print after the asterisk that explained why they wanted Helena to personally appear. It noted that the contract was contingent upon being released if further testing substantiated that there were credible evidence of a Wells Heir who could lay claim against Wells Corp.

"I bet they put that in all contracts," Claudia said when Eileen scrunched her face up and seemed worried.

"Does this mean she has a child?" Eileen said. She was suddenly aware of a tightening in her chest – a feeling she could only associate with – _jealousy_. _How could that be? _

"If she had kids, I'd know about it," Claudia said trying to ease whatever was going on in her girlfriend's insides.

Eileen was surprised by her reaction and tried to push it aside, telling herself how silly she was being.

"Ms. Wells, do you know if you agree to their proposal, you'll have to appear before their stockholders and assure them that Wells Corp is sound and free of any concern about a possible lawsuit from an heir?" Eileen asked as soon as Helena got off the elevator. "Why would they put that in there? Is that something in every contract or …what does that mean?" the assistant asked almost pushing her boss into the office door.

"Tea, Ms. Sullivan?" Helena said setting the priority.

"OK, but then we need to talk about this," Eileen said, the concern bubbling out now. Helena pulled back a little.

No sooner was the tea prepared than the assistant marched back in with the beverage and the contract.

"What did you think?" Helena asked, going over her morning messages.

"I think they are worried about something. They are willing to pay you more money for the use of the 3D ink, but they seem concerned about the solvency of Wells Corp. Why are they?" Eileen asked and sat down in front of Helena's desk.

Helena smiled as she sipped her tea. "Mr. Styles heard something that concerned him. He hesitated and it cost him. Don't let anyone waver in business, Ms. Sullivan. It's a sign of weakness. And when they do, they must pay," Helena said, and Eileen worried she would not remember all these rules.

"How do you make them pay?" Eileen asked.

Helena looked at the young girl and saw the unmistakable curiosity and eagerness that she was certain Charles' family lacked. It was as if those qualities had skipped a couple of generations and now sat in front of Helena. They had been encased in a kind and tender sheathing with light azure eyes and blonde hair – a novelty in the Wells family – but Helena was sure she could see them.

"You always want to be fair, Ms. Sullivan. Never make someone pay out of malice or envy. But always make it clear that they are never to question you," Helena said sitting back.

"Even when they have cause?" Eileen asked and Helena jerked forward a little.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked.

"Well, I've seen Mr. Styles when he comes. He's meticulously dressed and he speaks in a calm voice. He has nice eyes. He does not seem like the type who would give into gossip or hearsay. So whatever caused him to retreat in the first meeting must have been really bothered him. He has dealt with Wells Corp before, so he knows the quality of your products. No, whatever made him hesitate must have had some credibility," Eileen said.

At first Helena felt anger rise in her throat at being questioned, yet her head registered the logic of what the assistant offered.

"And what do you propose?" Helena asked – a question she rarely asked anyone.

"I think the reputation of Wells Corp is the important issue here. Not how much someone pays for hesitating. If the first price was fair, I'd accept it. I would rather they know my reputation was solid than make them pay for worrying it isn't. They may pay more, but there will still be that doubt in the back of their minds. No one should ever doubt the integrity of Wells Corp," Eileen said with such conviction, Helena put her tea down.

"What do you think, Ms. Wells?" Eileen said – unsure of what that look on her boss' face was.

"I think… it's time," Helena said smiling.

* * *

**I was touched by your posts on the last chapters.  
Thank you for taking the time (and effort) to post.  
How this is coming across - matters to me so thank you.  
**


	23. Underdeveloped

**There is no writer more fortunate than I out there - bar none.  
Take one look at the posts that people put so much time and effort into and you'll see why.**

**I keep thanking all of you for reading and you continue to come back and spoil me.  
There is no way to repay you for the time you take to read and/or write. **

**So - I'm available for pet sitting, food shopping, baby sitting, light cleaning and coffee runs. Sign up below.  
**

* * *

**Underdeveloped**

_It's time?_ _Time for what_, Eileen wondered. _Time to fire her for overstepping a boundary_? _Time to put her back in her place for talking before making the tea_?

Between attacking the woman physically a week ago, and now confronting her with her concerns before the hot beverage, Eileen really had stepped out of her comfort zone. _But was it too confrontational?_

Eileen had trouble reading Helena's expression. The youth rubbed the spot over her heart wondering what the tightness was. She felt so much better last night after Claudia helped her with her projects. The thoughtful techie had even found a particularly physical way to induce relaxation. But now – after spewing her thoughts, the feeling was back. Whatever it was – it felt…threatening.

There was silence – the blood rushing in the blonde woman's head made it impossible to hear anything but her own heartbeat. She slid forward in the chair and started to get up.

"I want you to invite me to dinner," Helena said, all business like with her finger tips pressed together.

"You want me to take you to dinner?" Eileen said, thinking of the expensive restaurants Helena frequented and how much money that would cost. _This was her punishment_?

"Not _take_ me, _invite_ me," Helena clarified. "To your home."

"You want to eat dinner at my house? In Brooklyn?" Eileen said, thinking the restaurant idea sounded better now.

"Do you own another home? Yes, Brooklyn," Helena said looking at her schedule.

"I …don't know how to make anything? My mom does the cooking," Eileen explained – thinking poisoning her boss was not a good idea.

Helena looked at her with a blank expression. "Very well, I will eat what your mother cooks then," Helena said and started to go back to her paperwork.

"Do you want my parents at the dinner? Is it just going to be us? Do you want something special?" Eileen said – the anxiety surging even higher.

"Ms. Sullivan, are you or have you ever been on medication that might explain this …this?" Helena said waving her hand at the woman.

"I ….," Eileen was searching for words, but none came - as vivid flashes of what dinner with her boss and her parents looked like played out before her.

Suddenly, Helena's office door flung open. "Oh you have done it this time," Mrs. Frederic said – marching through the door.

Eileen's sigh of relieve was audible. She was so relieved that someone was there that she got up and hurried out, past the irate director. The assistant ran to her desk and texted Claudia - '_She wants to have dinner at my house with my parents so she can fire me in front of them'._

* * *

"Good morning to you, too," Helena said checking stock prices on her computer.

"Did you tell Millie that she had to give cooking classes after work?" Irene said standing at the desk. Helena was watching one stock price in particular drop and said, "I may have," in a distracted kind of way.

"What were you thinking? Telling someone they have to give classes on….. _Food for lovers_? Do you want us to be hit with a lawsuit? Do you know how offensive some people might find that?" Irene said.

"If they're offended, then they don't have to attend," Helena said looking up.

"And what makes you think Millie is qualified?" Irene asked out of curiosity.

"Oh believe me darling, she is more than qualified," Helena said - getting a goofy smile on her face that annoyed her employee.

_Irene didn't know anything about this until she ran into Millie in the elevator that morning. The woman was beside herself after receiving the email from Helena. Her instructions were short and to the point - the assistant told Irene. "Ms. Wells put me in charge of a cooking class for lovers that will be given every Tuesday and she wanted me to let you know so we can find a kitchen space large enough for the employees," the woman said – thrilled with her new job. _

"Is this in addition to her job as Ms. Bering's personal assistant?" Irene asked.

"Of course. Myka needs her," Helena said dreamily.

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" the HR Director asked out of frustration, throwing her arms up in the air.

"It just…. came to me," Helena said almost giddy and Irene knew she was not in on the joke.

"So you want me to authorize this, pay her more money, find a space for this class, and offer it to all employees?" Irene asked hoping Helena would see what was involved.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Helena said with a smirk.

"Someday I'll walk in here and actually just do my job and the shock will kill me," Irene said - and immediately put her hand near the annoying gadget on her boss' desk. Helena knew her hand would get slapped it she touched it.

"You really should attend the class, Irene. Deal with some of this frustration, so that you don't take it out on me," Helena said and smiled. She so enjoyed pushing this woman's buttons. Helena had clearly won this time – Irene withdrew, muttering all the way out.

"Hi..," Myka said when Irene swung open the door just as she was about to knock.

"You know your assistant has a new job?" Irene asked holding onto the door and blocking Myka's entrance.

"I just heard. She seems …excited," Myka said, because Millie had come back to her desk and told her.

"_I told you that food would work!" Millie shouted and Myka waved her hand to please keep it down to a roar. "Did you do the humus first? Right? And then the chicken – in the mouth?" Millie asked as she motioned 'with your fingers'. Sandy rose from her seat to let Millie come back to her desk, but stopped now midway to stare at Myka. _

"_It was – delicious," Myka said hoping the more reserved woman would believe they were trading recipes. _ Then Myka left because she needed air.

"And you're okay with this?" Irene asked.

"It doesn't seem like it will interfere with her duties," Myka said.

"_Food for lovers_! Humph. Next we'll be offering _free massages in the cafeteria_, _change your oil at lunchtime_, " Irene said.

"Oh Myka darling," Helena said playfully as she approached the entry way. "Do please take note of what our dear Mrs. Frederic is wearing."

Irene stopped to look at her boss and looked down at her own navy suit with a white blouse. She looked at Myka for an explanation, but Myka shook her head.

'No pants' – Helena mouthed to Myka and then looked up at the ceiling when Irene turned to see her.

"I'd estimate her mental age at about 13 today….. and I'm being kind," the HR Director said as she left.

* * *

Myka laughed and came into the office. "Do you have to torture that woman? I actually asked her to wear pants today to get back at you, but apparently she owns none," Myka said as she moved into Helena's space and put her arm around her waist. Myka was not one to overdo the public displays of affection, but Helena's dress was just too inviting.

"You did no such thing!" Helena said surprised at how mischievous that was.

"I did. So leave her alone," Myka said.

"I pay her a great deal of money," Helena said as if that gave her the right.

"Play nice, Helena," Myka said letting her hand slip to Helena's hip.

"Stay for my meeting with Morgan Styles and you'll see nice," Helena said leaning into Myka.

"What do you mean?" Myka said as Helena took her hand and they sat in chairs near one another.

"Well it would seem Ms. Sullivan feels that it is the reputation of Wells Corp that should be our focus and not that Mr. Styles hesitated to make the first deal," Helena said.

"Helena, you're not handing over contracts to her, are you? I mean – if you decide to give her more responsibilities, you have to do it gradually, or you'll overwhelm her," Myka said in a hushed tone.

"Wells women do not get overwhelmed, Myka," Helena said defensively.

"Of course not sweetie, but she doesn't know she's one yet. It might help her to grasp that first - before her fortitude is summoned," Myka said thinking of the young woman.

"Yes, well she's going to invite us to dinner at her house and we'll talk to her parents," Helena said.

"How do you know she's going to invite us?" Myka asked.

"I told her to," Helena answered. To the Brit, this was simply the next step in her plan. To Myka, this was snowball rushing down a mountain aimed right at the Sullivan's house.

"So you ..we are going to her…. What are you going to do there?" Myka asked confused.

"I'm going to discuss with them that their daughter is in fact a Wells and therefore, should be trained to take on the responsibilities as such," Helena said.

"Wait a minute, Helena. You can't spring that on them, let alone on Eileen. She'll spontaneously combust," Myka said trying to figure out what the better plan was.

"You do know that such a phenomenon is usually explained by high alcohol intake and an external fire, and not actually a fire starting from within," the scientist clarified.

"Helena, I beg you. Please let's put a plan together to handle this in the most judicious way," Myka said as the image of a high speed train ripping through a small town came to mind.

"I love it when you speak your legalize," Helena said touching the lips those words just came off of. "And beg."

"Ms. Wells, Mr. Styles is here," Eileen said over the speaker.

"Come watch me play nice," Helena said to Myka.

Myka smiled to think how Helena truly handled business negotiations with grace and ease. She remembered how long it took her to get over being nervous in court. For the first few years, she threw up in the bathroom before every case. It seemed to take Myka forever to feel confident in her role.

_Myka wondered if finding out she was a Wells woman would suddenly make Eileen confident and self-assured? Or would the twenty-three year old find living up to being a Wells - a burden?  
_


	24. Unsteady

**Unsteady**

Morgan Styles stepped back into Wells Corp with no regrets. A man of sound principles, he knew he had followed the correct protocol in withdrawing the contract before. Now that there was no substantiated evidence of a direct connection to a possible beneficiary, his company could proceed. He came alone this time because he saw no need for backup. He knew Helena well, and although temperamental and stubborn, she was a woman of honor.

As one of the most successful senior partners at Merck, Morgan had spent most of his career with little time for a long-term relationship. He had been attracted to Helena when they first met, and even considered asking her out to dinner. Then the news broke about her engagement to a _Jeffrey Tesla_, and he decided he didn't want to be mixed up in that. When that finally quieted down and they were meeting up often at social events, he often stared at her across the room. He was about to approach her one time, when he found out about an employee who was pressing charges for sexual harassment. As attractive as the ravishing raven haired woman was, Morgan was a man who thrived on order, and Helena's life was nothing short of chaos to him. He had read the papers like everyone else about Helena's involvement with Myka. He wasn't sure if he missed a chance, or if he ever had one at all.

* * *

Helena greeted him warmly and shook hands. "Morgan, this is my Chief Counsel, Myka Bering, " Helena said making the introductions.

Myka noticed how white his teeth were when he smiled. They matched his crisp white shirt that was accessorized with an _Isaia_ blue and white box-pattern silk tie with specks of red in the design. He was impeccably dressed in a charcoal colored suit, black wingtips, and wore a thick gold watch, but no rings. A splash of gray capped his temples in an otherwise black head of hair. He was, as Myka's mother would say, _a good catch_ - broad shoulders, strong handshake, and nice smile.

"I brought no one and you brought your Chief Counsel," Morgan smiled as they took their seats. He understood why Helena would have her lawyer there, but he commented anyway.

"She bores easily Morgan, so please keep this entertaining," Helena said.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Styles," Myka said, casting a glance at Helena.

"The pleasure is all mine," the senior partner said, extending his hand.

Helena knew Morgan a long time and knew he possessed a quiet charisma with women. She had found it attractive, and although she never acted on it, she had noticed how women enjoyed the quiet man at parties because of his charm. He never seemed to will it into action, she noted. Rather women seemed drawn to it, staring a little longer into his eyes. He had the rare gift of innate magnetism.

Right then, as he took Myka's hand, Helena abhorred it.

"Do you have something you want to discuss?" Helena said, deciding the pace should quicken.

"Yes, I want to know if the new proposal was acceptable as I had hoped you would find it," Morgan said.

"Well, I have had my staff read it over, and there is something we are concerned about," Helena said and Myka swore she saw her eyes twinkle. _She was in some kind of mood today. _

"Which part?" Morgan said, bringing the contract up on his phone.

"The part where you still doubt the integrity of my company," Helena said and there was none of the anger that was in her voice the other day.

"Helena….., Ms. Wells," Morgan said, not wanting to appear too familiar with Myka there, "You understand …."

"I understand that it was, in fact my actions that caused the concern," Helena said and surprised Morgan. He was ready for a tussle at the very least.

"Your actions?" he asked.

"I gave the material to Ted Grayson to test. He assumed it was a bet I was making when in fact, I was leading him exactly where I wanted him," Helena said, a curl forming on her upper lip.

"Why am I not surprised to hear this?" Morgan said, and Myka could see the crinkle around his eyes. "To what end, Helena?"

"As you know, genetic testing is very challenging. Believe it or not, Grayson's labs are doing well in this area. So I had Ted confirm what the Wells labs had found," Helen said.

"So you're telling me they confirmed that … you have an heir?" Morgan asked, and his eyebrows rose.

"Morgan," Helena said as if sharing a delicious secret, "I am telling you that there could be lineage on another branch of my family whose only claim to anything would be what is left of that squandered fortune," Helena said. "My heirs – are yet to come."

"I feel as if you're bringing me back to square one instead of reassuring me," the businessman said.

"Whether there is or whether there is not a vessel of shared genetic material is inconsequential to Wells Corp. As Ms. Bering can assure you, my inheritances are traceable back to the late 1800's. I would dare say - that should put your mind at ease," Helena said smiling.

Morgan looked at Myka for confirmation and got it in the way of a nod. If there was anything Myka was sure of, it was that Helena's assets were spelled out and carefully looked after while she was away. There wasn't one loophole in the documents that Myka examined for Helena. The Warehouse may have acted harshly, but in truth, the Regents knew the treasure housed in their Bronze Sector and looked after her through the generations. It was how Helena emerged from the darkness a very wealthy woman.

Morgan thought about what Helena told him. He wanted to move forward on this deal and was willing to trust Helena about the other things. "So then, are we ready to sign?" he asked.

"I will sign the original contract for the original price," Helena said, and now Morgan's head shot up.

"You do know we're talking about a substantial amount less?" he pointed out just to be sure.

"There are actually other things more important than profit, Morgan. I was reminded of that today," Helena said giving kudos to Eileen.

"And what is that, Helena?" Morgan asked.

"The name _Wells_, Mr. Styles. It has and always will - stand for something," Helena said proudly.

"My bosses will be very pleased to hear this," Morgan said getting up before Helena changed her mind.

"As soon as Ms. Bering authorizes me to do so, I will sign the papers and have them sent over to your office. In this day of digital signatures, it's nice to see that one's handwriting still matters for something," Helena mused.

Morgan shook Myka's hand under Helena's watchful eye. Then he turned to Helena, told her it was a pleasure doing business with her and that he would await the contract and left.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face when you said you would sign the contract for the lesser amount?" Myka said.

"I was watching him looking at you. I don't like it when men find you attractive," Helena said because the deal was secondary.

"He was not trying to flirting with me, Helena, surely you know that," Myka said surprised by Helena's announcement.

"You don't have to try when you're that good," Helena said looking at the door as if he were still there.

"You know you have nothing to worry about," Myka said as she rubbed the length of Helena's arm in a soothing motion.

"Of course not, but it does not mean I have to like it," Helena said.

"Fair enough," Myka said smiling at her jealous lover. "Now I have dinner with Bridget and you are with the Mayor, so we'll meet up after dinner?" Myka said touching the patterned dress almost without thinking. There was something about the design that accentuated Helena's curves and invited touching.

"Yes, I won't be late. He wants some ideas on various projects. I will text you when I am done," Helena said.

"Can we talk about the best way to approach this thing with Eileen?" Myka asked getting back to the concern she had.

"_This thing_? You mean when the child finds out she has Wells blood coursing through her veins? How could that be anything less that thrilling?" Helena asked and meant it.

"Yes I know, but it's not just the message, it's the delivery that is important too," Myka said gingerly to a woman who said what she thought, however she thought, whenever she thought.

Helena looked at Myka with a quizzical look and Myka stared back thinking how adorable the genius looked as she struggled with a concept. "You want me to plan out what I will say?" Helena finally asked.

"By George, I think she's got it," Myka said in her Henry Higgins accent.

"You do know I have issues with the misogynist nature of that male character," the erudite woman said.

"Yes, sweetie, I know," Myka said lightly kissing Helena's cheek.

"I gave him the idea, you know," Helena said seriously.

"Who sweetie?" Myka asked.

"Shaw of course. I suggested he write something about the differences between the classes. He said he would think about it and voilà, _Pygmalion_," Helena said.

Myka broke out into a grin and shook her head. _What does one say to your girlfriend who inspired George Bernard Shaw? Nothing. You just stand there in awe and smile._

* * *

In the time that Helena had held her meetings, Eileen had panicked about the dinner invite and texted Claudia.

"She wouldn't do that," Claudia responded, and then remembered how Myka's first dinner meeting was supposed to be her firing as well. "I'll be right there," the techie said and dashed upstairs.

"What exactly did she say?" Claudia asked and tried to understand the quivering lips as they spoke.

"She said _invite me to dinner at your house with your parents and I'll eat what your mother makes,_ but how do I know when or why or what my parents will say because oddly enough, they're not the biggest fans of _you know who_," Eileen said in one breath.

"OK, ok – remember we practiced taking breaths in between paragraphs about Helena?" the worried girlfriend said as she drew in a deep breath slowly and then let it out, motioning her hand to show which direction it was going.

"Yes," Eileen said, locking eyes and doing it herself. It did help, but it didn't answer any of the questions.

"Did you ask her why she wanted to come to your house?" the logical technician asked.

"She's going to fire me," Eileen said and started to hyperventilate.

"Where are the paper bags I gave you?" Claudia said, reaching for the desk drawer and whipping out the bag. She snapped it opened and gave it to the assistant to put on her mouth.

"Well, we'll ask her. I'm sure it's for a simple reason," Claudia said as she held onto Eileen's shoulders and worried.

Claudia tried to think of a good reason her boss would have invited herself to Eileen's house. Helena wasn't the family friendly type of person unless Myka was near her. Eileen followed Claudia's instructions of deep breaths and finally, her breathing evened out.

"You did knock her on her ass," Claudia said, thinking out loud about reasons Helena might want to go to Brooklyn, and the panic set back in.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm sure that's not it. Helena loves that kind of team building stuff. She would probably be more bothered by you talking to her before tea," Claudia tried, but dug herself in deeper.

Now there were wails along with the erratic breathing as Myka came out of the office.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked rushing to the desk as Claudia hugged Eileen's shoulders.

"Helena is going to her house for dinner to fire her," Claudia blurted out because it was starting to make sense now. Eileen had her head in her lap as she tried to stop the panic.

"Oh sweetie, no she's not. No that's not it at all," Myka said touching Eileen's head and pushing the blonde locks out of her face.

"It isn't? Oh good! See I told you, " Claudia said regaining some composure.

"Dem wy duz che?" came the muffled question from the paper bag.

It was a good question and a valid one, Claudia thought and both women looked up at Myka to answer it. If anyone knew what Helena's motivation was, it would be Myka. In spite of that, the question threw Myka off.

"Why does she? Why does she," Myka repeated hoping a plausible answer would come to mind instead of the truth. "Weeellll," Myka stretched out the word while two sets of eyes stared at her.

"Hel-en-a is …starting a …new…thing…here," Myka said searching for the next words. "Yes, she's …getting….you know …to know …her employees…better," she kept going and the lie started to pick up steam. "And what better way to do that than over a nice meal," she finished with.

"Huh? I'm gonna need a cleaning lady," Claudia contemplated.

"She's not firing me?" Eileen said over the paper bag. Myka remembered exactly what that threat felt like and empathized with the girl.

"Oh sweetheart," Myka said holding Eileen's face in her hands now, "I don't think Helena could function without you."

"But that contract said there was some issue with a possible heir and I think that's why she's building a new office space and if someone comes in, then….. what will I do?" Eileen asked and she was no longer talking about her job.

This was getting a bit complicated even for the very cognitive lawyer. "I think Helena might talk about all those things at dinner," Myka said.

"Are you coming or is it just Ms. Wells?" Eileen asked and the image of that snowball came back into Myka's mind.

"Oh no, I'll be there, if that's okay with your mother. And we can bring something," Myka offered.

"You better bring paper bags," Claudia said and Myka thought she might be right.

Eileen calmed down enough to return to her tasks at hand, and Claudia took the elevator down with Myka.

"Don't tell Eileen," Claudia said through a forced smile so Eileen wouldn't know she was talking," But I have this image of a huge snowball coming down a mountain and KABOOM," she said making her hands fly outward as she made the sound.

Myka smiled uncomfortably and said goodbye as she walked to her office.

"Yes, that's right. A gross is a dozen dozen," Millie was saying into the phone and waved to Myka. "Correct, I need 144 bananas."

* * *

**Try not to put that in your reviews ok? Right, look who I'm talking to.  
**


	25. Unruly

**I just wanted to clear that up.  
**

* * *

**Unruly**

"Hell no!" came out of the HR Director's mouth, and her assistant froze in front of her. It was one of the few times she witnessed her boss lose it. "I am not ….no! I will not …this belongs in the accounting department," she said to the assistant, and shoved the paper back in the woman's hand. "No, wait," Irene said taking it back.

* * *

"So when are you having the boss to your houses?" Claudia asked Pete and Steve when they came down to check on a security update.

"What boss?" Pete asked.

"What house?" Steve asked.

"Helena – she's got this new program going – get to know the employees, and she is going to have dinner at your house," Claudia said, sipping on iced tea.

"No she's not," Pete said because the image of Helena dining with employees always meant bad things happened.

"She's had brunch with us," Steve said.

"She _likes_ us," Pete explained.

"So maybe it's dinner with _employees she likes?"_ Claudia said.

"That would be discriminatory," Steve pointed out.

"And a short list." Pete added.

Mrs. Frederic rushed past the trio. "When is Helena coming to your house, Mrs. F?" Pete shouted. The woman was so frazzled that she stopped.

"What are you talking about?" the HR Director asked, forgetting where she was headed.

"The Boss is having dinner at the employees' houses, to get to know them better," Pete said.

"Mr. Lattimer, is this a joke?" Irene asked, in no mood for such nonsense.

"No, Ms. Bering told me. They're going to Eileen's house first," Claudia explained.

"Lucky," Pete said because his natural response was to whine when not picked first. All three friends looked at him. "I mean, lucky to get it over with," he tried to recoup.

"Are you sure about this?" Irene asked Claudia.

"Yep, the boss told Eileen herself and then Ms. Bering explained what it was," the tech director confirmed. It held more credibility that the source was Myka.

Irene remembered where she was headed and restarted her trip upstairs.

"I think I'll do a vegetarian chili. Jane says it's the best she's ever had," Pete shared and his friends looked at each other.

"Yeah, chili just screams Helena Wells," Steve kidded him.

* * *

Irene was used to Helena promoting things without giving it much thought, but in the old days that might be something like making people work seven days a week. Irene was able to refute things like that because there were labor laws on her side. The entire staff of Wells Corp referred to this time as Helena's "_PMS_" or '_Pre- Myka Syndrome_." Since the Chief Counsel joined the firm, life for staff members was much calmer. Except, of course, for Mrs. Frederic.

Now Helena had rearranged people and positions without any consultation. The Chief Financial Officer who questioned Helena's jet expenses received a very nice termination package when he got back to his office. Artie didn't know it yet, but he was about to be promoted to that position. At least Irene understood being involved in this. What she shouldn't be involved in was Millie's new job, but without a CFO to approve expenses, Irene was next in line.

"Are you going to authorize this?" Irene said pushing the paper in front of Helena after barging in.

"What is this?" Helena asked unable to read the scribble.

"It's a bill for _one hundred and forty-four_ …..bananas," Irene said.

"What is it for?" Helena asked, perplexed.

"It's for the cooking class you created. Millie's _Food for Lovers_. Now you tell me what you think they're going to do with _one hundred and forty four bananas_," Irene said staring down at her boss.

"Eat them?" was the first thing that came to Helena's mind.

"Really? You think you authorized her to give a class on _Food for Lovers,_ and you think they're going to _eat_ them? Are we just going to allow that?" Irene said. Helena noticed how often Irene reminded her she authorized this – and – how she kept repeating the name of the class with great annoyance.

"What else would they do in a cooking class? Sit down, Irene. You're getting all upset. Let's call the woman and ask her," Helena said - as Irene talked about rules and regulations and things that had to be followed.

"Miss Barone? This is Helena Wells. I am looking at a receipt for a gross of bananas and this has somehow alarmed _your_ HR Director. I believe she is worried that you might be using them for – how shall I put this delicately, something other than cooking," Helena said and Irene's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Don't- you- dare," Irene warned her about being so flippant. If Helena had played with the steel ball contraption on her desk, Irene would have found it less annoying. The woman was by no means a prude, but she did have a definite sense of decorum.

"Oh yes, I will tell her," Helena said and hung up. "Banana pudding. Sounds very reasonable to me -where is your mind, Irene?" the CEO asked brazenly.

This would be the second time in hours the Brit had purposely toyed with the woman….and won. Irene would make her regret it. She snatched the paper back off of Helena's desk and stared at the smirk on her boss' face. It was – _utterly obnoxious in victory*._

* * *

Irene didn't say a word as Helena reminded her not to be a spoilsport. The HR Director went outside and quietly told Eileen that she and Claudia should be working on a program that would allow open access to Helena's schedule so that they could sign up for the employee get togethers.

"You mean any night of the week?" Eileen asked thinking she better put her name down soon.

"Oh breakfast, lunch – anytime. I don't think the point will be to make Helena dinner. No, the woman wants to get to know her employees better, so anytime would be good. Let's see, three hundred and fifty employees, divided by three possible meal times," Irene started to calculate and decided it was a great deal of time of Helena out of her hair.

"We'll work around her schedule though, yes?" Eileen worried because Helena often had business meetings at those meal times.

"Oh yes, of course we will," Irene said feeling better.

"Do you want me to ask her about the times?" Eileen asked.

"Ms. Bering did say this was Helena's way of getting to know her employees, didn't she? So no, let's just tell her when people are signed up," Irene said. "_Think I'll take this lying down? You've got another thing coming_," Irene said to herself as she went to the elevator.

_Helena Wells would have to get up a lot earlier to knock Irene Frederic off her game._

* * *

"Ms. Barone? Yes, it's Ms. Wells again. I want to elaborate on something about your class, dear. I'm all for freedom of expression in your cooking workshops, having been the beneficiary of your ideas. However, I ask that you do not cross the line. So let's make that - _banana pudding_ - instead _of fruit for the bedroom_ ok? How will you know? You'll check in with Mrs. Frederic. I do not want her upset by anything that is done in your classes, understood? Yes I know that might seem restrictive, but that is how it will have to be, " Helena instructed.

Helena had told Irene a white lie about the planned use for the food, so the woman wouldn't be upset by the real reason.

No one was allowed to upset her dear friend – except her.

* * *

***That line actually belongs to M4BW. Thank you for allowing me to use it.  
**


	26. Unwise

**Unwise**

Inside Millie Barone beat the heart of a true romantic, and she thought everyone deserved to be in love. Her way of helping that along was in food. After all, who didn't like food?

Millie had to rethink the agenda for her first class. She was stunned, yet thrilled when Helena told her she should head this up. Millie grew up around great cooks and was making meals before she was in high school. Cooking came naturally to her. What she developed as her own was how to combine her two passions – cooking and being with the one you love. She was not only passionate about food, she found passion in food. Helena made it sound as if she had _carte blanche_. Then her boss told her that the only restriction was that she couldn't upset the HR Director. This might be the only challenge in doing this. Mrs. Frederic just didn't strike her as the kind of woman who would enjoy having warm honey drizzled over parts of her body.

* * *

Myka was pleasantly surprised when Bridget suggested the Palm restaurant for dinner. With just a few things left to sign off on for the cancelled IPO of Helena's company, Bridget suggested a light dinner to wrap things up. She was thankful that Helena had put her in charge of a couple of her other accounts, but what she was really grateful for was being able to work with Myka.

Bridget was smart and didn't put up with nonsense. It didn't result in having too many friends. She had been mugged twice now, and it was only with the second time that she even had someone she could go to for support. She liked everything about Myka, and only casually entertained the question if her relationship with Helena was equitable. Maybe that was because when she was with Myka, all the lawyer talked about was Helena. Was Helena spending as much time focused on Myka, the banker wondered.

Helena's dinner with the Mayor was scheduled for six and Bridget was meeting Myka at six thirty. Not only did this mean Helena would arrive first, it meant she could rearrange her table and Myka's so that she could see her. She didn't mean it to be intrusive as much as she wanted to be able to watch Myka. The Mayor usually bored her quickly, so why not act interested while staring at her favorite thing in the entire world? When Bridget learned Helena would be there, she didn't assume anything was by chance. So as soon as they went to seat Myka and her, Bridget asked to have the table changed.

Helena glared at the scene as it played out before her.

"So, do you agree?" the Mayor asked his inattentive guest.

"Pardon? Yes, if you think so," Helena said trying to get her focus back. Myka was still in the same room, just not in her view.

"You think I should ban large sodas from the City?" he asked surprised that Helena agreed with him. She rarely did.

"Large sodas? Are you insane?" she asked and now he knew she was back.

"Yes, it's conspicuous consumption and not healthy," he pointed out.

"I agree they're not healthy, but are you going to police what people are going to consume? You do not want them criticizing your eating habits," Helena pointed out as she looked down at his oversized steak.

"Good point," he concurred. "Are you going to the Super Bowl?"

"The what?" Helena asked annoyed.

"The football championship game. I assume Wells Corp has a box there?" the Mayor asked cutting into this steak.

"I have no idea," Helena said and could not care less about it.

"Those seats are going for thousands….," the Mayor stated.

"Did I not send you a lovely woman to get acquainted with at New Year's?" she asked changing gears.

"What? Oh yes, I don't think I ever thanked you for introducing me to Bridget. What a lovely woman," the middle-aged politician said.

"And?" Helena asked wondering why he wasn't keeping her more occupied.

"We hit it off, I think. I had lunch with her last week," he explained.

"Well really – speed things up," Helena chastised him. "Oh look, here she is now," Helena said when she noticed Bridget approaching the table on her way to the women's room.

"Good evening, Ms. Wells, Mayor. Good to see you again," Bridget said.

"Ms. Cummings," Helena said forcing a smile.

"Would you like to join us?" the Mayor asked.

"Oh no, I never mix business with pleasure," Bridget answered quickly. "I'm just finishing up something for Ms. Wells here," Bridget said.

"Oh yes Helena, sorry about your IPO. What was that all about anyway?" the Mayor asked. "A possible heir?"

"A possible distant relative. Heir implies successor and I assure you, mine are not here yet," Helena smirked. She loved saying that.

"I do hope you get to the bottom of that," Bridget said sincerely.

"Oh I will, not to worry," Helena said.

Bridget excused herself and left, and Helena waited for Myka to come to the table. The lawyer was too busy putting the papers in order so that she could finish up and meet Helena to go home. Bridget went back to the table minutes later.

* * *

In the time it took to finish their coffees, Myka and Bridget had gotten everything done. Helena made sure to time her meal and discussion to end at the same time. Myka wasn't getting up as Helena planned and so she said good night to the Mayor. Helena had no choice but to walk over to the table. Myka's whole expression changed when she saw her, and that was the only confirmation Helena needed that she was right to come over.

"Join us," Bridget said and waved a waiter over.

Helena slid into the booth and Myka kissed her cheek. "All done with the Mayor?" she asked.

"Yes, thank God," Helena said grateful to be sitting with Myka now.

"We're just finishing up here, too," Myka said because she knew what Helena wanted to hear. She reached over and squeezed Helena's hand.

"Let's have an after dinner drink," Bridget said and although Myka was politely refusing, she had the waiter bring three shots of Jameson to the table. Helena looked curiously down at the small glass.

"Whatever does one do with this?" she asked and Bridget looked at her surprised.

"Where did you go to college?" the tall, perfectly coiffed woman asked and drew Helena's glare.

"Cambridge," Helena said and then added, "And Oxford."

"Impressive. So I'm guessing no sororities, no frat parties?" Bridget said.

"You would be correct. When I went, it was the education that was valued, not the socializing," Helena said without thinking.

"When you went? Like in the 1950's?" Bridget joked. It wasn't the joke that annoyed Helena, but rather that she slipped. Helena never slipped up about her past.

"Come on," Bridget said, taking the glass. "Here's to Wells Corp." The investment banker raised the glass and waited for her fellow diners to pick theirs up.

Bridget was the kind of kid in high school that Myka always wanted to be friends with. Girls like Bridget moved through life fast. If she had noticed a kid like Myka in school, Bridget would have been friends with her. Even back then the banker was athletic, outspoken, did crazy things and was generally fun. She was the captain of her swim team and was the kid who talked others into not being a _stick in the mud,_ but did so without making fun of them. She was the kid that always made things more fun – and more exciting.

It wasn't hard for Myka to see that Bridget lived on the wild side. And because Myka knew this type, it didn't surprise her when the next thing out of the banker's mouth was – "don't tell me you can't handle…"

Myka also knew Helena would never back down. She turned just as Helena threw her head back and swallowed the smooth Irish whiskey – froze and choked.

"Oh so you do know how to …," Bridget said, throwing hers back.

"Oh good God," Myka said feeling like the ferry was leaving without her. Of all the places Myka didn't want to be, between these two women was high on the list.

And yet – it would be exactly where she would spend most of the night.

Myka did some drinking in college. She did the mandatory sorority rush and was picked for one. She never enjoyed it much. Her sister convinced her that life without a sorority was social death, and so Myka joined. She went to the socials in hopes of finding a nice boy and friends. She found neither. She did learn a couple of things – and taking shots was one of them. Myka threw her head back, and jumped in the pool.

The thing that Myka knew that her fellow drinkers didn't know – was when to stop.

Bridget's motivation for the second shot was to help ease the pang she felt seeing Myka's face light up when Helena came to the table. There simply was no mistaking how much in love she was with the Brit. She watched as Myka put her hand on Helena's when she checked to see if she was okay after she choked.

Helena's choice to take the second drink was to prove she could do anything Bridget could do and better. She complained that she choked because it was cheap Irish liquor. Bridget took offense, and offered to switch to something else, but Myka knew mixing things was not a good idea. And two was enough. She could already feel the buzz forming in her brain.

Myka knew Pete was outside and would drop Bridget off, but as she was getting her pocketbook and thanking Bridget for dinner, shot three was on the table… and gone. _Cummings 3 Wells 3_

Myka's head turned back and forth and then steadied on Helena. "Are you ok?"

Helena's eyes were locked on Bridget. "Of course, darling."

"Don't overdo it there, Ms. Wells," Bridget said feeling very relaxed. She saw Helena at enough social functions to know the Brit rarely went over two wines and never ever appeared drunk. In fact, it was in Helena's code never to lose control of a situation.

"Don't worry about me, Ms. Cummings," Helena said and Myka thought she heard the tiniest slur of her accent.

"I think we should call it a night ladies," Myka said. Helena reached over and took the glass in front of Myka and downed it. _Wells 4 Cummings 3 _

Bridget waved the waiter over and raised three fingers. "Come on, Myka. Let your boss have a little fun."

"Helena, " Myka said getting worried. She knew the tightening in Helena's jaw was not a good sign. "Do you want to leave now?"

Of course Helena wanted to leave and go home with Myka. She somehow felt challenged even though Bridget never egged her on. She knew how Bridget felt about Myka and even though the banker kept it under control, Helena felt those feelings bubbling up in the woman who sat across from her. Helena was not – giving in - on anything.

"Let Myka take you home," is how Bridget got across that she did not think Helena could handle her drinks. Hearing Myka agree infuriated the Brit.

"When we're done," Helena said, "Unless you're finished."

Bridget smirked and took the fourth shot. Helena took her fifth.

"I'm impressed," Bridget said and started to laugh. Helena grabbed the last one as Myka said 'no' in no uncertain terms. _Cummings 4 Wells 5  
_

"Okay ladies, that's enough," Myka said and made the waiter take the shot glasses away.

"She's right, Helena. I think we're done," Bridget said feeling the full effect of the liquor now.

"Myka?" Helena said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes?" Myka said waiting for Helena to get up.

"I can't feel my legs," the Brit said.


	27. Uncharacteristically

**Thank you to those whose memories are better than mine and remind me about these characters.**

* * *

**Uncharacteristically**

"What have you done with my legs?" Helena said, and Bridget broke out into laughter. Myka figured this was the making of a cat fight and immediately put her hand on Helena's. She was surprised to hear laughter explode from the Brit as well.

"Why would I take your legs? They wouldn't hold _these_ up," Bridget said, cupping her breasts and cracking up.

Myka started to laugh and then looked at Helena who was now holding her stomach and laughing. _This was worse than Myka thought._

"OK, let's get you two home," Myka said, and it took her three tries to type the text correctly to Pete to get the car.

"_Her thy cry_?" Pete read. "She expects me to understand Shakespeare talk?" "_Goth thu car_? What?" "_Get the car!"_ Oh…..," Pete said and thought it sounded urgent.

"No, let's go dancing. Come on, Wells you dance. I've seen you," Bridget blurted out.

"I don't think dancing ….," Myka said, hoping to just get out of the restaurant.

"Yes!" Helena said - giving Myka the deadly combination of pouting lip and pleading eyes. "I want to."

"You ..want …to …go ..dancing?" Myka asked slowly – wondering if it would be totally inappropriate to take Helena right there in the booth.

"Yes, but first I must find my legs!" Helena said and cracked herself up. Her head went down quickly and hit the table. She would have rubbed it if she could have raised the cranium on her own.

"Oh sweetie," Myka said pulling Helena up to feel her head. No bump – yet.

"Oh my God, she is so funny," Bridget said. The investment banker pushed forward in the booth and presented her closed hand to Helena. Helena recalled seeing the gesture and imitated it. Then Bridget gave her the official congratulatory fist bump with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I do not like that gesture," Helena said to Myka as she rubbed her own knuckles.

"Let's go home, ok?" Myka said. Helena looked up into pools of green colored concern and melted right there.

"I have to go home. Myka wants me to go home," Helena slurred her words to their drinking host.

"Darlin, if I had this to go home to, I'd be there already," Bridget spoke directly to Helena. Bridget's southern accent was getting thicker by the minute.

"You have a bloody funny accent," Helena said, and the women all broke out into laughter.

"_You have a bloody funny accent_," the transplanted Georgian repeated. It was like hearing Julia Roberts imitate Emma Thompson and Myka screamed at how funny it was.

Myka stuffed the cloth napkin in her mouth to keep the noise down. She removed it long enough to say - "We're in trouble if I'm the most sober."

"Pffft! I'm sober," Bridget argued believing it was true. "Takes more than a _shopple of cots_ to brink me down." She stopped to listen to her mixed up wording and got hysterical. "A _shopple of cots_ – a couple of shots," she screamed.

Myka was sober enough to see the heads turning now, and decided it was really time to leave.

"Helena, if you can stand up, I will take your arm and then walk you to the car, ok? Then I can come back for you," Myka said to Bridget.

"Oh my God, you are so sweet. Helena, can I use your girlfriend as a crutch when you're done?" Bridget said, getting up from the table faster than any of them. "Come on, Wells," she said and took hold of the Brit.

"I beg your pardon," Helena said at the manhandling. She stopped complaining when the room started to spin. "Make them stop doing that," she said.

Bridget grabbed her around the shoulders. "Yeah – it's gonna get much worse before it gets better."

Myka stood up and took Helena by the waist and walked slowly out to the front of the restaurant. Bridget followed behind walking better than either of her friends. She smiled when she heard Myka softly whisper directions to Helena about where to step. It also hurt like hell in her chest to see it. What she wouldn't give to have someone like Myka in her life, although she was very grateful for their friendship.

"OK ladies, I guess if we're not prancing, I'll go home," Bridget said, pulling her coat closer to her body against the cold night air.

"Bollocks, you can't go home," Helena said, unsure of where the woman was - even though she could hear her voice.

"Of course I can, Brit," Bridget said, and Helena turned and stared at her.

_Brit?_

Myka watched Helena try to get the fury to turn up in her eyes. It reminded her of a car that wouldn't start in the cold – grrrr stop _grrrr _stop _grrrr_ stop. The whiskey was obviously soaking the synapses between Helena's anger and the Broca area of her frontal lobe responsible for speech. When it didn't connect, she just laughed instead.

_Helena never laughed when someone called her a nickname. _

Myka watched Bridget take a few awkward steps and agreed with Helena. "You're coming with us." She motioned to Pete who hurried to assist, but stopped short when he saw his boss.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as Helena's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey," Helena called out to Bridget. "This is Pete. He's very sweet. Aren't you, Mr. Lattimer? I think we kissed once."

"She hit her head?" Pete asked, very concerned.

"No, she hit the Irish whiskey," Myka said and erupted in laughter.

Pete knew the telltale signs of too much drink – and thinking your own jokes were hysterical was high on the list. "OK, Ms. Bering – you hold onto Ms. Cummings," Pete said, as he took Helena by the waist. A good body-guard knows how to help a person to the car without making it look like they need help getting to the car.

"Oh Mr. Lattimer," Helena whispered and Pete drew his head back. "Do help Ms. Bering," she said as he helped her sit in the back of the car. "I think she has had too dutch to mrink. Too mush to frink. I think someone did something to my lips," Helena complained when she couldn't articulate properly.

"OK boss. Sit here….. and don't go near anything lit," Pete said as he closed the door and rushed back to Myka.

"Bridget, I insist you come home with me," Myka said.

"God Myka, do you know how long I've waited to hear that?" Bridget laughed – even though it was the truth.

"Oh oh," Pete said thinking there was something more flammable than alcohol, and it was his boss' temper.

"Come on, ladies," he said as he stood between them and guided them to the vehicle.

Myka sat in between the two women in the back of the car as they both talked to her. "You tell Wells that I appreciate it, but I have to go home," Bridget said as if Helena couldn't hear her.

"You tell – that Irishman that I won't take no for an answer. What was the question, Myka?" Helena asked.

"Oh my God. Did she just call me '_that Irishman'_? Wait, how did you know?" Bridget asked amazed.

"Oh you cannot disguise your Celtic tongue with that – what is it - a _draw-all?_" Helena asked in an American accent.

Of all the things that freaked Myka out, it was Helena speaking without her accent that did it the most.

"Don't do that, Helena!" Myka said giving into her inner most thoughts. She was nowhere near her friends on the Breathalyzer test, but she was very relaxed. She reached over and grabbed Helena's jaw and pushed in to make the Brit's lips push out. She had a purpose – but she forgot it when those swollen lips jutted out towards her. _She was going to rip Helena's clothes off as soon as they got in the door. Unless she was throwing up. _

"I don't want to impose," Bridget said because she saw the look on Myka's face. She understood very well what feeling uninhibited could do when you got behind closed doors.

"I don't feel well," Helena said and collapsed her head into Myka's shoulder.

"I'm going to need help," Myka said to Bridget. She didn't really, but she couldn't think of anything else to say to get her friend to agree to come in.

* * *

Pete pulled up and helped them all inside. He asked Myka if she wanted him to stay. When she said no, he asked if she wanted him to get Jane. _'Let's just fan those flames, why don't we_?' she thought to herself. She thanked Pete and assured him she could handle everything. When she turned around, the two inebriated women were talking in the hallway.

"Get out!" Bridget said, giving Helena a nudge that was enough to send her sailing against the wall and straight down it.

"Helena!" Myka said and gently pulled her up.

"She doesn't believe me," Helena said and awkwardly pointed toward their guest.

"Helena, I had a couple of shots. It would take a lot more than that for me to believe you have your own time machine up there," Bridget laughed.

"I will show you!" the insulted hostess asserted and Myka grabbed her off the first step. She pulled Helena towards her and the Brit toppled off the step, knocking Myka back. In a human domino effect, Myka knocked into Bridget who fell back on the floor. Now Myka lay sandwiched between them, all of them laughing so hard, they couldn't move. The three women finally fell to the sides and dragged themselves up again.

"Not bad for a woman who is one hundred and forty seven," Helena said out loud.

"Right, like you weigh anything near that," Bridget said.

Myka turned and pushed Helena gently into the kitchen. "I can't eat," Helena said pulling back from Myka.

"No, I'm going to make coffee," Myka said, putting space between the women. Having never seen Helena drunk before, Myka didn't realize how truthful the woman would be.

Myka knew coffee wouldn't sober her up, but it might help to keep her awake. She was going to have to keep a careful eye on Helena who seemed intent on sharing her life with Bridget.

* * *

"Do you know Ms. Bering is a thief?" Helena said as she watched Myka drink the coffee minutes later.

"She stole your heart?" Bridget said, pulling one of the croissants apart that Myka had put on plates.

"No," Helena said touching Myka's hair and pushing it behind her ear. "She stole dreaming from me because I can have no dream that will compare. She robs me of sleep, because I do not want to close my eyes and miss her breathing. She has single handedly removed walls as if they were made of gossamer," Helena said, and now her hands were touching Myka's jaw and mouth.

Myka sat still – watching those words fall from the lips she was now aching to kiss.

Bridget was so impressed with Helena's description that she said – "God Wells, have you even thought of writing?"

"Oh I have – volumes," Helena said without taking her eyes off Myka who was totally distracted.

"Yeah? Anything I ever read?" the banker asked curiously.

"_The Time Machine, The Invisible Man, War of the Worlds_?" Helena said and it jolted Myka back to reality.

"What?" Bridget asked confused.

"Ooh Helena, how you love to tease," Myka said. "Where does Leena keep the duct tape?" she asked Helena hoping she would take the hint.

"Wells, you are a lot funnier than you look," Bridget said and laughed at her own joke. "OK, I need to go to bed."

"Yes, I think we should all do that," Myka said, draining the cup of its contents and praying she would be the only one to remember what had happened.

That prayer would never be answered. The three went upstairs and Myka showed Bridget to the guest room and found her clothes to change into. Helena was busy singing "_Yankee Doodle Dandy_" at the top of her lungs in the master bedroom.

"You're crazy about her, aren't you?" Bridget said putting on the nightgown Myka handed her.

"Yes," Myka said and worried how Bridget would take that.

"I think it's wonderful, Myka. You're a really nice person. You deserve someone who's crazy about you, too," Bridget said giving Myka a hug.

"MYKA!" Helena called out wondering where she went. "Oh hello," she said finding them in the bedroom.

"Hello you," Myka said as Helena walked in.

"This is my girlfriend, Myka Bering," Helena said, her eyes filled with total adoration. "I'm going to marry her someday," she said staring into Myka's eyes. Myka's heart swelled at those words.

"You better, before someone else does," Bridget said – trying to see her phone. There were thirty six emails that she had no intent of reading.

"I shall slay the person who dares think they can do such a thing," Helena said gallantly.

"Has she ever been this drunk before?" Bridget asked as Helena kneeled down in front of Myka, bowing.

"I'm going to venture a guess - no," Myka said smiling at her knightress.

"When was the last time you were this drunk, Wells," Bridget asked.

"The Chicago World's Fair, 1893," Helena announced. "Nikola Tesla and I met there and the bastard got me drunk."

"Helena!" Myka yelled through a forced smile. "She has such an imagination," Myka said, saying good night and pushing Helena out the door.

Bridget lay down on the bed. She had never seen whiskey induce _delusions of grandeur_ quite like that before.

* * *

"Oh Helena," Myka said, pulling her into their bedroom.

"What did I do?" Helena asked confused.

"You can't go around showing off your time machine, for one," Myka said, getting Helena undressed.

"Why not?" Helena asked innocently. "I built it you know."

Myka stopped for a minute to take in that she was staring at HG Wells who was bragging about her invention of the time machine. That fact never ceased to amaze Myka.

"Please don't be so cute now, sweetie or I might start serving whiskey at dinner," Myka teased because the Brit was more adorable than ever.

"Oh no you must never do that, Myka. No, no, no," Helena said emphatically.

"Why is that?" Myka asked, pulling clothes off of her lover and dressing her in sleepwear.

"Myka, I get violently ill if I have anything more than wine or an occasional brandy," Helena said getting into bed.

"What do you mean, Helena?" Myka asked very concerned.

"No, it's very bad. I must never have that," Helena said, very drowsy from the whiskey. She fell asleep as soon as Myka lay next to her. "Very bad."

* * *

Myka lay awake wondering if Helena was going to be ill from her night of cavorting. Within an hour, she'd have her answer as Helena's body went into full rejection and spewed out the poison she'd ingested. Hours later, after Myka held the Brit's head over the bowl, Helena had nothing left to give back. She collapsed in Myka's arms and begged her to find the person who - _did this to her_.

Helena had no idea that the person she would deem responsible was fast asleep in her guest bedroom and would be one of the first people she would see in the morning.


	28. Uncanny

**Uncanny**

When Bridget woke the next morning, she let out a soft moan as she stretched her 5' 11" body in bed. She looked around at her surroundings and smiled. She had a fun night with Helena and Myka. Her mouth was dry and she needed a shower, so she got up and went into the private bathroom. She texted her assistant to have an outfit delivered to _1866 Central Park West,_ and by the time she got out of the shower – Leena was at the door accepting the clothes for her.

"Are Myka and Helena up?" Bridget asked Leena after introducing herself. The statuesque woman stood on the landing in a bath towel.

"No, not yet, but I'm expecting them to be up any minute," Leena said.

"We had one helluva good time last night. Do you have any tomato juice? Your boss might need a nice bloody Mary when she comes down," Bridget said.

"My boss?" Leena asked incredulously.

"Tall, skinny, black hair with the funny accent?" Bridget said, kidding Leena as she came down the stairs for her clothes. "Could I trouble you for some coffee?"

"Sure," Leena said and went to the kitchen. "_Oh this is not going to go well_," Leena said of the convergence of women about to take place.

Bridget was in a great mood. If you survived a night of drinking with her, you were okay in her book. She thought she and Helena had reached a new level in their connection, and she for one was happy. Bridget was humming _Yankee Doodle Dandy_ as she got dressed. She checked her schedule, threw her clothes in small overnight bag that had been folded up in her large purse, and went downstairs.

As Bridget was enjoying the coffee and talking, her hostesses were just waking up. Myka felt Helena's head to see if she was okay. Helena had been asleep for hours now, but Myka had a suspicion that the morning was going to be a struggle.

* * *

"Good morning," Myka said, as she gently stroked Helena's face to wake her. "How do you feel?"

Helena felt the tightness around her temples. She wasn't unfamiliar with the price one pays for overindulgence, but she had only seen it in other people.

"Darling?" Helena said, not opening her eyes.

"Yes sweetie?" Myka said kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm sorry," Helena said in a raspy voice.

"For what?" Myka asked.

"You have made one friend outside of Wells Corp since you're here and I'm going to kill her," Helena said.

"Not before breakfast, ok?" Myka said back.

The different moments of last night were still a little fuzzy in the Brit's mind, but she was certain of one thing – it was Bridget's fault.

"I'm going to go to her office and find her," Helena planned out.

"You won't have to go that far, sweetie. She's here," Myka said and held onto Helena as that reality sunk in.

Helena's eyes shot open and suddenly, Myka could see her reflection in those deep pools. Oh yes, the anger engine was turning over without hesitation now_. Vvrrroooommm!_ Helena shot up in bed and yelled out as the throbbing in her head came along for the ride.

"Oh honey, you can't jump out of bed yet," Myka said, but was met with steel shoulders when she tried to get her to lie back down.

"I need tea before I kill her," Helena said.

"Of course," Myka said getting up. "You do know she didn't make you drink, right?"

"Do not try to save your friend by using reason on me now," Helena said – pressing the buttons clumsily on a touch pad on her night table.

_What was that for,_ Myka wondered.

The closet door opened and the intern of the day brought out two outfits. Apparently, Helena had someone build an entrance in the back of the closet so that they didn't have to go through her bedroom. Smart idea, Myka thought. The young woman put the outfits on the rack and went back to retrieve the coordinated shoes and bags. She smiled good morning at Myka, but never spoke. When the accessories were placed down, she returned to the closet and closed the door.

"Where is that woman?" Helena said as she dragged herself up to go into the bathroom.

Myka looked at her text that asked '_up yet sleepyheads_?' and said she was downstairs. Helena pushed herself to get dressed and put on makeup. Myka dressed in her _Armani Collezioni_ pink wool crepe suit with the short jacket and pencil skirt. Helena hardly glanced at her as she got dressed, and Myka started to worry that it was worse than she thought.

Helena grabbed the _Donna Karen_ navy stretch jersey dress with rounded neckline and cutout shoulders and long sleeves off the rack and put it on. Over it she wore a matching sleeveless vest that zipped up the front. Myka pondered how it reminded her of something someone would wear if you wanted complete movement of your shoulders – as in throwing a punch. _She wouldn't. _

Myka followed Helena down the stairs where the Brit held the banister tightly to steady her gait. "Helena, remember that we are all adults here and that we had a night of fun and drinking. We cannot blame anyone for choices we made," Myka said proselytizing.

* * *

"Good morning friends," came the boom across the dining room table as Helena stood in the doorway. Her hand shot up to her head.

"Wow this is amazing," the investment banker said over the Wall Street Journal in her hands. "You would never know you were hung over, Wells – your hair is perfect!"

Myka smiled at their guest and prayed the woman would lower her voice. Leena put the tea down in front of Helena who resigned herself that she would have to drink it.

"Did you sleep well?" Myka asked, pouring coffee and taking a scone.

"Oh yes, it would take more than that to put me under," Bridget assured Myka and then caught the dead stare of black eyes who had every intention of - putting her under.

"I can't remember the last time I did that," Myka said, trying to keep the conversation light. "College maybe?"

"It's amazing we're friends," Bridget said thinking of how sheltered Myka probably was.

"_Amazing _is not the word I would use," Helena finally said in a low voice.

"Come on, Wells," Bridget said in a cheery voice. "_A__lcohol is the anesthesia by which we endure the operation of life. _That's what Shaw said,"

Myka could feel the heat of the black eyes staring under furrowed eyebrows that glared at Bridget.

"You? Are going to quote _Shaw_ to me?" Helena said aghast.

"Was it _Wilde_? I can't keep them straight," Bridget asked, thinking maybe she got it wrong.

"She does not know Shaw from Wilde," Helena moaned. Myka patted Helena's hand because only she would understand the depth to which this upset Helena.

"Thanks for inviting me back here, Myka. You too, Wells," Bridget said finishing off her third cup of coffee.

"If she calls me by my last name one more time, I am going to instruct Leena to get my gun, load it, then help me aim it - just so I can shoot her," Helena continued to talk as if the woman was not within ear shot.

"Hey speaking of guns – and funny joke there – did I tell you that the guy who confessed to stealing my jewelry claimed he was shot by someone? And when they finally examined him, there was an entry wound but there was no bullet?" Bridget said amazed.

"Do you understand how brilliant someone would have to be to invent a gun that shot bullets made out of ice?" Helena asked.

"Out of ice? No, I think the guy probably fell on something – like a stick," Bridget thought out loud. Helena grabbed her chest. '_Like-a-stick_?' she mouthed to Myka.

"Well, I think we should head to the office," Myka said, and Bridget was already up and leaving. "Thanks so much Myka. I had a great time," she said leaning over and hugging her friend. Before Helena could react, the banker turned and hugged Helena who was in mid-protest.

"Thanks, Helena. I appreciate you coming out with us last night and for having me back. Let's do it again sometime," Bridget called back as she grabbed her coat and left.

"Yes, do call me when hell freezes over," Helena said in a low voice as she held her head.

Myka suppressed her smile. "Are you sure you want to go to work?" she asked.

"Of course I do. No Brit ever succumbs to the poisonous effects of Irish whiskey," Helena said.

* * *

Myka helped the ailing woman on with her coat and insisted she wear sunglasses because she knew what the bright sunshine would do to her.

"Oh good God," Helena said when the cold air and light hit her.

Pete was waiting with the car already warmed up. He knew Helena would need assistance and was at her side helping her to the car without it looking like she was getting the help.

Myka got in the other side and made sure that the one thing Helena would need besides her tea would be waiting for her_. She texted Irene._

* * *

The text came in as the woman sat in her office surprised that her boss and Myka were not already there. However, Millie was there running some ideas past Irene who had neither the time nor the inclination to be involved.

"Ms. Wells said I had to run everything past you," Millie explained and Irene thought it was a ploy to annoy her.

"What would I know about a food class," Irene asked the woman.

"That's what I was thinking," Millie said because she never figured the stately woman for someone who knew the aphrodisiac powers of honey.

"Please Ms. Barone; just don't do anything that people will find offensive. We have standards to maintain," Irene said.

The only standard of romanticism for Millie was no one getting hurt and everyone enjoying themselves, so she readily agreed.

Irene read the text that simply asked her to be in Helena's office in ten minutes. "Where are they?" she asked, and then Millie showed her the New York Post headline that read '_Trio of Trouble'_ with a picture of the three women at the restaurant. Irene put her reading glasses on so that she could see what it was that Helena was holding to her lips.

"Oh Helena!" she said, and understood the text now. She said goodbye to Millie and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Get her tea," she said in an abrupt tone to Eileen who was wondering where her boss was. "Turn the ringer on her phone down. No, shut it off. I do not want her phone to ring today. What is on her agenda?" the HR Director asked and then looked herself. "What does this mean – _Meet with actresses_ at 10, 11, 12, and 3?" Irene asked.

Eileen was rushing around following Irene's orders. "She has a meeting with some actresses they want to play HG Wells in the television show. Claudia and I picked helped pick some of them out!" Eileen said excitedly.

"You picked out the actresses?" Irene asked.

"Well you have to go through the talent agency and then they contact the managing companies of the ones you're interested in. But yes –whenever we watched a movie or a TV show and we saw someone, we wrote their names down. We got one idea from watching _The Devil Wears Prada_!" the young woman said rushing back to get the tea.

"You're going to have Meryl Streep play HG Wells? Helena will be thrilled," Irene said sarcastically.

"No, of course not. She's not English," Eileen explained.

The elevator door opened and both women turned to see Helena holding onto the railing. Myka was at her side and smiled to the pair as they approached.

"Ms. Wells is not feeling well," Myka tried.

"Ms. Wells is hung over and will plan the demise of the one whose fault it is," Helena said snarky.

"Will you be okay?" Myka asked, knowing the tea and Irene would be the remedy she needed.

"Yes, of course," Helena said, too proud to admit her own undoing.

"OK, I'll be back soon," Myka said, kissing Helena's head softly and gently rubbing her back as the CEO sat down at her desk.

Myka smiled her gratitude to Irene and made her way back to her office.

* * *

"Do you want something in that tea?" Irene asked.

"I want that woman's head on a platter with my tea," Helena moaned. She held her head in her hands as the steam from the tea floated up to her face. She took a sip and it was the only thing that eased her body.

"I don't think the woman forced you to drink, did she?" Irene asked gingerly.

"Of course not! She goaded me on," Helena explained.

"You? Gave into goading? I don't think so," Irene said.

"She was very annoying. She still likes Myka, you know. I've made it perfectly clear to that woman that she can be friends, but that if she cannot contain her feelings, then she is to stop being friends," Helena said, her own voice hurting her head now.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Ms. Bering would love for you to control who can and can't be friends with her," Irene pointed out.

"Your logic is annoying me," Helena said truthfully.

"Well, I think Ms. Bering can handle Ms. Cummings just fine and so you should feel relieved that you do not have to worry about that," Irene pointed out.

"She quoted Shaw to me!" Helena said as if it was a string of obscenities.

"She didn't!" Irene said, unsure of why it was an insult.

"She wasn't sure if it was Shaw or Wilde!" Helena said aghast.

"No!" Irene said convincingly.

"What Myka sees in the woman is beyond me," Helena lamented, sipping her tea.

"Nothing is beyond you and we both know it," Irene said – adding another dab of salve to Helena's wounds.

"True," Helena said. Nothing cured an ego's hangover like refocusing her attention back to herself.

"Are you up to meeting actresses today? Ms. Sullivan has them scheduled all day?" Irene asked.

"Oh yes, that's fine. They want to start casting and I told them I would have an answer for them soon," Helena said – pushing her ailment aside because she had given her word.

"Okay, but don't do too much," Irene said soothingly.

"Ok," Helena said, suddenly feeling renewed by the tea.

And her surrogate mother.

* * *

Helena did feel better by the time the first appointment took place. She spent all of five minutes with the woman and knew she was not the right choice. The young actress had the accent and right coloring, but admitted she had trouble seeing the character of HG Wells as a woman.

'_Thank you for coming, Ms. Blunt,' Eileen said. _

The next one was an experienced actress who starred in several films. She was too young Helena felt and was dismissed after three minutes.

'_I loved you in Harry Potter, Ms. Watson," Eileen said as the young actress left. _

The next actress to arrive wasn't even sure she could commit to a television series, but her agent talked her into going just in case. She was the right age, had the perfect accent, and was certainly talented enough to play any role. She did, however, hesitate at the idea of dying her hair black and so Helena thanked her for coming in. Eileen shot up from her seat when the door opened and the rejected woman stepped out.

'_Titanic is one of my all-time favorite movies, Ms. Winslet," Eileen said._

* * *

Myka continued to check in on Helena throughout the day. As the Brit's headache and nausea subsided, so did her distaste for Bridget. Myka brought her broth and saltines and they ate lunch in Helena's office.

"Do you think she still pines for you? Because if the answer is yes, I will have to do something," Helena explained, forgetting all about Irene's lecture.

"No, Helena I don't. I think she, like a lot of people we know, wish for what we have," Myka said truthfully. That thought pleased Helena who contemplated it and smiled.

"Yes," Helena said back.

"How many more interviews do you have? I can't believe I missed seeing Kate Winslet," Myka gushed.

"One more," Helena said and just then Eileen announced the actress.

"I better go," Myka said kissing Helena gently.

"I think I shall need more of that later to fully recover from this adventure," Helena said, and the look in her eyes was enough to melt Myka right there.

"With pleasure," Myka promised.

She went to the door and opened it, just as Eileen was bringing in the next interviewee. Myka was going out as the performer was coming in and they almost bumped into one another.

"Oh I do beg your pardon," the actress said and laughed.

"No, my fault," Myka said, and looked at the woman's face. She was stunning, but the uncanny resemblance to Helena is what struck her. She could have been a twin.

"Myka Bering," Myka said taking the woman's hand and holding it.

"Jaime Murray. It's a pleasure," the woman said in the second sexiest accent Myka had ever heard.

"Right this way, Ms. Murray, " Eileen said, and broke Myka's fixed gaze on the woman. The actress stepped into the office and introduced herself to Helena.

Eileen joined Myka in the waiting area.

* * *

"Did you think she looks….?" Myka asked, because she was surprised Eileen didn't say anything.

"Beautiful? Yes, her skin is flawless!" Eileen said.

"No, do you think she looks like – you know – Helena?" Myka asked.

"Ms. Wells? A little I guess," Eileen said, but only to be polite. The actress was very pretty, but nowhere near as beautiful as her boss.

"A little?" Myka asked surprised. "Ask Claudia to look at her when she leaves, would you?"

"Sure," Eileen said, thinking the night on the town must have been a bit much for her.

* * *

Myka went to her office surprised that Eileen didn't see the undeniable similarity. The only person struck by the resemblance was upstairs in the interview.

"Do people ever tell you look like me?" the thespian asked with no disrespect.

"I believe the more appropriate question is – _do they ever tell you, you look like me_?" Helena said, thinking the woman had a rather large ego.

* * *

Myka was still thinking about the actress when Millie buzzed her on the intercom.

"Ms. Bering, your father," the assistant said.

"Oh no, tell him I'll call him back," Myka pleaded. She didn't have time for a long conversation right now.

"He's not on the phone. He's here," Millie explained.


	29. Unquestionably

**Have been reminded to say - I own nothing. I am taking full liberty with our starlet by including her here. **

* * *

**Unquestionably**

"Dad?" Myka said, pulling open her office door to see her father standing at Millie's desk.

"So you work just for my daughter? You answer her calls, handle things? Just for my daughter?" Warren was asking.

"Yes, Mr. Bering. I have the pleasure of working for _just_ your daughter," Millie said smiling.

"You don't work for Wells?" Warren asked. He had had a few weeks to think about Helena, and he still wasn't convinced that at the first sign of trouble, she wouldn't fire Myka.

"We _all_ work for her," Millie said. "But I answer to your daughter."

"Dad?" Myka repeated.

"Myka!" her father called out. He walked towards her with opened arm to give her a hug.

"Dad, where is Mom? Is everything alright? Why didn't you call me?" Myka said, all in one breath.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Your mother is fine – well, getting better. I wasn't sure I was coming and didn't want to get your hopes up. She talked me into the damn booksellers' convention and then went and got the flu. I thought I'd cancel, but then found out the cancellation fees. We didn't want to waste both tickets, so I came," her father explained.

Millie immediately IM'd Eileen to ask where Helena was.

"_In with an actress. Why?" Eileen asked._

"_Oh, no reason," Millie said_. She shuffled papers and coughed one too many times to convince Myka she wasn't eavesdropping. "Ms. Bering, can I get you and your dad something to drink?" Millie offered, and thought it might be something strong by the look on her boss' face.

"I'll have coffee if you're buying," Warren said, and Millie set out to get it.

Myka took her father by the arm. "Dad, come on in," and they stepped into her office.

* * *

"Wow, is this all yours?" Warren asked, looking around. Myka's office was almost the size of his entire store.

"Yes, it's all mine. Paperwork and headaches included," Myka smiled.

"Would you look at this?" her father said, gazing down at the hustle and bustle of Times Square. "I don't know how you stand working in this City."

"I have actually grown very fond of it, Dad," Myka said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you'd have to in order to stay," her father said, wondering how many crimes were being committed as they spoke.

Millie brought in two cups – one filled with coffee, and one with tea for Myka. She put the tray on Myka's desk and asked if she wanted _anything_ in the tea. With that, the woman opened up her hand that contained a small bottle of whiskey and showed it to Myka.

"Just saying," Millie said to explain why she was offering to spike the drink.

"No... thanks," Myka said and stared at the woman. _What were her workshops going to be like?_

"So Myka, are you happy here?" Warren asked, sitting down and sipping the coffee.

Myka answered immediately; "Incredibly".

* * *

Upstairs, Helena was beginning to warm up to the latest person interested in playing HG Wells. It wasn't the performer's accent, or her long resume of acting jobs that convinced Helena she was the right woman for the job. _Instead, it was her words - _

"I can totally see HG Wells as a woman," the actress admitted. "I mean, I bet back then, it was easier to believe in the possibility of a time machine than the reality that a woman thought one up."

Helena would have had her sign on the dotted line right then and there, if Millie didn't tell her that her Chief Counsel was busy at the moment.

_Then two things happened –_

The actress admitted she didn't have anything to do that night and didn't know too many people in Manhattan. "I would love to just go clubbing," Jaime said, wanting to make the most of her few days off.

Helena apologized and said she was already busy that evening. "But I do know exactly who would be a great companion," Helena said and told her about their friend who was good at New York's night life.

"You want me to babysit an actress?" Bridget asked over the phone.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I want you to show her the clubs and do whatever you do when you go to them," Helena said impatiently. _Why did she always have to explain things to this woma_n?

"OK, sure," Bridget said because as usual, she was up for anything. "I'm near your office now. I'll stop by and collect her."

"Good," Helena said.

The actress thanked Helena for reaching out to such a good friend. Helena smiled uncomfortably.

And then -

"I know you're not ready to start reading scripts yet, and I've got this show that we're filming up in Toronto, but do you think I could shadow you before I go back? Just to get a feel for what kind of person you want HG Wells portrayed as?" Jaime asked. "I mean, would it be too imposing to have someone in your shadow?" the actress asked to be polite.

"Darling, it's an everyday occurrence," Helena said truthfully. "You're a method actor?"

"Oh yes, I am. I studied snakes and incorporated some of their moves for my role as an alien," the actress said with pride.

"Well, then I suggest you observe the members of MENSA for this role," Helena said, making her own joke.

"Oh you mean the organization for amazingly bright people," Jaime laughed.

"Well, it's a start." Helena said.

The two women talked about England and where they grew up. For Helena, it was bittersweet to hear about her beloved city from another's perspective. Jaime confessed that she had been to the HG Wells house on school trips and was taken with how well everything had been preserved. Of course, that was mostly Charles' things. Helena's treasures were on Central Park West.

"I would really welcome the chance to play this part. I mean, I'm sure there are a lot of people who wish to audition," Jaime said. "But I think you'd be pleased with what I can bring to this role."

"Indeed," Helena said, her mind already made up. "Well, what exactly do you think you'd need to help you play the part?"

"The contract?" Jaime said, making a joke that didn't quite reach across the desk. "Well, do you have any things of HG Wells? Books, writings, things that might help me get into that _brilliant_ mind?"

_Part – sign, sealed, delivered. _

"I do possess those things. Would it help you to see them?" Helena asked, taken by the enthusiasm of her guest.

"Oh yes, I really want to get a feel for HG Wells," Jaime said anxiously.

Helena couldn't help the grin that splattered across her face. This woman was going to help Helena rewrite history and tell the world the real story. The wider her smile got, the more excited the actress got.

"Now, was HG married? Will there be a leading man?" Jaime wondered.

"I think you will find our HG Wells a complex character with_ many..._ love interests of both sexes. Do you foresee any problem with that?" Helena asked cautiously.

"Problem? Not at all. Many of my own lovers have been men," the actress said wistfully.

"Well then, Ms. Murray, it sounds to me like we should move forward," Helena said smiling.

* * *

Eileen announced that Bridget was there, and before Helena could say anything, the investment banker was through the door. After all, she and Helena were drinking buddies now.

"Bridget Cummings, your tour guide," Bridget said to the actress as they shook hands.

"She's a bit shy, but we're hoping to find a cure for it," Helena said, slightly annoyed at the woman's lack of decorum.

"Oh my God," Bridget said finally looking at the two of them. "You – you could be," the banker said looking back and forth. "Except for the death glare that Helena is known for, you could be twins."

"I do apologize in advance for the lack of providing an interpreter for your host. Her humor needs as much deciphering as her accent," Helena said, remembering that she was annoyed at this woman.

"Not in the least. I appreciate the guided tour," Jaime said.

As they parted, the actress shook Helena's hand and placed her other hand on top of it. "I have a very good feeling about this," she said.

"Good," Helena replied.

"I'll check in tomorrow with your assistant to arrange for that shadowing, if that's ok?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, that would be fine," Helena said, ushering them out.

"I can't get over how much she looks like you," Bridget said to her new charge - and much to Helena's chagrin. This was an exhausting process and Helena knew what she needed to make her feel better.

Bridget and Jaime descended in the elevator as Helena came out of her office.

* * *

"Good job, Ms. Sullivan. Which one do you think would fit the part?" Helena asked, pressing the down button for the elevator.

"Jaime Murray," Eileen said confidently. She didn't do this assignment without a great deal of thought given to every selection.

"I agree," Helena said, pleased that Eileen thought along the same lines as she did.

"Ms. Wells, can you come to dinner tomorrow night? My mom is off tomorrow so it would be a good day if it's a good day for you," Eileen asked.

"Of course. Thank your mother for me," Helena said. "Good night, Ms. Sullivan."

* * *

The elevator door opened on the 16th floor and Helena swept past Millie's desk. The woman went to tell her about Myka's guest, but Helena waved her off and entered. She closed the door behind her, strutted over the Myka's desk where the lawyer sat and announced –

"Myka Bering, the only thing I want to see you in tonight is your lipstick," the Brit teased - as she seductively bent over the desk and waited for Myka to literally meet her half way.

"Helena..my," Myka tried, but was interrupted.

"... lips want to taste ..sin?" Helena said, thinking she needed to take it up a notch. Instead of a wanting look on her face, Helena saw Myka shudder.

"My father….," Myka said, closing her eyes and pointing behind Helena.

The Brit shot up and swung around to see the man standing behind her. Too antsy to sit, Warren had been surveying the volumes of books on the shelves.

"Mr. Bering," Helena said, all smiled and extending her hand. "What brings you to the great Metropolis?"

"Ms. Wells," he said shaking her hand because it was rude not to. "Booksellers' convention."

"How long are you here?" Helena asked, and Myka knew that the tone conveyed dread by the way she lingered on the word '_long'_.

"Go back the day after tomorrow," Warren said, smiling because it was impolite not to.

"Good, good," Helena said - because it couldn't be soon enough. "Where are you staying?"

"He's staying …," Myka jumped, but didn't know the answer.

"Sheraton," Mr. Bering said.

"Absolutely not! You will join us on Central Park West. We have plenty of room," Helena said pleasantly.

"No, I already have the room. It's part of the package," Warren tried.

"Nonsense! You'll stay with us. I won't take no for an answer," Helena said, crossing her arms.

"She means it, Dad," Myka said, trying to save them all the back and forth.

Helena turned her head to face her lover. One eyebrow raised, a sly smile across her lips. She gave Myka a knowing look and a glint exploded in Helena's eyes before she said –

"Yes, I always get what I want."

Myka could feel the color blossoming in her neck at the idea of Helena being so bold in front of her father. She had no idea how bold the Brit was about to be.

Helena turned and stared the man up and down. It was time he got on board, Helena decided.

Hopefully, Warren knew how to swim.

* * *

"Holy fraking twin, did you see that woman in the elevator?" Claudia asked Eileen as she got ready to leave.

"The actress?" Eileen asked. "What about her?"

"She looks exactly like your boss?" Claudia said, pointing out what she thought was obvious.

"No, she does not. I can't believe you think that," Eileen said sincerely and annoyed.

"Are you kidding? The black hair, the ivory skin, the dark eyes? The fraking accent?" the techie pointed out.

"Her hair is a little wavy. Ms. Wells is straight. Her skin is …ok flawless, too. Her eyes are …close. And she's got a similar accent," Eileen said, being reasonable.

"Yeah they're like night and day," Claudia said, pushing her girlfriend in the shoulder gently.

"I think Ms. Wells liked her the best," Eileen said.

"Well, you did a great job picking her out," Claudia reminded her.

"She wants to follow Ms. Wells around," Eileen said getting her coat.

"Oh that will get old quick for Helena," Claudia said.

"My mom said I could invite Ms. Wells for tomorrow night. You're coming right?" Eileen said as they got on the elevator.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Your real mom and your work mom in the same room? What could go wrong?" Claudia teased, leaning in and kissing Eileen before she could protest.

"She's not my work mom," Eileen did say after the kiss. She licked her lips where the kiss lingered.

"No, more like your _dark idol_," Claudia laughed and protected herself from Eileen's smacks with her glove.

* * *

As Helena and Myka made their way back home with Mr. Bering in tow, Eileen and Claudia were sitting at a little café downtown. Bridget was sitting across the table from the actress in an upscale restaurant. They had been approached several times as people mistook Jaime for the well known CEO.

"Well that's got to be a ringing endorsement. I mean, looking like the great great granddaughter or whatever she is, has got to help," Bridget said.

"It is odd to look like someone you're not related to," Jaime admitted.

Bridget smiled and watched as the flicker of the candlelight reflected in the dark eyes that sat across from her. "…._and so I told her, many of my lovers were men_…..," the actress relayed and caught Bridget's attention.

The investment banker sat back and grinned, shaking her head.

Were the gods getting even with her for last night – by making her fall for a _Helena Wells_ look alike?

* * *

**Hope that dialogue with JM worked. If it's clumsy or doesn't fit - let me know.  
**

**As always - thanks for letting my story be a small part of your day. **


	30. Uncertain

**Hope I have not pushed the story line with JM in a direction that is unpleasing to you.  
Thank you for continuing to read along - I know there are a lot of stories to choose from, so  
I appreciate you including mine to read.  
**

* * *

**Uncertain**

Leena had prepared a full course meal including pear salads, baked chicken with potatoes, and apple pie for dessert. How she figured these were among Warren's favorite foods, Myka would never know. He was amiable enough during dinner, but Helena noticed that he had a tendency to interrupt Myka and cut her off. Helena watched the expressions on Myka's face and her body language like a hawk. More than once, the Brit counted to ten in her head and held back.

"This city is actually quite safe, Dad….," Myka was explaining.

"Your mother says there are muggings every day in that park over there," he interjected.

"Your daughter has a bodyguard," Helena pointed out, thinking this would soothe him.

"She needs a bodyguard?" Warren said upset at the thought.

"Helena? Could you help me clear the dishes?" Myka asked because she was not leaving them alone with each other, and she needed a break. "I'll get you coffee, Dad."

Helena looked at Myka – "Shouldn't someone else….?"

"Please…Helena?" Myka asked again. Helena smiled at Warren and took the plates out to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Helena. I am just …. You know, happy to see him, but…," Myka said.

Helena put the plates down and moved in on Myka. "You no need to apologize to me, darling. The man needs to take the time to see what is right in front of him," Helena said delicately.

"He does…he means well," Myka said because she always gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Myka, he is paving a particular road with his good intentions. My tongue is sore from having to clench down on it," Helena said.

Myka smiled to think of how reticent Helena was being for her sake. "How about if I take care of that sore tongue later for you," Myka said, placing her index finger on Helena's bottom lip.

Myka's mind said '_later'_, but her body was yelling '_now'_. She pressed the digit forward, and Helena pushed her tongue out to meet the invading finger. " id urts air," Helena said. Myka removed her finger and put her own lips there instead. Her tongue pushed past Helena's teeth and poked slowly around. Myka's hands slid down Helena's back and cupped her buttocks, forcing Helena to move in closer.

"Oh God, please tell me your father goes to bed early," Helena gasped as Myka kissed her neck.

"Yes," Myka replied - her hands unable to stop as she pressed against Helena's breasts. "I just want you so badly."

"Yes," Helena concurred and turned and pushed Myka against the island. She had wanted to do this since quitting time. Myka had wanted to do it since last night and lost herself in pushing Helena's jacket off. Helena's hands were deft and Myka was left in her bra within seconds, as her pink jacket lie on the floor. Fortunately for them, Warren forgot where the kitchen was and called out to Myka – giving them a warning. His daughter practically rolled over the island to duck down, stretching her arm out to grab the discarded jacket, but was unable to reach it.

Helena stood there, out of breath when the man guessed the room correctly and entered. "Where is Myka?" Warren asked as Helena straightened out her skirt.

"Myka? She's uhm….," the Brit stuttered and looked around, running her hands through her silky hair.

"Your jacket is on the floor," Warren the gentleman said and picked it up, handing it back.

"Thank you, Mr. Bering. It was – very hot in here a minute ago," Helena said. Her eyes darted to see where Myka's jacket was. She dared not retrieve it as it would have caught his attention for sure.

"You should check your heating because a place like this has got to be hard to heat evenly. See that door? You probably need some kind of insulation ….," he said, and started walking across the room where Myka would have easily been in his line of sight.

"NO!" Helena yelled out. "Leena … is very strict about …going near …that door."

"She tells you where you can go?" Warren asked incredulously.

"She's ….very ….yes, territorial. It's a quirk," Helena said, taking the man by the arm and walking back to the dining room. Myka lurched forward and grabbed her jacket and put it back on. She made them coffee – quickly loading the Keurig machine with the coffee pods.

* * *

"You know they think you're Helena, right? And the media will be all over this?" Bridget said when she saw someone raise their I Phone to snap a picture.

"They could be fans, you know," the actress said feigning annoyance.

"Not on this island," Bridget laughed and patted her dinner guest's hand across the table. It was a gentle touch that lasted seconds, but it shot electricity through the financier's body. She worked too many hours to ever watch television, and the actress sitting there was an unknown to Bridget. Suddenly however, she wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm sorry I don't know any of your work. Mine keeps me pretty busy," Bridget apologized.

"That's okay. I'll send you some DVDs of my shows and movies," Jaime said and smiled. "I'm not letting you get off the hook that easily," she said and Bridget was – well, hooked.

Bridget was good at what she did – and she won over many of her accounts by reading people correctly. This time it was a little harder – perhaps because the message was coming from such a familiar sender – except it wasn't Helena.

"Are you….. flirting with me?" Bridget asked and her blue eyes stared at the actress, waiting for her response.

"Would you like me to?" her guest asked.

Bridget smiled slowly back at the woman. This was certainly a change of pace from what she was used to with other dates who tended to be more concerned about being discreet. _Must be because she's in entertainment_, Bridget thought. Still, out of respect for her friends - Helena and Myka, the business woman didn't want to make a leap.

* * *

Bridget could have taken her new friend to any number of places after dinner, but she chose _Cielo's _dance club because it was small and you had to stand close to your partner on the dance floor.  
"It's actually known for twerking which wasn't so obscene before Miley Cyrus did it," Bridget laughed.

The actress was impressed when the guy at the door allowed them in ahead of the dozens of people online. _Her host must be a celebrity in her own right,_ she thought.

Then the two women threw themselves into the dancing, both letting loose and enjoying the loudness and ambiance of the club. Bridget had to laugh at the double takes from people thinking it was Helena Wells.

Standing at the bar, two girls approached and asked their idol for autographs.

"Finally!" Jaime said kidding. "Someone knows who I am!" Bridget watched as the actress signed the papers and thanked them graciously.

"How long will you be in New York?" Bridget asked as the music blared.

"Long enough for us to have a good time," Jaime said, touching Bridget's arm on purpose as she reached for a napkin.

It was the first time anyone caught Bridget Cummings off guard. She choked and spilled her wine, embarrassing herself. She looked over to see the glint in the dark eyes staring at her with the slyest of smiles.

"Maybe we can go someplace where you could take that off and let it dry," came the plausible suggestion.

Shortly thereafter, they were in a cab going back to Bridget's apartment.

* * *

"Remember I used to read this to you?" Warren said; looking down at the first edition _The War of the Worlds_ that Myka kept in a glass display case.

Helena watched from the couch as Myka joined her father at the case. "Yes, I owe my love of HG Wells to you," Myka said bumping shoulders. Her hands were behind her back and she purposely twirled a finger and pointed right at Helena. The uniqueness of the situation was never lost on Myka.

"Oh I think you would have discovered your innate fascination with Wells regardless of the book," Helena said because she could be silent, or modest. Not both.

"Most people thought it was a little morbid that I read that to you, but you were so interested in it," Warren recalled.

Helena was amazed the man didn't realize that part of Myka's attraction to it was having that time alone with her father. _God she was having such patience with the man_.

So was Myka.

"I liked it because it was my special time with you, Dad," Myka pointed out.

"Oooh," Warren said and smiled as the author put the pillow over her face, groaned and fell sideways.

"Well, it's pretty late. I guess I'll go hit the hay. I have a big day tomorrow," Warren said and Helena couldn't help let out – '_finally'_ that only Myka heard.

"I'll take you up, Dad," Myka said. Helena grabbed the cups to bring to the kitchen because she knew Myka would only delay them if she didn't. Myka could hear the cups practically being thrown in the sink.

* * *

"I have to be at the convention center at ten so can you leave me instructions on how to get to downtown?" Warren asked as he went into the guest room with Myka.

"Dad, Helena wants Steve drive you. She insists in fact," Myka said pulling the duvet off the king size bed with more pillows than were in the entire Bering household.

"I can see why you don't want to give all of this up," her father said, opening his suitcase.

"Give what up?" Myka asked.

"All of this," he repeated as if that explained it. He waved his hand through the air at the expanse of the room.

"Do you think this is why I am here? Because Helena has a nice house?" Myka asked, praying that wasn't it.

"Look Myka," he said turning to face her, "I know you love your job and I hope they appreciate you. You're a good worker. I just worry you're in too deep here."

"Into deep …where?" Myka asked, losing patience.

"With her," her father explained, surprised it wasn't obvious.

"Her?" Myka said. Her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised and her eyes narrowed on him. She heard the whimper outside as Helena bit down hard on her finger she shoved in her own mouth to hold her temper.

"She's your boss, she's your landlord, and she's your friend. I just worry if it doesn't work out. Where will you be then?" he asked.

"Where will I be?" Myka said. "I will tell you where I will be, Dad. On my own two feet! That's where I will be. I am not here because of a good job. I am a damn good lawyer and that's why I have that job. And I would get another good job if this one disappeared. I don't live here because I couldn't find another place to live. I live here because I want to be with Helena. I choose to be here. And Dad? She's not just my friend. She's the love of my life. And I'm sorry if that's not what you had planned for me. What you had planned for me, Dad – wasn't good enough. Sam was _never_ good enough for me. Helena is, Dad. And it's taken me awhile to believe it, but I-am-good-enough-for Helena."

Mrs. Bering often said that it usually took a ton of bricks to fall on her husband's head before he changed his mind. That night at _1866 Central Park West_, in the corner-most bedroom on the second floor – Warren Bering was getting showered with them. When Myka said good night and kissed her father, he was still sitting on the bed, stunned at how forceful his daughter had just spoken to him. He needed to think about it before he said anything.

* * *

Myka emerged from the room, her heart pounding in her chest, her palms sweaty. Then she saw the only thing she needed – Helena's concerned look. She wasn't rushing in to rescue Myka – she was waiting there for her. She didn't put Warren in his place, in spite of easy it would have been. She knew this was Myka's battle. And she knew she could handle it – and waited for her.

"Are you ok?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Myka said checking her own emotions. "Yes, I really am."

Helena knew that Myka stood up to her father – not out of anger – but out of conviction.

"I love you, Myka Bering," Helena said, gently kissing Myka.

"I love you, Helena Wells," Myka said back. "Does your finger hurt?"

Helena pulled the finger with the teeth mark on it back as the two walked into their bedroom.

"You were outside that room biting on it, weren't you?" Myka said, taking the injured digit and kissing it.

"I am running out of body-parts to bite," Helena said.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Myka said, pushing Helena onto the bed and taking off her own jacket in one fell swoop.

* * *

Bridget was no sooner in the door of her apartment when the actress took control and pushed her up against the wall. A trail of kisses covered the banker's body as she entwined her fingers in the actress' hand and pulled them up to her mouth.

"God Jaime, your hands are exquisite. Your fingers are so long," Bridget gasped - her legs now weak.

* * *

"How about _bangers and mash_? Now that's an English meal if I ever heard one," Eileen's father suggested.

"I can't make her boss sausages and potatoes," Kathleen said.

"Why is she coming again?" he asked Eileen.

"She wants to get to know her employees better," Eileen explained, looking over the cooking book.

"Right before she eats them," her father teased.

"Don't say that," Eileen said back – and meant it.

There were three rules in the Sullivan house – Don't take the Lord's name in vain, be kind to people and animals, and don't say anything derogatory about Eileen's boss. Her father usually did well with the first two.

"Mom, I think you should make one of your special dishes," Eileen finally said.

"Fish and chips!" her father yelled out.

"Daaaad," Eileen said to make him stop.

"No, maybe he's got something. I'll make salmon steaks," Kathleen said. It was one of Kathleen's special dishes.

"Oh that's a great idea. You know Ms. Bering and Claudia are coming, too, right?" Eileen asked, relieved the menu was settled.

"I'm going to be surrounded by nothing but beautiful women. You better watch your step there, Kathleen," her father said, pulling his wife to dance with him.

Eileen shook her head and laughed. They were the silliest parents in the world. And the best.

"Oh John, would you stop," Kathleen said, giving in and following his lead as he danced across the kitchen floor.

"One of Eileen's bosses could scoop me up. And then what? Your whole world would be upside down," he teased as he danced.

* * *

The earth did move in two separate places in Manhattan that night.

Those tremors would pale in comparison to the jolt that Kathleen's world was about to get hit by.


End file.
